Is Desertion Really The Only Way?
by WolfsSorellina
Summary: Kosuke's best friend has just run out on her for the Akatsuki, leaving her pregnant with Orochimaru's child. A child of rape. Worse yet, Kosuke falls in love with her best friends "MOM"! And Amaya's attacking villages. Revived
1. Meeting The Squad

Okay if any of you have read my other story (go you!), this has some ties to it, not much. You can see that in this one, though Amaya may seem nice in the beginning, she's a real bitch in this story.

**Warning:**

Mpreg, Fpreg, I don't think there is any language, but I may want to put that just in case.

**Disclamer:**

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, Animegrl123 owns Kosuke, I own Amaya & Cooro

**Kosuke's POV**

"Kosuke! Kosuke, you need to get up now," my father said, shaking my shoulder.

"Mmm. What time is it?" I asked, not opening my eyes to look at the clock that stands beside my bed, on my desk.

"It's almost six thirty," he replied, still shaking my shoulder to make sure that I was up and wouldn't go back to sleep.

"What?!" I yelled, jumping out of bed. "Crap, I'm going to be late to training!"

I ran over to the closet and grabbed one of my kimonos, scrambling around trying to find all of the things I need for training. While I was doing this, my father left the room, since his job of waking me up was over. I ran into the bathroom and quickly got into the shower. As soon as I was done in there, I got dressed in my favorite blue and lavender kimono. I had to rush through brushing my hair, but I decided it didn't really matter, since I was just going to training. For breakfast I decided to have a simple bowl of cereal, though I had to slow down to eat that, since I knew that if I gulped it down I'd get sick during training. I really didn't want that to happen.

Finally I was ready to leave. I strapped on my swords and my shuriken pouch, then bolted out the door. Shit, I thought to myself as I ran through the streets, I was supposed to be at the training grounds at seven fifteen! Last time I checked the clock at the house it was seven o five. If I don't move my ass I'm going to be late! Anko-sensei is so going to kill me!

I sped up, now running as fast as I could in the streets, but I knew that it wasn't fast enough. Even though it was still early morning there were a lot of people in and around the streets. Shit!, I thought again, then changed my course. I decided that using the roofs would probably work better than these busy streets, so I ran at a wall, and when I got to it I sent some of my chakra into my feet and jumped. I landed neatly on the top of a roof, and started running again.

Finally the training grounds were visible. With one last burst of speed I jumped off the roof I was on and landed on the ground, in front of one of my teammates.

"Nice jump, though the landing could have been better. All in all I'd give you a seven," Cooro, my only male teammate and the one I had landed in front of, said.

"What? Only a seven?" I asked, slightly out of breath from my run.

"Yeah, really Cooro, you've got to give her points for being on time," my other teammate, Amaya, said, then looked at her watch. "Huh, three minutes late, so I guess that makes your new score a grand total of four points."

"Hm," I replied, then punched her in the arm. "Oops, sorry Amaya. I missed your big head."

"I don't know how you could," Cooro muttered, "her head is huge."

Amaya glared at both of us, then quickly kicked Cooro in the knee. "You're lucky I was kind enough to miss your "big head," if you get what I mean," she told him, smiling evilly at him.

I laughed at the two of them, but then they both turned to me and smiled evilly to each other. I quickly stopped laughing, and said, "Hey, two against one is not fair."

"A shinobi has to be able to handle all types of situations, even when it's many enemy ninja against just yourself," Cooro lectured me, as I rolled my eyes.

Amaya rolled her eyes, too.

**Amaya's POV**

I smirked then winked at Kosuke, she seemed to get the message. It was great having a friend who knew me, and knew me for as long as she had. Hell, we were practically born together…. No never mind… that'd be weird. We were to alike to have that happen to us. I inwardly laughed at my thoughts but didn't show the laughter.

"You ready to teach Kosuke a lesson Cooro?" I ask, spreading my feet farther apart to get a better balance.

"Yeah, lets do it." Cooro said getting ready with his defense stance too.

"GO!" I yelled, pivoting on my right foot and punching Cooro in the face. He flew back wards into the nearest tree. I really hadn't meant to hit him that hard, but I didn't show that. Instead I flung the blood off my hand that had come from his mouth. I then fixed the mask covering the lower half of my face, something I had inherited from Kakashi.

"Next time, think before you go to attack my best friend." Kosuke walked over to my side, her face staring in horror at what I had done to Cooro. "I didn't mean to hit him that hard, you think he's okay?" I whispered so only she could hear. We walked over to him, he lay motionless on the ground, the tree now indented with his form.

"I think you killed him." Kosuke answered my question, but just as she uttered those words Cooro lunged at me. He wrapped his hands around my throat, crushing my wind pipe. I couldn't breath, I was really gonna die. Poof. My substitution jutsu wore off as Cooro killed off my clone. He looked over at me perched in the tree. I waved cleverly at him, Kosuke laughing too.

Just then Anko-sensei walked over to us, she was smiling as usual. That was something I was grateful for on these days, back at home no one smiles. The house is always silent, not a sound is muttered. I'm rejected, forced to care and live on my own. Never once being blessed with happiness. That was when Kosuke came into my life, she herself had to have been the turning point in my life. One that lead me away from an anti-social world and brought me into the world of living freely. The world in which I was happy that excepted me with open arms, the world in which taught me how to live.

Anko looked at Cooro, then at Kosuke, her eyebrow raised. "What happened to Cooro's face and where is Amaya?" she questioned.

"Amaya punched me." Cooro said, wiping the left over blood off his face. Wincing when he touched the now swollen and throbbing cheek. He pointed upwards towards me, still in the tree. I smiled, waving down at Anko.

"Come down here now." Anko said sternly, I did as she was told landing gracefully on my feet. Anko grabbed Cooro's chin, inspecting the swollen area. "It'll be sore for a few days that's for sure. You know if you'd just stop provoking her she wouldn't do such things to you." Anko told him sternly, I stuck my tongue out at him, taunting. He growled back in response. I smirked my wolfish golden eyes sparkling with mischief, transforming nothing but my voice I growled back. My growl was more demonic and animalistic, well considering I had let my wolf demon take my voice to do that it was no wonder. I brought back my normal voice then.

"Amaya, stop that." she said turning to look at me crossly. "The more you allow your demon control the more you lose that control."

"Yes Anko." I replied, Cooro looked at me, his eyes sparkling. Then he stole my gig, he stuck HIS tongue out at ME. I walked over to Kosuke, "Watch it, next time you do that you might not have a tongue to stick out." I threatened then stood next to Kosuke, excited to see if any of us passed our Jonin or ANBU exams. It was one test, the groups entered. If you passed they looked at your talents and how well you did then you were sorted into either being a Jonin or ANBU. She had known they all would pass, with Kosuke's ice and water talents she would pass. Cooro, with his wind abilities he would pass. And my abilities, being able to posses some one with singing, I would pass. Now the only thing that mattered were the results.


	2. Results

Okay, second chapter is up! Yeah! Anyway, like my other story, this one may have to be split into two different stories, but hey. It might not. I haven't gotten far enough into this story to know for sure.

**Warning:**

Fpreg, Violence, Language (not to sure but just incase), and Pixie Sticks.

**Disclamer:**

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, Animegrl123 owns Kosuke, and I own Amaya.

**Kosuke's POV**

I could tell that Amaya was excited to find out if she had passed her exams, but I knew she must have passed. In fact, I was damn positive that we all passed, and that she had all ready figured that out, but Amaya wouldn't be able to calm down until she heard the results out loud. I reached into the bag that I always carry around with me and pulled out a small bottle with healing ointment in it. I tossed it to Cooro, who caught it in mid air. He didn't need me to tell him what it was for, since Amaya and I have been constantly been picking on him (I mean, come on, he's the only boy in our group, of course we're going to pick on him every now and then). Though, I've gotta say that he takes it all pretty well.

I put my hand on Amaya's shoulder since she was pretty much jumping up and down with excitement then asked, "Anko-sensei, would you please tell us whether we passed our exams. You know, before Amaya blows up with excitement?"

Anko-sensei looked at the three of us, Cooro who was rubbing the healing ointment on his cheek but was still paying absolute attention to the conversation at hand, Amaya, who was still jumping up and down even with my hand on shoulder, and myself, who as I attempted to silently calm my best friend. She smiled, as if she was trying not to laugh, but she failed. She started laughing at the three of us, in a good humored way.

"All three of you passed," she told us once she had gotten control of herself. She, Cooro, and I all attempted at covering our ears quickly, but none of us were fast enough.

"Yes!!!!!!!!" Amaya screamed at the top of her lungs, and started running around in circles. As she ran she screamed over and over, but she also had her eyes closed.

"Amaya…" I tried to warn her but I was too late.

BONK!!!! Amaya ran straight into the tree that she had punched Cooro against, and fell right on her ass. She hit the tree so hard that she made her own impression in the tree, right next to the one Cooro had made.

"Amaya!" I yelled, and ran over to her.

She was laying sprawled out on the ground, spread eagle style. I could practically see the stars that must have been whirling around her head. I stood over her, checking to make sure she was okay, and noticed a small, long tube sticking out of her pocket. Well, that would explain why she's so hyper, I thought to myself.

"Ouch, that kinda hurt. Wow, that cloud looks like a bear!" she said, pointing to a big fluffy cloud in the sky.

"Jeez, you sound like Shikamaru," Cooro mumbled from some where behind me.

"Amaya," I said in a stern voice that made her look right at me. All of a sudden she had an angel face, which meant that my theory was right. "Amaya, give me those pixie sticks."

"Huh, what pixie sticks Kosuke?" she asked, sounding all confused.

"Don't you play dumb with me. I see that pixie stick sticking out of your pocket, and if you've got one, then that means that you've got more. Plus you used your angel face, and for you your angel face is your guilty face," I replied, holding out my hand for the candy that was pure sugar.

"You know me way too well," she grumbled as she reached into her pockets and took out all of the pixie sticks. When she was done, there was a total of sixty-four tubes in the pile, and not a single one had anything left in them.

"You ate them all?" Anko-sensei asked, surprised (and probably a little scared. Amaya lots of sugar not good at all).

"Of course I did, I wasn't going to let them go to waste. Besides, if I picked just a few, then that would be playing favorites, and I didn't want to do that," Amaya stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"We're all doomed," Cooro said, walking a ways away from Amaya.

Anko couldn't help but agree, but she kept it to herself.

"Amaya, you have got to stop eating pixie sticks. You know that they're like a drug for you. Who gave them to you any way?" I asked her, stuffing the trash into my bag.

She shrugged. "My mom," she said, "Probably the only good thing about him is that he gives me pixie sticks."

Anko and Cooro looked at each other as if they were all of a sudden uncomfortable with the conversation. However, I had gotten used to Amaya saying things like that, and it only got me mad. Damn idiot, I thought, as her mother he should know not to give her things like pixie sticks. But then, he never has been much of a mother to her, so why would he start now? God I would love to punch that guy so hard, that that freakin' mask will never fit over his newly fattened lips ever again.

I looked down at Amaya, still lying on the ground staring up at the clouds, and smiled. Amaya may not have any parents that care about her, but at least she knows she's got me. And Cooro and Anko-sensei. "Amaya, come on," I said, "lets go do some training. What with all that sugar in your system, I'm guessing you might really need to burn it off."

She grinned up at me, jumped up, grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the other two who had decided to stay at a safe distance incase she went off. As she pulled me I couldn't help but smile as I thought, Amaya would kill me if I said this out loud, but she acts so much like her twin, sometimes. I looked at her face and my smile grew even wider as I continued with, At least she doesn't have the giant eyebrows. She would HATE that!

**Amaya's POV**

I ended up dragging Kosuke to China, nah, just kidding, only to the training grounds. We fought each other in Taijutsu at first, we're both pretty good at that. Then we practiced some old time Academy jutsus, you know just to freshen up. Later we went to see the Hokage just to see what category we were placed in. I didn't really mind, I loved everything. I knew though, that Kosuke wanted to be Jonin, with her calm and sweet attitude I knew she wanted to be able to help kids reach their goals too.

We were able to see Tsunade faster then expected, she had just finished having a meeting with Gaara, the Kazekage. He walked out as we walked in and were as Kosuke keep going I stopped to talk to Gaara for a moment. As soon as we started talking he noticed I was hyper which met I had pixie sticks. He held out his hand, and I knew what he meant. Reaching into the pocket where I kept my kunais I pulled out ten pixie sticks and placed them in his hand. He smiled, which was rare and something I got to see a lot. He pocketed the sugar and walked off. I smirked and down seven pixies at once before hiding the wrappers and stuffing the wrappers in my pocket and turning to sit with Kosuke and the Hokage.

Tsunade sat there, eyes closed mouth curved up in a mouth splitting grin. I looked around for the source of her happiness, then found it. There on the left corner of her desk sat a bottle of sake, still half full. My hand crept the side of the desk, searching for the bottle. Unfortunately Kosuke caught me and glared, my hand dropped to my lap.

I think she was still mad at me about the whole Pixie sticks. SHE WAS MAD AT ME?! By god it should be the other way around, I am now sixty-four pixie sticks lighter…wait…seventy-four, plus the ones I gave Gaara… oh wait…..that's eighty-one, because I ate seven too. "Man," I checked my stash, okay still… 1,2,3,4.…..seventy-six left. That should last me all day.

"So, kids," Tsunade said, "wait, where is Cooro?" she asked opening her eyes now.

"He had a sever face injury that Anko is taking care of." Kosuke said glaring at me, and I shrugged innocently.

"That's too bad, oh well I trust you girls to tell him what he has been sorted into." we both nodded. "Kosuke, I know how much you love to train and you're a great fighter, you are also very honest to your friends and villagers. There for I hope you don't mind being assigned as a Jonin." Kosuke's eyes sparkled and I was happy for her. "I trust you to tell Cooro that he too has been assigned Jonin." we nodded again, I wondered if we all would become Jonin. It would be fun, but I don't think my heart lies with kids, more like… you know, deathly stuff. "Amaya, you skills with your voice an controlling your demon are extraordinary, although I have to admit I think I would trust Kosuke before I trusted you. Yet do not take it personally, for your skills don't lie in friendships or any form of relation ships. In order for you to get strong you must love the thing your doing and for you that would be on your own away from every one. Therefore I pronounce you ANBU."

I smiled, calmed by her words, pixie sticks going to hell. I didn't say anything and the pixies didn't kick in because I was in deep thought about what she said, _Your skills don't lie in friendships…..for you to get strong you must love the thing you do… be on your own away from every one….ANBU._ I thought about what she said an wondered if maybe that was what I need, did I really need to leave everyone I had ever cared about? Maybe. While I was thinking I didn't notice Kosuke staring sadly at me, she knew what I was thinking, and she didn't like it. Not one bit.


	3. She's Better Alone

I know I haven't been paying to much attention to this story, but I'll work on it.

Song Listening to: _Smells Like Teen Spirit_ - **Nirvana**

**Warning:** I forgot to put this in, but this has Yaoi and Mpreg as well as the other stuff mentioned.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Amaya and Corro. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. Animegrl123 owns Kosuke. But I have full permission to use her .

**Kosuke's POV**

"Excuse me?" I said, from my position on Amaya's back.

I felt her go really still, and then she tried to stuff the pixie sticks back into her kunai bag, as if she could hide them again without my noticing. "Um, I said, um… don't worry Gaara, I'll get you a whore!" she said, seeming to be very proud of herself at covering her slip up.

"What?!" Lee and Gaara both yelled at the same time, and Gaara sat bolt upright, which tipped Lee off of him, sending Lee to the ground, which caused him to hit his head.

"Amaya, hand over the pixie sticks. And I mean ALL of them this time!" I said, holding my hand out in front of her. While she was focused on my left hand, which was the hand that I was holding out in front of her, I made some simple hand signs with my right hand. Being able to do hand signs one handed was part of my Kekkei Genkai. Also, I have total control over water, thanks to my Kekkei Genkai, kind of like Gaara has over his sand, though mine doesn't let the water move on its own. Anyway, while Amaya was focusing on my left hand, I used my right to get the water that I saw in a small puddle to the left of the training grounds, and I used it to sneak towards her kunai bag.

"B-but Kosuke! I love pixie sticks! And it's not like I've had very many!" she whimpered, totally oblivious to the water that was sneaking up behind her.

When she said that last part, I stared at her in a you-can't-fool-me-that-easily kind of way. She must have been able to feel the stare go right through her because then she said, "Oh okay so I've had seventy-two! That's not THAT many!" she said, still not handing over any of the pixie sticks.

I shook my head and simply said to her, "Amaya, you leave me no choice." And quickly before any one could react, I had the water grab her kunai pouch, and I jumped up off of her back. I landed up in one of the trees that surround the training ground. I had to get rid of the pixie sticks fast, so I did the only thing I could think of. I ripped the tops off of each one all at once, and downed the sugar. All that sugar made me really thirsty, so I opened up the water bottle that I had stashed away in my bag, and chugged that down.

"Kosuke!" Amaya yelled up to me, looking really sad. Then, her brain finally must have processed what I had done, because her eyes got wide and she screamed to the boys, "Uh oh! Run!"

I stood up in the tree, watching Amaya and the boys below me. I had a funny feeling in my stomach, and it felt like every cell in my body was shaking. "Uh, Amaya," I called down to her.

Amaya smiled at the look on my face, then before either Gaara or Lee knew what to do, we both yelled, "Sugar rush!"

**Amaya's POV**

I smiled thinking of a great way to use the time I still had before I had to go home. Time to use torture Gaara and Lee plan number one. I reached onto my kunai pouch and pulled out a green and yellow box. On the front, in big pink bold letters said SUPER SOUR NERDS! I popped open the box, smirking at Kosuke who was also smirking. I downed all the Nerds in the box then dropped the box on the ground.

I only had to wait a minute before I could feel the vibrations of energy pulsing through me. It made my whole body tingle from fingertip to fingertip. My eyes closed, then opened, and my mouth curved in an evil smile. I stood rigid, facing Gaara and Lee who were staring wide-eyed at us. I pointed at them and yelled, "Attack!" We ran after them, I chased Gaara, Kosuke chased Lee.

It ended up that Gaara and Lee split away from each other, splitting me up from Kosuke. I chased him for a long time until finally he stopped suddenly. I didn't really notice with my fogged mind and ran straight into his back, knocking us both on the ground. I landed roughly on my side, on a rock I think. I looked over to see that Gaara had turned in the air so that he landed on his butt instead of stomach.

I was curious as to why this was, I mean I had heard some rather interesting things from Kimi but I wasn't sure if I believed them. Yet his attitude was some what suspicious, I'd have to have Kosuke help me find out if they were true. For the mean time I looked up to see what he had stopped for, but I really didn't mean to. There, not three inches from my face, was Naruto. His eyes closed to slits and his mouth open in a grin. Sasuke stood next to him, hands dug into his pockets. A blush on his cheeks, I smirked and stood up. Then I stepped in the middle of them, wrapping my arms around their shoulders.

"Aw, I'm sorry guys did I interrupt your make-out session?" the blush on Sasuke's cheeks deepened when he turned around to hit me.

"Wait, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gaara interrupted. "She and Kosuke are on sugar rush."

"Speaking of which." came voice from the bushes. We all turned to see Lee pop out, he gasped for air and fell to his knees when he came to the clearing. "I think I lost hyper chick." no sooner had he said it did Kosuke jump out of the bushes, grabbing him.

"Amaya help me!" she called out to me. I let Naruto and Sasuke go and ran over to her. I smirked down at my brother.

"Should we show him how youthful we can be?" I asked, Kosuke nodded. I walked towards him, my eyes gleaming evilly. I raised my fist and…….gave him a super hard noggie. Everyone laughed but Lee who was going, "Owowowowowow." Then when the boys started talking to each other I walked over to Kosuke.

"Have you heard the rumors?" I asked.

"Um what rumors?"

"The ones about Gaara?" I asked pointing my finger over at him.

"No, why?"

"There are rumors," I bent low to whisper in her ear. "that he's pregnant with Lee and it's possible because of his demon. It's our job to find out if these rumors are true, because from what I've seen he's really acting like it."


	4. Sleepover Is Spelled Doom

Sorry, like the other story I haven't been foucsed. I need to FOUCUS!

Song Listening to: _Enter Sandman_ - **Metallica**

**Warning:** I forgot to put this in, but this has Yaoi and Mpreg as well as the other stuff mentioned.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Amaya and Corro. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. Animegrl123 owns Kosuke. But I have full permission to use her .

**Kosuke's POV**

I looked at Amaya with wide eyes, then stared at Gaara. Luckily, he was listened to something Lee was saying, so he didn't notice. Now that I thought about it, his stomach did look slightly bigger than when I last saw him.

"But, how can he have a kid? I mean seriously, even with a demon in him, how the hell would he give birth to it?" I asked Amaya, in what was supposed to be a rhetorical question.

However, when I saw she was going to answer the question, I quickly put one of my hands over her mouth. I said to her, "It was a rhetorical question. I **don't** want to know. I didn't think you'd even have and answer, but I guess with that demon in you too, there are some things you know more about than I do."

Now it was Amaya's turn to widen her eyes, in mock surprise.

"**Me **know something that **you** don't? I think the world must have stopped turning!" she exclaimed, grabbing onto a tree, as if she could feel the Earth's rotation through the tree.

I glared at her, then told her, "Don't be smug. This is a once in a lifetime occurrence. Never again will it happen. Now then, O Mighty Demon-girl, how do you advise that we find out if Gaara is or is not pregnant. I mean, if he and Lee are trying to keep it quiet I don't think that they'll just tell us. Even if it is your twin brother who's the, er, daddy? Would that make Gaara the mommy, or is he, like a second daddy?"

"Hm, I guess he would be a mom/dad combo," she said, then "And we don't need to ask them, we just need to ask people who know Gaara better than we do."

"Temari and Kankuro? But what makes you so sure that they'll know anything about it? I mean, you're as much Lee's sister as Temari is Gaara's, and **you** didn't know," I stated, once again looking at the small gathering of boys, then back at Amaya.

"I bet they'll know. I mean, Gaara is the Kazekage, and they're his closest assistants. They'll know. And if they don't, well, we'll just have to figure something else out." She said, also turning to look at the boys.

"All right, do you have an answer for this question, Miss Smarty-pants? How are we going to get them to tell us? I mean, if Gaara's hiding it, then he probably told his siblings to stay quiet about it," I asked her.

"Well, we'll just have to be tricky. But that's easy for us, isn't it?" Amaya answered, with a wolfish smile crossing her face.

I replied with a smile of my own, and we took off into the woods.

**Amaya's POV**

As we were running a number of things crossed my mind, like _why_ Gaara was trying to keep it from us. Also I was wondering if Kosuke really had no clue what demons could do, I mean look at my parents. Losers. Anyway millions of ideas popped into my head on our run to find Kankuro and Temari. You know, I love to make-up plans to trick people and stuff so this shouldn't be so hard. I looked over at Kosuke, she must have been thinking her own thoughts, pity, mine were better.

"Hey Kosuke," I called out to her, she looked at me, yet glancing forward at times to make sure she was headed straight, "You know tonight we could have a sleepover at my place, invite Gaara and Lee, and maybe Sasuke and Naruto just to make sure it doesn't sound to suspicious. Who cares what Kakashi thinks, it's not like he pays attention anyway."

"You know that just might be stupid enough to work." Kosuke said with a smile, I smiled. Then my smiled faded and my brain clouded with thought.

"Hey wait a minute! It wasn't stupid!" Kosuke laughed out loud, almost tripping over her own feet. I pouted but kept on running, then I stopped. "Wait here, I'll get the guys, we won't bother Kankuro and Temari. Besides I have to get home soon anyways. I'll just kidnap you all home with me." I said with a smirk. I ran over back to the clearing, the boys were still engaged in deep conversation. I cleared my throat. Naruto jumped but then did that nervous little laugh of his. The others only looked at me, and I smiled.

"Hey, how about you all come over to my place? It will be wicked, I mean we all start our new positions tomorrow, it can be like a little celebration." I said, throwing my hands up in the air. "Well besides you Gaara, all your doing is going home tomorrow." he nodded, making that fact correct. "So you wanna?"

"Sure." they all said.

"Great! Follow me." we met back up with Kosuke and then headed towards my house, I winked at her then smiled. This was gonna be awesome. Not just the proving the rumor wrong thing but I mean, I'm having like ALL my friends spend the night with out talking to Kakashi. HAHAHAHAH! I win!


	5. Starting Up The Mission

Okay, Animegrl123 and I were until resently in a war. Therefor not replying the story to one another. That is why I have not updated. Now however the war is past us and my poor character Amaya is suffering. (You'll find out in later chapters.)

**Song Listening to:** Promises - **Megadeth**

**Warning:** I don't even think I need this anymore. You guys are familier to the story.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Amaya and Corro. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. Animegrl123 owns Kosuke. But I have full permission to use her .

**Kosuke's POV**

This outta be interesting, I thought, as the six of us reached Kakashi's house. It didn't look like there were any lights on in the house, or any movement going on inside, either.

"Amaya, I don't think that he's here. Maybe we should g-," I said to her, but she interrupted me.

"All right! We get the place to ourselves!" she exclaimed, while she was digging around in her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked his twin, raising his giant eyebrows at her.

"I'm looking for my key. Shit, I can't find it! Lee, give me yours," she demanded, holding her hand out to him.

He raised up his hands, to show her he didn't have one. "I don't really carry mine around with me. No pockets, so no where to put it."

I eyed his spandex green suit, and understood why he wouldn't have any where to put a key. I looked back over to Amaya, to tell her that we'd just have to go somewhere else, but she was no longer standing in front of the door. I turned my head, looking all around for her. All of a sudden, there was a small crashed that sounded like glass breaking, and I looked up. Right away I wished I hadn't. The window on the second floor of Kakashi's house was shattered, and Amaya was sticking her head out of it.

She waved down at us, then turned away from the window. We could hear her crashing around inside all the way down the stairs.

"How the hell did she become an ANBU?" Sasuke asked, frowning at all the noise she was making.

I turned to him and told him in the defense of my best friend, "She's hyped up on pixie sticks right now. They're worse than drugs, for her. You know what alcohol does to Lee?"

All four of the boys nodded.

"Well," I continued, "She gets like that with pixie sticks. Except that she just gets all hyper, not drunk like him. And it's worse, because she doesn't have to deal with anything like major hangovers like Lee does. So, she has no reason **not **to down as many pixie sticks as possible."

"Yikes," Naruto said, as we heard Amaya on the other side of the door.

She opened it, and we all saw that she was grinning. She must be so proud of herself, I thought, rolling my eyes.

The boys walked into the house, as Amaya held the door wide open for them.

As I passed her, I whispered, "You do know that Kakashi's going to kill you, right?"

She shrugged, as if she couldn't care less what Kakashi did.

"Don't worry about Kakashi. I can easily take care of him," she replied, closing the door behind me.

Believe me, I thought to myself, following the boys into the living room, I know you can. That's what scares me.

**Amaya's POV**

Okay so maybe breaking the window wasn't really necessary, but hell, I broke one rule by letting them come here in the first place, why not break another? I lead the way to my room upstairs, I flicked on the hallway light and saw why I had made such loud noise. Kakashi _never_ told me he was taking all his boxes of crap out here to move them to the closet down stairs. Okay maybe he did, but what! Did he really expect me to remember? Especially when he just gave me pixie sticks this morning. Hahahaha! As IF!

I opened the door to my room, weapons litter the floor, I smirk, a little embarrassed. I had forgotten to put away all of my weapons. I used my foot and pushed them into the closet which was a little hard considering there was many more weapons in there too. I finally managed to shut the door. I looked at them, my smirk still there.

"Okay, Kosuke, you entertain them while I go and get some blankets from Kakashi's room."

"Amaya! Your not going to steal his blankets are you?! You've done enough to piss him off for a week already!"

"Of course not! He keeps all the extra blankets in the closet in his room." I said walking out of that room. I walked into his room, which, unlike mine, was clean. Not a kunai or paper out of place. It almost makes me feel nauseas. I walked over to the closet and opened it, again neat. I grabbed some blankets, making a little mess. It made it look better. I dragged the blankets back to my room and spread them out on the floor.

I walked over Kosuke, "So, maybe I should ask them what they want to eat. Maybe Gaara has that weird food thingy."

"You mean food cravings?" she asked me skeptically. I nodded,

"Yeah, that."

"What ever." I walked over to the other boys. "So, any of you hungry?" I asked, no one spoke and I turned to look at Kosuke she wasn't looking at me. I watched her for a moment, missing Gaara looking at Lee.

"Sure!" Lee spoke up.

'Okay," I said a little disappointed. "Follow me." I said, we walked to the kitchen. "So what exactly are we cooking?"

"Um, how about….. White rice and some ramen!" he said with a smile. I raised an eyebrow. Okay if Gaara was the one pregnant why was Lee the one choosing wacky food? At least it wasn't gross, just a weird combination. We stood there waiting for the foods too cook. It wouldn't take too long, I wondered if Kosuke was finding better info then me.


	6. Chard Sharks & Truth Or Dare

Anyway, yes back again. Now have a heart attack at my feet. Lol. No, please don't. I would have no one to post back to. It would make me cry.

Anyway,

**Bag o' Moon Frogs**: Don't worry, I will not answer your questions because I'm one of the people who will NEVER spoil a good story! And you know what's kick ass...I'm a masochist too! high fives

Back to story now.

**Kosuke's POV**

As Lee was waiting for his white rice and ramen (what the hell?), I was trying to think up a way to get Gaara to fess up. But how the hell can I do that? It's not like I know very much about pregnant people. I mean, last I knew, only women can become pregnant. But now, apparently, it's perfectly common for guys to be pregnant. I don't even want to think about how the actual birth is going to work. So, that shows you how much I know about that subject.

However, there was one thing I do know about pregnancy. No alcohol whatsoever. And seeing as Gaara is the Kazekage, I figure he will most likely want to protect his kid, so he would not drink. Perfect, I thought as a plan crossed my mind.

I waited for Amaya to come back to the living room with Lee's food, then I left the others sitting around the room. As I left, Amaya looked at me questionably, so I shook my head very slightly to her. She shrugged, figuring that I'd explain myself at some point.

I walked into Kakashi's kitchen, searching. I knew that he had to have some somewhere in this house. I rummaged through all of the cupboards, then the refrigerator. When I didn't find what I was looking for, I paused to think once again. Where would Kakashi keep it? I can see why he would hide it, what with Amaya living with him and all. But where would he hide it?

I snapped my fingers when I remembered something Amaya had told me once. She had told me that Kakashi has a mini-fridge in his room. She says it's where he keeps little snacks for the nights, so that he wouldn't have to walk all the way downstairs (of course, she had ended this little story with "What a fuckin' lazy ass," which I had to agree with). She told me that she had searched through it once or twice while Kakashi was gone, but that she hadn't found anything interesting. Of course, she had never specified what was in there, but it was very possible that what I was looking for was locked away in the mini-fridge.

I swiftly ran up the stairs, making no noise so that none of the people in the living room would hear me. I walked up to the door that I knew was his, and opened it quietly. I looked all around the room, noting where everything was incase I had to move anything. I didn't want Kakashi to know that anyone had been in there, but I could see the things that Amaya had all ready moved around.

I shook my head, smiling at her idiocy and love of making Kakashi mad. Any way, I walked over to the white mini-fridge that was sitting close to Kakashi's bed. I knelt down in front of it, and studied the lock. Yes, lock. Kakashi had put a LOCK on his precious mini-fridge. What a freakin' weirdo.

I smiled to myself once again. Kakashi seemed to know that Amaya had gone through his fridge before, so he had put the lock on. He must have also known that she wasn't particularly talented at picking locks. I mean, she's able to pick most simple locks, but not complicated ones like the one that was before me. I, on the other hand, am rather talented with picking locks. I didn't usually do it, except when needed on missions, but I decided that this was a mission, in a way.

I reached into my bag that I still had strapped on my back, and pulled out my lock picking tools. I took two of the small wires and stuck them up into the lock. I twisted those around until I could feel that they were in the correct positions, and then grabbed another wire. As soon as I slid it up there with the others, I knew the lock was about to give. I moved all three of them around another minute, and the lock snapped open.

I removed the lock, placing it to my side, and opened the fridge. There, on the top shelf, was exactly what I was looking for. I smiled once again, very proud of myself. If this plan doesn't get Gaara to fess up, then I wont know what will, I thought to myself, as I removed the glass from the shelf it was sitting on.

I was about to close the door and turn away, when I noticed that there was also a pie of some sort on the shelf. I thought for a moment, and then shrugged my shoulders. What the hell, I thought, as I also took the pie out of the fridge. I then closed the door and put the lock back on it. I had to laugh when I thought of the look that was going to be on Kakashi's face when he noticed that his precious sake and his pie were missing.

I walked back down the stairs, not bothering to close the door of the bedroom behind me. I grabbed a cup from the kitchen before returning to the living room and the others.

"Hey Amaya, where's your cards?" I asked her, as I entered the room.

She only had to look at my face and what I was carrying to figure out what my plan was. "I'll go get them!" she replied, jumping up from her seat on the floor, and racing up the stairs.

She was back in record time, carrying a deck of cards with her. The boys looked at the two us, confusion clearly written on their faces.

"Okay, so here's what we're going to do," I said, as I sat down and started to shuffle the cards she had handed me as she sat down. "This is a little game that Amaya and I like to play. It's really very simple. We play a game of cards, and the losers have to pay the winner what ever sum of money we decide on before we start, and also take a healthy swig of sake. We'll play in groups of two. Me and Amaya will be a team, you two lover boys over there can be a team," I nodded my head towards Naruto and Sasuke, who both started to blush slightly, "which leaves you two as a team," I nodded towards Gaara and Lee.

"Obviously you, Lee, wont be able to take a swig of sake, but you can take a swig of, um, coffee instead," Amaya said, as she got up to make a pot of the brown energy drink.

While we were waiting for her to return, I snuck a look over at Gaara. Was it my imagination, or was he looking a little worried? I couldn't really tell, since he always is able to hide his emotions so well. Any way, he wasn't refusing to play. Maybe he's good at gambling and card games, I thought to myself, so he's not worried about losing. Or, maybe he's really not pregnant. Well, whether he is or not, we'll make sure he loses. Amaya is especially able to gamble (yes, she did sometimes cheat, but she is also pretty lucky in these kinds of games), and I'm not all that bad either.

My thoughts were interrupted as Amaya came bounding back in the room, a pot of hot coffee in her hands. How she managed to not spill any of it, I don't know, but she didn't spill it. She put the pot in the middle of the circle we had made on the floor, next to the sake bottle, and a cup next to it.

Once every one was settled down comfortably, I dealt out the cards. No one was allowed to sit next to their partner, so that no one would be able to cheat off their partner. I was sitting between Naruto, who was on my right, and Lee who was on my left. On Lee's left sat Sasuke, and on his left was Amaya. Gaara sat between Amaya and Naruto.

After I finished dealing, I picked up my cards to see what I'd gotten. I raised my eyebrows slightly; a sign that Amaya knew meant I had a pretty good hand. I carefully looked over my cards, to see she too was raising her brows slightly. I could also see that Naruto must not have had a very good hand, by the way he was frowning. I couldn't tell from the others' faces whether they had good cards or not. I smiled inwardly; this was going to be a very interesting game.

**Amaya's POV**

Okay so I can admit myself I was pretty good at card games, I mean come on I grew up with Kakashi. Speaking of which I had no idea where the weirdo was. Well acctualy I do, he's probably with Guy, because hell, he doesn't care who hates his daughter just as long as he gets the queer in green spandex's ass. Anyway back to the game, I got a REALLY good hand, yet I didn't let it on to much. Poker face, man did I have a good one on. Instead I rose an eyebrow, which told Kosuke I had a good deck. Yet I probably should have rose TWO eyebrows because my deck was the shiznit! An ace of hearts, a king of hearts, and a queen of spades. All I needed was queen, a jack, or a ten of hearts and BAM! 31.

Kosuke had delt so it went to Lee, Lee picked up a card from the pile. Obviously it wasn't what he needed, he scowled and set it down in the discard pile. It had been a three of spades. Next was Sasuke, he picked up a card, a smile playing on his lips. He kept it and instead set down a eight of dimonds. MY TURN! I picked up a card, nine of hearts! I kept it, and then everyone raised an eyebrow to me when I set down the queen of spades. Yet everyone's eyebrows went up when I knocked. Hey, when you hit 30 you've got to knock. Kosuke looked at me like I was cheating, I nodded towards the mirror that was behind me (I knew where to sit when playing this game) and tilted my hand to she could see my cards in the mirror. Her eyebrows rose, but she kept a straight face.

Everyone went around again and it was just my luck that Sasuke put down a ten of hearts. I picked it up, jumped up, then screamed, "31!! HAHAHAHAHAHA I WIN!!"

"Okay, what does everyone else have?" Kosuke asked, she set down a king, jack, and eight of spades. Lee set down a ten, nine, and seven of dimonds. Sasuke set down a queen, jack and six of clubs. Gaara put down an eight, six, and seven of clubs. Naruto put down a six, seven, and eight of hearts. It was a tie between Naruto and Gaara who lost. I look puzzled, this had never happened before. Of course I had never played with this amount of people before, so it couldn't have happened.

"Okay," I begain, "who's gonna take the role of loser?"

Gaara shook his head, "I'm Kazekage, do you know how bad it could look if I drink?"

"Tsunade drinks!" I butted in.

"Yes well, I don't."

"Don't or won't?" I asked, it would have gone further had I not heard Kakashi walk in. I froze, then looked at Kosuke. "I'll be right back." I ran down stairs, hardly even touching the wood. I found Kakashi in the kitchen, he was staring at the leftover white rice and ramen I had left on the table. He looked back at me, eyebrow raised.

"What the hell kind of food are you eating?" he asked me, he he was in a pretty good mood.

"Oh it's not mine," The other eyebrow raised.

"Who's is it?"

"Oh, Lee wanted it."

"Lee's here?"

"Yeah, along with Kosuke, Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto."

"You kid, are going to drive me insane."

"Kakashi, I'm sixteen. I'm not a kid!" I argued.

"You are until you leave my care!" he yelled back.

"Well that could be sooner then you think!" SLAP! He just back handed me! I glared, eyes bleeding in to silver. "You did hear what Tsunade said, it was like she WANTED me to leave! AND MAYBE I WILL!" I said before stalking back into my room. Everyone was looking at me, they must have heard, but I had my back to them as I slammed the door shut. With my back still to them I calmed myself, eyed going back to gold and I put on a smile.

"Amaya?" Kosuke called out. I turned around, smile on my face.

"Okay! Kakashi's home so we might want to get to sleep." I said with a smile. "Kosuke and I will change in the bathroom considering my room is bigger and there is more guys to change then girls." I grabbed some shorts and a tank top. Kosuke grabbed some of my PJs like she always did when she spent the night. We walked into the bathroom, which was pretty big; I threw off my heavy metal plates, leaving only the thin black material I wear under it. I began taking that off two, the only thing I left on was my arm sleeves and underwear and bra, which exposed the long scar that ran down my stomach. I slipped into my shorts, then my tank top. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked kind of funny with the arm sleeves, but I wouldn't take them off. Not with everyone there, I took them off when I was alone, but not in front of everyone. No one needed to see the scars that ran up and down my arms, hell not even Kakashi knew. Kosuke was getting irritated and kept bugging me about it, but I refused to tell her.

I walked into the room, Kosuke (in my white PJs) walked along beside me. The boys were dressed, well sort of. Naruto and Lee were only wearing pants. Gaara and Sasuke were the only ones wearing pants AND a shirt. They raised an eyebrow at my arms sleeves that did not match my PJs, but all I did was chuck my metal breastplate at them, it hit Naruto in the head. "OWIE!" he yelled, then smirked, "Just for that you have to play truth or dare with us!" Kosuke and I swallowed. _Weren't we supposed to go to bed_? I thought, but I didn't say it out loud. I just sat in the group with them. Hey maybe Gaara would pick truth!


	7. Sasuke Gets Revenge

**Ooooo, Amaya. Payback's a bitch! Anyway, I hope you've liked it so far, and stick to it.**

**Kosuke's POV **

Shit! This was NOT supposed to happen! We were NOT supposed to end up playing truth or dare with these four perves/idiots! Just looking at Naruto's face let me know that he was having dirty thoughts. Even if he and Sasuke are gay, he's still that perve Jiraiya's student. I knew this was not going to be fun.

"I thought we had changed so that we could go to bed?" I asked, glaring at them.

"But it's not a party without Truth or Dare!" Naruto yelled, punching his fist into the air.

Amaya death-glared Naruto. "Shut up you idiot!" she told him, punching him in the back of the head. Obviously she was thinking about how Kakashi was right down stairs.

"Ow!" Naruto declared, rubbing his head, and scowling at Amaya.

"You know, Sis, he's got a point. I mean, what's a party without truth or Dare?" Lee said to Amaya.

She turned her glare on him, but it didn't seem to really faze him. Finally she rolled her eyes, then sat down. "Fine," she said.

I shook my head, but sat down as well. This was really gonna suck.

"Okay, so I'll go first!" Naruto exclaimed, "Lee, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Lee answered, looking over to Naruto.

"Okay, so I dare you to eat that entire pie by yourself!" Naruto said, pointing to the pie I had brought up with me to Amaya's room. "But, you can't use your hands at all!"

Lee shrugged, then put his hands behind his back. Amaya tied them together with a piece of rope that she'd found lying around. He leaned over the pie, then stuck his face right into it. He chomped away at that pie, getting blueberries all over his face. He even got a mess of it all through his eyebrows. It was hilarious to watch. By the time the pie was all gone, we were all hunched over, laughing so hard that none of us could breath.

"Yum," Lee said when he had finished, as he licked the blueberry off of his face.

He sneezed three times in a row, then said, "I think I have a couple blueberries stuck in my nose. Amaya, dear sister, will you help me get them out?"

Amaya threw a tissue at him, then told him, "No! Learn to blow your own nose, idiot!"

This of course just made the rest of us laugh even harder. The two of them glared at us, but they looked so alike that we all started laughing again. Usually it was hard to tell that they were twins, but at that moment, even a blind person would have been able to see the resemblance. All they needed to fix were the eyebrows and they would have been perfectly matched.

"All right, my turn to pick someone," Lee said after he had cleaned all the blueberry off of his face (and out of his nose). He turned to Sasuke.

"Uh oh," Sasuke said, not liking the look he was getting.

"Sasuke, truth or dare?" Lee asked him.

"Um…truth?" he answered.

"Oh come on Sasuke! Don't be a chicken! Pick dare!" Naruto yelled at him.

"I'm not a chicken!" Sasuke shouted at him.

"Yes you are! You're a chicken with duck butt hair!" Amaya goaded.

The rest of us laughed at that, but Sasuke glared at her and said, "My hair does not look like a duck's butt!"

"You're right," Amaya replied, nodded her head, "It looks like a duck's ass!"

Now, everyone in that room knew that "butt" and "ass" meant the same thing, but the way she said it made "ass" sound so much worse than "butt," that we all burst out laughing once again. Sasuke, however, got mad, and screamed, "Fine! I pick dare!"

Amaya smiled evilly at him. "Make it a good one," she told Lee.

He nodded to her. He sat there, thinking for a minute. Then, he perked up.

"I've got it! I dare you to prank call the Hokage!" he said, grinning as if it was the best idea in the world

Sasuke sighed, obviously happy to do this easy dare. But Amaya wasn't about to let he get off the hook that easily.

"Not bad, Lee. But how about I write out what he has to SAY to the Hokage!" she said to Lee, as she started to write something down.

When she was finished she showed it to me, and I burst out laughing. She then showed it to Lee, whose eyes widened, and then he grinned.

"Yes. Sasuke, not only do you have to prank call Tsunade, but this is what you have to say to her!" he smiled as he showed Sasuke the paper.

Sasuke's eyes got wide, but he must have known how pointless it would be to argue, because he picked up the phone, and dialed the Hokage's number. He cleared his throat, then started talking in a weird voice so that Tsunade wouldn't know who it was.

"Hello?" he said, talking to the person on the other end of the line. The phone was on speakerphone, so we could all hear the whole conversation.

"Hello?" Tsunade asked from the other end of the phone.

"So, how did you like the other night, baby?" Sasuke asked her, in what was supposed to be a sexy voice.

"What are you talking about? Who is this?" Tsunade asked.

"I know at the beginning you were nervous, but by the end of it no body would have been able to know you'd never done it that way before. You are a natural, you know that?" Sasuke said to her, reading off of the paper he was holding.

"What the hell?! What are you talking about? Who the fuck is this?" we could all here Tsunade screaming into her phone.

At this point, everyone in the room but Sasuke were trying so hard not to laugh. Sasuke's face was getting red, but he continued reading, "I promise to bring the handcuffs back with me for the next time. I know how much you love it."

"I'm going to kill you! Who the fuck is this?!"

"Sorry baby, but I have to go now. But, don't worry, I wont forget you. Hell, every time I close my eyes I see you and your beautiful body," Sasuke murmured to her quietly, but she heard him easily.

The last thing we all heard before Sasuke slammed the phone down, was Tsunade screaming at the top of her lungs, "I'm gonna find you! You will die you…" We didn't get to hear what she said next. But it didn't matter. We all burst out laughing as soon as he had hung up. He was glaring at each of us, but saving his worst one for Amaya.

When we had all calmed down, (which took like fifteen minutes) he smiled evilly at Amaya. "Your turn," he said, "truth or dare?"

**Amaya's POV**

Okay that was hilarious! WAY better then renting a movie or any shitty things girls do at sleepovers. Anyway It was all wicked fun and all until Sasuke turned to me and looked me in the eyes, his lips curled in an evil smile. "Your turn," he said to me, in a dark husky voice. "truth or dare." I smirked, no way was I going to look like a chicken infront of duck butt here.

"Dare." one word, but I made it sound like a deadly poisen. By know everyone was staring at us totally into it, like we were some old drama.

Sasuke smirked and stood, "Follow me," he said reaching a hand out to help me up. I rasied an eyebrow but did as I was told. No way was I chickening out, even if Sasuke had that "your gonna regret this" look on. He lead me to the bathroom after ordering everyone to stay here for a minute. Of course they all protested, but finally they stayed. Kosuke looked confusied at me and I shrugged indicating I had about as much of a clue as she did.

When we got to the bathroom Sasuke grabbed a towl and put it over the mirror so I couldn't see what he was doing. He took off his head band and used it to cover my eyes so I couldn't see that way eather. I heard him grab something from the drawer, I was wicked confused. Nothing happened for almost a half and hour. Lee came out twice to ask if Sasuke was done yet and both times Sasuke said no. After about fifteen more minutes of this I heard him take the towl off the mirror. All the while he was snickering. Then he removed the head band. I looked around, the fist thing I noticed was black hair all on the floor, my hair. I paniced, SASUKE MADE ME BALD! But no, when I looked in the mirror I found what he did was worse. WAY WORSE. I screamed.

I ran out of the bathroom and into my room, "LOOK WHAT HE DID TO ME!" I said screaming and tugging on my hair, which now looked exactly like Sasuke's...a duck butt. My hair was a Sasuke look alike. Everyone in the room burst out laughing, I scowled and turned to Sasuke.

"It looks like I'm not the only "duck ass" around here now." he said with a laugh. I ran over to my closet and pushed aside all the weapons, I reached into a drawer. I searched around for a second till I found a winter hat. I pulled it over my head and sat back down, a frown decorating my face. I glared at all the laughing people, my eyes resting on Kosuke.

"Kosuke, truth or dare."

Kosuke being the smart, yet increadbly blond, girl she was picked, "Truth." I smirked.

"Is it true that you've have sex with Orochimaru?" her face got red as everyone looked at her.

"A...actually... it was...um... more like... rape." She admitted.

"Yes, but that is the same thing as sex." Naruto said, bending closer.

"WELL THEN YES! HAPPY!" she yelled, face as red as a tomato, it matched my face when I saw my hair.

"Very," I said content, now, Kosuke could either pick Naruto of Gaara. I was praying she was a smart girl and pick Gaara, and hopefully Gaara would be unemotional and pick true. However that was where I paused the game. "Okay, I call a short intermission. I'm dieing of thirst, any one else want water?" I asked, everyone raised their hands. I smiled, "Okay, I'll be right back with six cups of water!" I headed down staires and almost tripped over Pukkun. "Sorry." I said rubbing behind the dog's ears.

"Amaya, now I may be a dog, but even I know you humans don't wear hats like that in the summer." I smirked shyly, face going red again.

"It's a long story." I said giving him one last pat and then walking to the kitchen. Kakashi sat at the table, the newest Icha Icha book out in front of him. He looked up at me then frowned.

"Why are you wearing your winter hat?" he asked.

"We were playing truth or dare."

"So, again, why the hat?"

"I picked dare."

"You were dared to wear a hat?"

"No."

"Then what?" I blushed and took off the hat, Kakashi stared at me new hairstyle. His face turned all red, I thought he was totally pissed. But no, it was just because he wasn't breathing. Instead he burst out laughing, almost falling off the table chair. I pulled the hat back on with a sigh.

"Thanks Kakashi." I said, face all red. I grabbed the glasses, filled them with water and ran back up the stairs. Using my talent of not spilling a single drop. When I got into the room everyone looked at my red face.

"What happened?" Gaara asked me.

"Kakashi."

"Did he yell at you?" Lee asked concerned.

"No."

"Did he hit you?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"Then what?" Kosuke and Sasuke said that at the exact same time, I almost laughed.

"He saw my hair,"

"And" they all urged.

"He laughed at me." They all started to laugh. "It's not funny! I DON'T WANT TO BE A DUCK!" I screamed, but soon found myself laughing with the others.


	8. Pixies Mess With Your Brain

**Silly Amaya is very stupid in this chapter...not that she always isn't!**

**Kosuke****'s POV:**

As we all started to calm down once again, I looked over at Amaya's new do. God did she look hilarious! I kept the new giggles in that were trying to emerge, but it was a close one. Personally, I think it looks _wonderful_on her. It really fits her. If Naruto hadn't already taken him, I would have found a way to dare her to play seven minutes in heaven with Sasuke, but I decided not to do that to poor Naruto. But, seriously, two duck butts should stick together. Oops, that giggle almost got out, I thought to myself, putting my hand over my mouth to restrain the rebel giggle.

Any way, Naruto, at this time was about as excited as could be. I guess he thought that since he and Gaara were the only two left, that I would surely pick him next.

Sorry to disappoint you Naruto, I thought quickly glancing at him, then to Gaara. But I have a mission that needs to be completed.

I sat there quietly, waiting for everyone else to get a hold on themselves, then turned to Gaara. "Truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Ah man!" Naruto whined, pouting, but I ignored him.

Gaara looked back at me, in that calm expression he always has on his face. He seemed to be thinking for a minute, trying to decide which choice was safer.

Think all you want, Gaara, I thought, but I have a plan for which ever you choose.

Finally he said, very calmly, "Dare."

I smiled at him and picked up the sake bottle that was still on the floor, full. "Drink," I ordered him simply.

He frowned for a minute, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Lee's expression change from one that was completely happy, to a very worried one. Gaara took the bottle from my hand, and raised it slightly, as if to drink it. This confused me. Had the rumor been wrong?

But just a few inches before the bottle made it to his mouth, he stopped. He lowered the bottle and looked at me. And I saw it in his eyes. He was silently pleading. This surprised me very much. It made it obvious to me that the rumor was most definitely not wrong. And he obviously wasn't ready for people to know. Now I had to decide whether I wanted to be responsible for making him tell everyone before he was ready.

I thought about what Amaya had asked me. _Did you have sex with Orochimaru?_ I shuddered, remembering that night. It really had only been two months ago, but in my mind I had pushed it back so much farther than that.

I had gone on a mission to help get Sasuke away from the Sound. The village had received a note from Sasuke, asking for help. He had wanted to get as far away from Orochimaru as possible, but he wasn't sure that he could do it alone. So he had asked for back up. We were all surprised when Tsunade had decided to send him help, seeing as she had really hated the Uchiha for deserting the village in the first place. But for some reason she had sent a small group of us to go and help him.

The group had consisted of Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Neji and myself. Neji was there because of his Byakugan. I guess Tsunade thought he could help us see if any enemies were coming, or if it was a trap. I was sent because of my own Kekkei Genkai. And obviously the others were sent because they had been part of Team 7, along with Sasuke. I guess she had wanted it to be a team reunion.

Anyway, when we had gotten to the place where Sasuke's note had said he would meet us, he was there. But he had been hurt, and followed. I guess just about the entire Sound village had followed him, under Orochimaru's orders. So it had been this really big battle. And some where in the middle of it, I had ended up fighting against Orochimaru himself. We got cut off from the rest of the fight, just the two of us.

And then…well, lets just say it isn't my fondest memory. By the time I made my way back to the group, the fighting was starting to die down just slightly. Luckily all of us Leaf ninja were still alive, but none of us were completely well. I remember that every one of us had long gashes running down our bodies, and rips in our clothing. I was very glad that I had my Kekkei Genkai during that time. I had used it to freeze my torn clothes back together, at least in a way that would resemble a battle, and nothing more. So luckily nobody would see any of the scars that raked my newly violated body.

I am also glad to say that I didn't leave Orochimaru totally left intact, either. Some of his scars will never heal, no matter what that Kabuto person can do. And I'm sure he'll never think of water in the same way again, either.

Anyway, when I met up with the other five Leaf ninjas, we all agreed that we had to get out of there, before we lost any one. So we took down a few more Sound ninja, and made a run for it. We had to be really quick, because the shadow clones that Naruto left behind to trick them wouldn't have lasted for very long. But we all made it out of the fight, relatively safely.

When we had finally gotten far enough away that we could stop, we did so at a small inn that was close to Konoha. Sakura and I shared a room, but I was able to hide my scars from her. And when we got back to the village I had to pretend that I was fine, otherwise Tsunade was going to order that I get a check up, to make sure I was truly okay. I remember her scrunching up her face when I told her that I didn't need to be checked over, but luckily Neji started puking up blood right then, so she had to help him. I had run out of there as soon as her back was turned to me. I didn't want to have to lie to her again, but I wasn't about to let anyone know what I had gone through.

It worked too. I didn't end up having to tell any one anything for the longest time. I didn't even tell Amaya, my best friend. I didn't want any one to feel sorry for me. I hate pity so much. I tried my best to act like myself, and only let myself think about it at all at night, while I quietly cried myself to sleep, trying not to picture the markings that he had left on my body.

As I thought about the markings, (and all of this that I've been thinking has only taken a few seconds) I also thought about the arm sleeves that Amaya always wears. I know what are under those sleeves, though she has never actually told me about them. No, I thought in conclusion, everyone has a right to their own secrets.

Quickly, before any one had time to protest or stop me, I snatched the sake bottle right out of Gaara's hands. Without stopping to think, I poured the entire contents of the bottle down my throat. I swallowed, letting the liquid flow down my throat. Then I grinned at Gaara.

"Too slow, Kazekage! You should really work on those reflexes!" I scolded him happily.

He smiled very slightly; enough that only I could see it, though I bet Amaya did too. "I suppose you're right. I should really work on that. I mean, if you can snatch something from me, then I _must_ be getting slow."

Everyone laughed, including myself. I was glad that he had gone along with the joke, so that Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't think that something weird had happened. Even though something weird had kind of happened.

As the laughter rose in noise level, he leaned forward slightly and whispered, "Thank you."

I mouthed back, "No problem," since I didn't think that I could whisper as quietly as him.

After everyone stopped laughing, Naruto jumped up and exclaimed, "Okay, Gaara! It's my turn, and I pick dare! Do your worst!"

The rest of us looked at him like he was crazy, while Gaara smiled in a demented way. "As you say, Naruto," he replied.

**Amaya's POV**

I smirked, this could be more entertaining then I thought. I was also VERY happy at Kosuke for knowing what to do and basically giving us a silent confession. Well kinda...no... not really. I mean I'm not sure if he knows that we know (wow this could turn into a violent cycle...lets try!), and we're not completely sure that we ourselves know either. Yeah I'm going to stop there before I confuse myself more then anything. We are NEVER going to go to sleep tonight, not that Gaara and I sleep anyways, but the others... Kosuke just downed the sake bottle! TOTAL WAKE-UP CALL! I glanced over at Kosuke, she was staring at my arm sleeves, knowingly. I grabbed a pillow and hide my arms under it on my lap.

"I dare you," Gaara paused, thinking. I crawled over to him and whispered something in his ear. Naruto looked a little frightened, he knew what happened when Sasuke choose dare.

"NO...no... I changed my mind I want truth!"

"To late." I called with a smiled, then went back to whispering to Gaara. Kosuke looked at me curiously, I merely shrugged.

"Okay Naruto," Gaara began again, "I dare you to go running around in the streets."

"Easy."

"I wasn't finished, run around in the streets, naked... with Sasuke." both boys were blushing like mad.

"I told you I wanted truth."

"And I told you it was too late." I butted in.

"Damn it." I heard Sasuke muttered, Naruto walked up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Oh come on, it's not so bad." The walked to the door, passing me, Sasuke looked down and muttered words only I could hear.

"Bitch." I smirked and winked at him as he left. Lee went to the window while the rest of us stayed seated. After a few minutes Lee joined us once again.

"So, is he?"

"Well he is, Sasuke's not." Lee admitted.

I smirked, "Then Naruto loses."

"No, all I said was Sasuke wasn't doing it. Naruto's dragging him." we laughed at that.

"You know they'll probably wind up having sex in someone's lawn." again we laughed.

"We could be here a while." I said, "Watcha want to do?"

"I have no clue." Kosuke admitted.

"Hold on, I'll raid Kakashi's room and see what he has. Maybe he has something to do in there." and with that I left my room and headed into Kakashi's. It was still too nice to my liking, the only thing that was a mess was the closet I had fooled around in. I checked there first. Nothing. Next I checked a few of his draws...you don't want to know what I found. Then underneath the bed. There was a box, a large shoebox to be exact. I picked it up and looked inside, it was heaven. All of the pixie sticks that had disappeared over the years because "Pukkun ate them" were here... in this box that suddenly looked beautiful. I clutched it tightly to my chest. I was NEVER gonna let it go till they were gone and there had to have been at least...a hundred...thousand.

I ran back to my room, the box out in front of me like a crown on a soft pillow. I burst into the room, "TA-DA!" I held the box out in front of me. Lee bounded to my side.

"Lemme see!"

"NO!" I pulled the box out of his reached, "Carefully." I said setting it on the floor. Kosuke knew this wasn't going to be good because she could read it in my eyes. Smart girl. I opened the lid and revealed its precious cargo. Kosuke's eyes widened to the size of platters,

"WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?!"

"Kakashi's room, he told me Pukkun ate them but oh no... he stole them! I SHOULD ARREST HIM! THEIF!"

Kosuke raised an eyebrow at me, "How many have you had already?" I pouted and put thirteen empty wrappers in her hand that she held out to me. "Dear god we're all going to die."

"Hey! Who was the one who downed the sake bottle because Gaara could drink it FOR FEAR OF HIS BABY!" I covered my mouth quickly. That wasn't supposed to have come out, that was supposed to be something I added on in my head. DAMN THE PIXIE STICKS. Kosuke looked at me with wide eyes. "Oops."

**Well? Poor Kosuke-chan is right! Amaya really needs to stop eating the pixie sticks huh? They really do screw with your brain...big time...**


	9. Kosuke Turns a Blind Eye

**Anyway, I really don't have to much to say...oh! As you can tell I have my laptop back! I can update again!! Party!**

**Kosuke's POV (Again! How many pixie sticks did you have when you wrote this?!)**

I smacked my forehead, then rolled my eyes at Amaya. "You idiot!" I yelled at her, as I got up and smacked **her** in the back of the head. "You do realize that I just downed an entire bottle of sake so that he wouldn't know that we know about that!"

Amaya looked at me with big, round eyes and a sad pout on her lips. "I forgot. It's the pixie sticks fault!" she cried out, like a five year old.

I rolled my eyes once again, but Gaara looked at me calmly, and said, "It's all right. I thought that that was the reason you dared me to drink the sake. At least now Lee and I don't have to hide it from everyone." He looked over to Lee, and I saw a level of love in his eyes that kind of scared me.

Lee looked back at him, love also showing in his eyes, then he shrugged. He glanced quickly from Amaya to myself, then asked me, "But why did you take the sake away from him? I mean, you would have gotten what you wanted, him to admit that he's pregnant."

I looked at Lee, and replied, "He obviously doesn't want people to know yet, and I didn't want to be responsible for making the truth come out to soon. Besides, we all have our secrets." At the last part I looked down, not meeting any one's eyes, just thinking.

Now every one in that room knew that Orochimaru had raped me. But they didn't know any where near the whole truth. I had been so afraid for a few days after he had…well, you know. I had been afraid that **I **might have been pregnant. I had waited, counting down the days until my next period had been due. Finally the day came when I **should **have started. The day passed, and nothing had happened. I remember going to sleep that night crying harder than some of the nights before.

I had been so afraid. So very afraid that that, that…_devil_ had made me pregnant. Finally, however, I didn't have to worry any more. My period started two days after I thought it should have, but I had gotten the date of my last period wrong. So I knew for sure, THAT I COULD NOT, IN ANY POSSIBLE WAY, BE PREGNANT! I fell asleep that night, switching on and off from laughing because I was glad that I wasn't pregnant, to crying because there had been that possibility in the first place.

Any way, while I was thinking all of this, the room had gone silent. I looked around, to see everyone looking at the floor, thinking. Probably about their own secrets that they didn't want any one to know about. I decided it was time for a change in the mood. So, I quickly jumped up, and snatched a hand full of the pixie sticks out of the box. Before any one had any time to react, I tore all of them open, and poured the sugar down my throat.

Now, have you ever downed some twenty-five-pixie sticks, right after drinking an entire bottle of sake? I hope to god you haven't, but if you have, then you now what it feels like. If you haven't, I'll try to explain. At first, nothing really happened, but after exactly five seconds, I started feeling this bubbly feeling in my stomach. I could practically see the sugar mixing into the alcohol. Each second that passed by, the bubbly feeling grew and spread through me, until I could feel it wiring my entire body.

You know on TV, when a cartoon character's eyes roll around in their heads, rapidly spinning, then they suddenly stop, and some sort of sign pops up in them? Well, that's pretty much what happened to me, and the sign that I saw was a warning! sign. I looked down at my hands, and they were shaking. In fact, I could feel my whole body shaking, and my left eye was twitching uncontrollably. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that I was going to end up puking my guts out later on tonight, but I pushed it out of my mind. I'd worry about that when it came up.

I looked around at everyone, and smiled evilly. I ran straight at Amaya, and before she could react, I smacked her backwards. She flew back, hitting the wall. When she looked back up, shocked, I was right in front of her.

I shouted at her, "Tag! You're it!" then I ran to the box of pixie sticks grabbed a huge handful, and grabbed Gaara and Lee by their sleeves.

"Run!" I shouted at them, throwing about half of my pixie sticks to them, as I jumped out of the window, up onto the rooftops.

I saw Lee and Gaara smile at each other and down some of the pixie sticks, before I disappeared from view of Amaya's bedroom window.

**Amaya's POV (...Eleven...)**

That wasn't that great, at least Gaara wasn't upset of anything. I was surprised when Kosuke brought up the fact that we all had secrets, and everyone looked down at the floor when she said that, but not me. I looked down at my arms, I lifted them up, you know just to make sure they were still alive. That was when Kosuke pushed me into the wall after she down pixie stix, right after downing sake, stupid girl. I collieded witht the wall, cracking the plaster, great another thing for Kakashi to yell at me for. Yet at that time, when Kosuke official said we were playing tag, all the sugar I had downed that day came back. And that was like what, almost two hundred?

I jumped up, grabbed some more for good measure then jumped out onto the roof where everyone had gone. As I was running I noticed something off in the distance. Mentally pausing the tag game I ran over to it, it of course POOF dissapered from my sight. Yet before it had left I did see a glimps of what it was. It was some blonde guy with a hat and a black and red cloak. I wonder what he was doing? I looked around the area but found that he was really doing nothing. It looked like he was bored because he kicked up a lot of dirt. Wait, why am I all of a sudden saying he? Well, it could be, this guy had long hair, I could tell that even with the cloak.

Kosuke appered on the roof behind me, "Come on slow poke! We're all the way to Mist by now."

"Hey stupid, your standing right there."

"No I'm not." and with that the shadow clone POOFED away like the man.

"I'll show you slow!!" I transferred a little of my chakra to infuse in with Ookami's (my wolf demon). I jumped onto the roofs and began running, to anyone who was watching I was nothing but a streak of blue (I'm wearing blue pjs). I caught Kosuke faster then I had expected and flew right past her, of course I stopped turned around and pounced on her. We both fell crashing to the ground I was sitting on the ground beside her, hands holding down her shoulders. I flicked her on the nose, "Tag."

"That shouldn't be fair! You used your demon!"

"So, you used jutsus," I laughed and she scowled at me.

"Where's Gaara and Lee?"

I sniffed the air, "My house, they're with Naruto and Sasuke."

"Well, that was fun while it lasted, I'm still hyper though."

"I have an idea, how about we lock Naruto and Sasuke in the closet with us." I got up and held out my hand for her, she pulled her self up causing my arm sleeve to loosen a little. I didn't think anything of it; I just pulled it back up with a smile. I started walking back to may house, Kosuke right behind me. I suddenly got chills, it started at my fingers and ended, freezing, at my heart. I grabbed Kosuke and threw her to the ground. Dozens of shurikin and kunai came flying at us, but since I ducked with Kosuke none _really_ hit us. I don't think Kosuke got hit, I saw no blood. My right shoulder had been grazed and blood dripped down staining my pjs. DAMMIT! These were my favorite. I looked up to see the same blond guy/girl, it looked up at me, and I saw one blue eye looking back.

I glared at him, "What the hell do you want?"

"You," he answered, "or rather, the demon within you, un" I looked at Kosuke, she looked at me too. She jumped on my back; she knew the drill, once again infusing my chakra with the demons. We bolted to my house, (literally, I almost hit the door) then jumped into my room window.

"What took you guys so lo-" Naruto asked, stopping when he saw the gash on my shoulder. The others saw it too.

"What did you do?" Lee asked, stupid protective older twin.

I smiled, "Really it's nothing, just a graze."

"If it's just a graze why is your shirt drenched in blood?" Sasuke pointed out.

"Shut-up teme!"

"Guys chill, it was nothing. Amaya tripped and fell, she's had WAY to much sugar." Kosuke said, and I had to admit, she was good with cover-ups.

"Wow, you really are dense." Sasuke laughed.

"I SAID SHUT-UP TEME." after that Sasuke and I were fighting in the middle of the room. All the while Kosuke was shaking her head muttering something that sounded like, "Why me?"

**Well, we're getting into the story now that the Akatsuki's shown up... What's Kosuke gonna do? Had she put one and one together now?**


	10. The Talk

**Well, again, not much to say...I do have an idea...but before I tell anyone about it, I must consult Kosuke (Animegrl123) first. If she says yes, I'll be sure to let you know!**

**Kosuke's POV (Hahaha got it right!)**

Okay, so now, to tell you the truth, that dude (or dudet) in the robe had scared me. Not the actual person, really but that he (I'm just gonna say it's a he, because it gets too confusing otherwise) had come to take Amaya away, right after that scare I had earlier today. About her leaving. It was just too ironic. It's as if that guy was listening to Tsunade at her window, or something! But, I knew that couldn't have happened, because Tsunade has really good senses, and really fast reflexes. If she had even thought that some one was listening to our conversation that shouldn't be, she would've kicked the crap out of them before they could even blink.

So, it must have just been a coincidence. I hate coincidences. Now I was going to have to keep a very close eye on Amaya. Not that she couldn't take care of herself, but as her best friend, it is my job to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. And I had a feeling that something stupid was coming.

"Knock it off, you two," I said to Sasuke and Amaya, who were still fighting on the floor. "It looks like you are being dirty together, and you don't want to make Naruto feel bad, do you?"

Naruto blushed a bright tomato red, and yelled, "Hey!" Sasuke also blushed, and I think Amaya did too, a little, but she laughed it off.

"Ahhh! But Kosuke, it's SO much fun!" she joked, looking up at me.

I continued with the joke, since Amaya was obviously planning something. "Yeah, well, you can't have him, Amaya. He's already taken."

Amaya pouted, sticking out her lower lip, and she looked over at Sasuke. She asked him, "So you don't love me, Sasuke-kun?"

He blushed an even darker red, and I think Naruto was shaking slightly. I guess even HE could tell that she was trying to flirt with Sasuke.

"Oh, come on, Sasuke-kun! Lets run away from here! I know you love me, but you're just too shy to admit it! Please! Lets go," she grabbed his sleeve, dragging him to his feet.

I grabbed a hold of Naruto, because I could see he was just about ready to attack Amaya. Jeez Amaya, don't over due it, I thought watching her as she dragged Sasuke across the room. Conveniently, they happened to stop right in front of her closet.

"Let go of me!" Naruto yelled, glaring at me.

"Sorry, Naruto, but I can't let you try to fight her. She'd beat the shit out of you," I told him, holding on tighter. However, he was literally dragging me forward.

Amaya looked over at us, then over to Sasuke, who was trying to get her to let go of his arm. "I think we had better hurry, Sasuke-kun! I think that idiot over there wants to take you away from me! But you know I wont let that happen, right?"

Then she did something I never expected. She leaned over him and kissed him. Wow. Now, this surprised everyone in the room. I could hear all of our jaws hit the floor, except of course Sasuke's. His eyes were wide, and we could all tell that he was trying desperately to get away from Amaya and her lips, but she had an iron grip on him. Naruto was angry, dragging me faster, so he could get over there and try to kick the shit out of Amaya.

"Er, Amaya, I think that's enough," I called over to her.

All of a sudden she backed away from Sasuke really quickly, and flung the door to the closet open. Before he knew what was happening, she had pushed Sasuke into the closet. He fell over, sprawled on the floor.

Then it was my turn to contribute to her plan. I pushed Naruto forward, into the closet also. He had already been going forward, so his momentum carried him in, and he fell on top of Sasuke. Amaya and I stood in the doorway.

"Sorry, Naruto, but I wanted to get you two alone together in here," Amaya said soothingly to Naruto.

"And now you get to show Sasuke just why he should be with you, instead of Amaya. Prove to him how great you are. You're going to have to think of a way to beat that kiss into the dust. You'll have to be very creative, because that was one hell of a kiss," I told him, and then I raised my eyebrows at Amaya.

She glared at me and said, "I only did it to help with the mission! Now I have to go wash my entire mouth out with soap!" She shut the door with a slam.

"Oh please," I said, continuing the conversation, "I think you enjoyed that!"

"I did not!" she yelled at me, as she left her room.

Gaara, Lee and I stood in her room for a minute, just thinking. Gaara and Lee had been silent throughout that whole thing, so I looked at them. Gaara looked mildly surprised, but then again, he's Gaara. He wasn't going to go crazy over something like that. Lee, however.

Lee was staring at the door that Amaya had just left through. "Oh my god," he said to no one in particular. "I-I can't believe she just did that! I mean, I didn't even know she was kissing guys! She's not old enough to be kissing!"

"Ah, Lee?" I said to him, "She's seventeen. She's plenty old enough to be kissing. She's your twin-"

"My _younger_ twin," he interrupted.

"As I was saying," I continued, "She's your twin. Hell, you are the one who's going to be a father!"

Lee all of a sudden looked stunned, like a horrible thought had just occurred to him. "Oh god! What if _she _gets pregnant?! She's not ready to be a mother! She's barely ready to be a teenager! She's still a baby herself!" he exclaimed, like an overprotective older brother.

"Lee! She's not a baby!" I told him, but he was no longer listening.

"I bet Kakashi hasn't ever talked to her about _boys_ before!" he said the word like it was a type of fungus, "I know Gai-sensei hasn't talked to her, even though he talked to me a few years ago. Shit! I had better go talk to her!" He started to rush out of the room.

"Lee, she doesn't need The Talk! She already knows plenty about it! She knows where babies come from and everything!" I yelled at him, but I couldn't stop him. He ran out of the room, and down the hall to the bathroom.

"Amaya, open up the door! I need to talk to you!" we could hear him yelling as he pounded on the door.

Then it was quiet in the hall, so he must have entered the bathroom. I looked over at Gaara, and he looked back at me. Amaya wasn't going to like this. However, just thinking about the talk that I knew was going on made me laugh. Gaara must have been thinking the same thing, cause he laughed as well.

**Amaya's POV**

OMG!! WTF!!WTH!! OMG!! What the hell was Lee thinking?! He ordered me to open the door, then when I did (I was in the middle of brushing my teeth for the fifth time) he gave me this HUGE talk about boys, sex, babies, and other HORRIBLE stuff that should not be said by a brother. I could feel my face heat and I was horrified. I punched him, hard. A little too hard I think because he went flying backwards, hit the wall (actually he went through it) and landed in my room in front of Gaara and Kosuke. They glanced at Lee, then the hole in the wall, then threw it and at me. I was breathing heavily, toothbrush still in my mouth. Both Gaara and Kosuke were staring at me wide eyed, I think it was the most emotion Gaara had shown this whole time.

Just then Kakashi ran into my room, then stopped, face going white as he looked at the gaping hole in the wall. He stepped over Lee and the broken sheets of plaster and walked to the hole, looking through it and at me, "What the hell happened?"

"Lee... was... trying... to... give...me... THE...talk." I managed through my ragged breathing. Kakashi's face went from WTH to OMG in two seconds flat.

"I don't want to hear it." he said walking away.

"Urg." I looked away from Kakashi's back and over to Lee who was now gaining consciousness. "Urg, what happened?"

Kosuke ran over to him, "Lee! Are you all right? You just went flying through the wall!"

This time it was my turn to stride over to him, after I spit out the toothpaste (in the sink) then put my toothbrush away. "Yes brother dearest." I crouched down so my face was within an inch of his. "Did you not think that I knew all about, IT?" I spit the word out like a vile and ugly vermin. "Did it not occur to you that I might just know how you and Gaara came to make a baby?" I whispered that part incase Sasuke and Naruto were listening in, and even though it was a whisper it did not make it any sweeter. "Now, most parents I know tell there kids things like that, and even though Kakashi did not out and out tell me, he gave me a particular book when I was, oh, about seven. (cough, Icha Icha, cough) Now this book gave me EVERYTHING I needed to know, and um, I don't think it needs to be repeated by my BROTHER!"

"Amaya chill!" Kosuke said putting her hands on my shoulders in an attempt to pull me away from him.

"IF YOU EVER TRY TO DO THAT AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!!" then I turned to her and Gaara, "You guys didn't stop him?!" Gaara just looked at me.

"I tried! REALLY!" Kosuke admitted, but did I listen? No.

My fist hit her head, "Well try harder! I'm going to get a blanket to put over the wall." On the way I ran over to the hallway window, I threw it open. There outside was the same guy (yeah calling it a guy) he was on a bird, it looked and acted real but I could tell it was made of clay. "What the hell are you? A stalker?" I whispered so that Kosuke or Kakashi couldn't hear.

"I told you, I want your demon, un" the voice sounded like a guy's, it was deep, kind of sexy.

"Tch, you aren't getting it. Not with out me." he looked at me, "I know who you guys are, Akatsuki, right?" he nodded, "Yeah, you guys take peoples demons out of them, killing them." again he nodded. I leaned in closer to him, "You'll have to take me and keep me alive if you want the use of my demon powers." I smirked.

"That can be arranged, un."

"Good, come get me tomorrow night."

"Why not tonight, un?"

"Because there are too many people here now, including the Kazekage."

He nodded, "Tomorrow night then, un. Be waiting." and with that he and the huge bird flew off. I headed into Kakashi's room and grabbed two blankets. Turning to walk back to my room but in the hallway I ran into someone. I looked up to see Kosuke, fear was etched into her eyes, tears threatening to pool out.

"What happened Kosuke? Did they do something to you?"

She shook her head, "Your leaving?" I swallowed, so she had heard. The blankets slipped from my hands and I smiled reassuringly.

"Of course not." I laughed, "I just had to get that creep away, don't worry." I draped an arm over her shoulders, "I'd never leave you."

"Do you promise?" Kosuke knew that I did lie at times like these, I had to get away from that question.

"Stupid." I gave Kosuke a noggie then grabbed the blankets again and walked into my room. That was close, I looked down at my hands. My palms were all sweaty, I sighed, and it was dirtying my sleeves. Oh well, I'm leaving tomorrow anyway, who cares what they think? I threw off the arm sleeves and put them in the hamper with all my other dirty clothes, the scars really stood out against my pale skin and I could feel eyes on them. Tonight I was going to get a serious talking to by Lee, oh well. I needed it; I needed to spend as much time with them tonight as possible. I felt bad about lying to Kosuke like that but if I hadn't she would have gone straight to Kakashi or Tsunade and have them stop me. That couldn't happen, I needed to get out of here.

**Wow! What was with Amaya kissing Sasuke?! And now Kosuke's hearing things she doesn't want to believe, but what? Is she going to trust her friend that she won't run out on her? Or does she see it as the lie that it is?**


	11. Picking At The Open Wound

**Okay...still haven't talked to Kosuke yet...it's still the same day...just...new chapter...**

**Kosuke's POV (Good job!)**

It had been an interesting evening, but I was sure feeling tired all of a sudden. I decided to let the subject of Amaya's leaving (was she lying to me, or to the guy?) drop for now, since I was so tired. I could tell that the others were getting tired too. Lee was lying on Amaya's bed when we got back to her room, holding his head where Amaya had hit him. He had a pretty big bruise growing just above his left eyebrow, and he had plaster all through his hair. Gaara was attempting to get it all out, standing behind him, looking like he didn't feel anything, but I also thought I saw a small smile playing at his lips.

Naruto and Sasuke had left the closet when they had heard Kakashi yelling (weird, that that was what got them out of the closet, even though none of the other commotions had. Must have something to do with him being their sensei), and now sat across the room from the bed, on the. They were both leaning up against the wall, and Naruto looked like he was going to fall asleep all most instantly. Sasuke still looked alert, but not on the same level as he usually is.

I looked around, and even Amaya seemed a little tired, though any one who didn't know her as well as I do wouldn't have noticed it.

"All right," I said to all of them, "I think it's time for bed."

Amaya groaned a little, but didn't complain all that much. The others didn't say anything at all, just got their blankets or sleeping bags set up, that Amaya had gotten then when we had first gotten here. Amaya went over to talk to Lee, to apologize, I assume, and it seemed as if he forgave her and dropped the subject, because soon they were laughing and joking around. I shook my head at the two of them, but smiled slightly. Sure, they didn't hang out nearly as much as any other twins I've ever heard of, and they had a screwed up family, but they were still friends. I have to say, I admire Amaya for not holding a grudge against Lee, since he is the one that their parents seem to care about more (or at least Gai does. Kakashi doesn't seem to really care about either of them).

It took us about ten minutes to get all situated, because there were so many of us, and Amaya doesn't have all that big a room. Amaya and I ended up sharing the bed, which was all right, because there was at least enough room for us both, though it probably wouldn't have been all that comfortable if any two of the four guys tried to fit together in it. Naruto was lying in front of the closet, in his bright orange sleeping bag Amaya had found for him. Sasuke was on his left, about three feet away from Naruto. I guess he didn't want any of us to think that they were going to sleep together, though really I don't think any of us would have cared if they had decided to, as long as they didn't make any noises in the night. Gaara was sitting on the blankets that had been placed out for him under the window, since he doesn't really sleep. We all knew that he was going to go sit on the roof once the rest of us had fallen asleep, so he was close to the window so that he wouldn't wake any of us up, walking through the room.

Actually, Amaya was probably going to join him, because she also barely sleeps (one of the perils of having a demon trapped inside of you, or of have had a demon trapped inside, in Gaara's case). So, I guess I was going to end up getting the bed to myself, which I liked the idea of. And lastly, Lee was lying to the right side of the bed, up towards the window, a little ways. He had a large green sleeping bag that was his. He always leaves it here, to have it when he visits Amaya, so that he doesn't need to bring it with him. It was pretty smart of him, since he usually visits a couple times a month.

Once we were all ready, we sat or laid down on our beds, and talked for about an hour. Sure, we were all tired, but come on, it was a sleep over. Who ever falls asleep at a sleep over before two in the morning. Actually, it was technically almost three by the time I finally fell asleep. Naruto was the first to fall into dreams, and Lee was soon to follow him. We heard each of them mutter a bunch of nonsense while they slept, and tried not to laugh, since it would wake them up. I'm not sure if Sasuke fell asleep before me or not, because all of a sudden I was pretty much out of it. I felt the bed shift, which told me that Amaya had left, but then the darkness surrounded me, and welcomed me in.

It felt like I had barely been sleeping for ten minutes, before I felt my stomach heave. I was awake instantly, and out of the room even faster. I was careful not to step on Lee as I ran out of the room, and I tried to be as quiet as possible, but all I really cared about was making it to the bathroom before the contents in my stomach made their way up my throat and out of my mouth. I made it just in time to lean over the toilet and puke what felt like my guts out. I hated this part of the whole hangover process.

It seemed as if my stomach had been a never ending pit, because food just coming up. When there was no more food, I kept on dry-heaving. This hangover was different from any other I had ever experienced before (not that I've experienced many of them), because the puking-process was taking longer than usual. Also, I didn't have the pounding headache I've had the other few times when I've had a hangover. Odd, I thought, but didn't think any more about it as another dry-heave came up.

"That doesn't sound to good," a voice commented from behind me, as a hand pulled my hair back so that it wouldn't get in the mess.

"I knew I should have just let Gaara tell us all his secret. Damn myself for being so kindhearted," I said, once the heave was over.

I looked back at Amaya, who was shaking her head. "What?" I asked her.

"I don't think this has anything to do with the bottle of sake you drank. Do you want to know what I think?" she asked me.

"No," I said, then changed my mind, "Yes."

"I think you're pregnant," she told me quietly, so that if any one was listening they wouldn't hear.

I rolled my eyes, then shook my head. "It's not possible," I told her, "I've had my period since… then."

Amaya looked at me, and I could tell she was serious, not joking around. "It is possible, I bet. You are pregnant. You've been eating weirdly lately, and having small mood swings, every now and then. And now, you have morning sickness. It all points towards pregnancy."

I shook my head again, refusing to believe her. "You're wrong."

"You wanna bet? Come on, lets go to a doctor's, and they'll tell you that I'm right," she replied, leading the way out of the bathroom.

"Oh, and just which doctor are we going to?" I asked her, not taking her seriously.

She looked back at me and grinned. "The best, of course. I don't want you to be able to say anything about the person not knowing what they are doing, like I know you will. So, we're going to see Tsunade-sama."

I stopped in my tracks, staring at her. "Amaya, what if she asks me questions? I mean, I'm not pregnant, but what if she thinks I've been fooling around, instead of working on my missions?" I asked her.

Amaya looked at me, rolled her eyes and said, "First of all, you are pregnant. Second, she would have to be really stupid to think that **you **would be 'fooling around,' as you call it, instead of working on your missions. Jeez Kosuke, every one knows how dedicated you are to your job."

"Our whole team is," I replied, looking up at the sun that was just rising over the horizon. I missed the guilty look that flashed across Amaya's face.

We walked the rest of the way to the Hokage building in silence. Once we got there, Amaya told the woman waiting at the entrance to the building that we were hoping to see the Hokage, and no, we didn't have an appointment, but could we see her any way? The woman seemed a little upset to have to go up to inform Tsunade that we were there, since she was probably asleep at her desk, and she was never very happy when any one woke her up. But she went any way, and before long the two of us were being ushered through the building, as if we didn't know where Tsunade's office was. This upset both of us a little bit, since we have been to her office before (just yesterday, in fact!) but we got over it quickly.

As we entered Tsunade's office, I noticed that there was, like always, a bottle of sake standing on her desk. Just the thought of that drink made me want to throw-up once again, but since there was nothing left in my stomach, I was able to keep the dry-heave down. Tsunade herself took a nice long swig of it, as we sat down, then smacked her lips.

"Ahh," she said, then turned to us. "What can I do for the two of you so early in the morning? I don't have any missions for either you two or Cooro, if that's why you're here."

"Shit, I knew I was forgetting something," I heard Amaya mutter to herself, as we both remembered that we were supposed to tell Cooro about his being a Jonin.

Oops, I thought to myself, but then shrugged. We could tell him when we see him in training this afternoon. "Um, that's not why we're here," I told Tsunade.

She looked at us curiously. "Well then, why are you here?" she asked us.

"Well, er… you see… um…" I tried to tell her, but I couldn't word anything correctly. So Amaya took care of it for me.

"I think that Kosuke's pregnant, but she doesn't believe me. So, I thought you could give her a check up, and tell her that she is, so she'll finally believe me, and have to admit that I am right, and she is wrong" Amaya told her, then started breathing again.

I could feel my face warming up, and I knew without looking up that Tsunade was now staring at me. I could feel her eyes on me, which just made my face even redder.

"Kosuke, is this true? Is this why you are here?" Tsunade asked me.

I nodded my head, and told her while still looking down, "I'm pretty much positive that I'm not pregnant (Amaya rolled her eyes and snorted), but Amaya seems to think that I am."

"What makes you think that you're not pregnant?" Tsunade wanted to know.

"I've had my period since… then," I informed her.

She turned to Amaya and asked her, "What makes you think that she is?"

Amaya counted off her fingers, "She's been acting weird lately, she has mood swings every now and then, though I think she's been trying to hide them from me, and she's been eating weird food combinations."

Tsunade put her hand to her chin, thinking. "Hm," she said, "Well you both have some good points. I think the only thing to do to be sure is to check. How about it, Kosuke?"

I hesitated, but then nodded my head reluctantly.

"Well, then come over here," Tsunade said, standing up from behind her desk.

I got up out of the chair I was sitting in, and walked over to her desk. She met me in front of it, and told me to hold still. I could see chakra building in her right hand.

"Don't worry, this wont hurt at all. I'm just going to run this chakra over your stomach, and I'll be able to tell if there's a baby in there," she told me.

I was worried for a minute that she'd ask me to lift my shirt up so that it wouldn't be in the way, and she'd see my scars. However, I didn't need to worry, because she didn't need to move the cloth, apparently. She just ran her hand over my stomach, and that seemed to be all.

I looked at her, expecting her to be smiling, and tell me that I was not pregnant. But she didn't. She frowned for a second, then looked at me. I could read the answer in her eyes, but she said it out loud any way.

"I'm sorry Kosuke," she said to me, "but Amaya was right. You are indeed pregnant."

For a minute, my brain wouldn't register what she had said. Pregnant? I thought, no, it's not possible! "B-but…my period. I had it. I-it's not possible," I couldn't manage a sentence, but I was able to get my question across.

Tsunade looked at me, and said slowly and quietly, "It doesn't happen often, but every now and then it happens. A girl or woman will be under so much stress that their period will come, even if they are pregnant."

All of a sudden the room started to go blurry. My head was feeling all, well, floaty, and I knew I was about to faint. I stepped back until I hit Tsunade's desk. I sat up on it, and put my head between my knees. Luckily it worked, and I didn't faint. However, it meant that I could still hear, and be part of, the conversation.

"I told you," Amaya said from across the room, "You should listen to me more often." I knew she was trying to lighten the conversation, but it wasn't really helping.

Tsunade stood in front of me, and put her hand to my forehead, checking my temperature. She must have been satisfied, because she then tilted my head up, and looked in my eyes. She wanted to know if I was still with them, probably. I my self wasn't sure about that. I felt… apart. I felt more like I was watching everything that was happening, instead of it actually happening to me.

"Well, any way, I'd say you are probably some where in the second month, but I can't be sure of that exactly. From all that is developed, though, it certainly isn't less than a month and a half," Tsunade told me, "I'll tell you everything you need to know, but do you have any particular questions?"

"Sake," I said to her, staring at her face but not really seeing her. "Last night I drank a whole bottle of sake. How will it affect the…baby?"

Tsunade sighed and said, "When did you drink it?"

"Probably around eleven thirty," I answered.

"Did you have anything with it?"

"I had some pixie sticks afterwards."

"When did you throw up? I assume you threw it up at some point?"

"This morning, probably around four thirty."

"I don't think you have to worry too much about it. The pixie sticks probably soaked most of it up, before it could harm the baby. The rest of it was most likely thrown-up before it could get to the baby," Tsunade informed me.

I nodded to her to show her I understood, but stared at the floor.

Tsunade looked at me, then said very quietly, "Kosuke, you are a ninja of this village. Just yesterday you were promoted to the rank of Jonin, and I honestly think you deserve that. You work hard, and seem to care more about your friends some times than yourself. If you don't want this baby, then I can get rid of it right now. Nobody needs to know about this. It can be a secret kept between the three of us in this room. But if you want me to do this, then we need to do it now, before the child develops any further. You have to decide right now."

I continued to stare at the floor, but I had heard her. Get rid of the baby? She would do that? Then I could just go on with my life, with the only reminders of how this came about being my scars. I could, maybe, eventually forget about Orochimaru, and that awful mission. I wouldn't have to be a mother at only sixteen, or pregnant at fifteen!

But even as I was thinking it, I knew I couldn't do it. Even if I had never wanted this, had never had a choice in the matter, I couldn't ask Tsunade to kill the child.

"No," I said so quietly that I was surprised either of them heard me. "I don't want an abortion. I'll…I'll keep this child."

"What?!" Amaya yelled from the other side of the room. "What are you talking about? You can't have this kid! You never even wanted to have sex!"

Tsunade looked surprised, then suspicious. I glared at Amaya.

"What does that mean, exactly Kosuke? Did you not have a choice in this matter?" Tsunade asked me, and I could hear the furry in her voice.

"It doesn't mean anything, Hokage-sama. Amaya's just talking," I told her, while still glaring across the room.

"But Kosuke! You didn't-" Amaya started, but I cut her off.

"Lady Tsunade? May I come back later sometime to talk to you more about this? I have some thinking I need to do," I asked, sliding off of the desk.

Tsunade still looked suspicious, but I guess she decided to let it go for now, because she nodded her head to me. "Just try not to do anything stressful, okay? It could hurt the baby, and you even."

I bowed to her, then quickly walked to the door. As I passed Amaya, I grabbed her arm, and pulled her with me. I led her out of the room, then out of the building. Once we were back in the street, I let go of her.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, "What the hell was that for?"

"Listen Amaya," I started, in a voice that told her not to fool around and to listen, "I don't want **any one** to know about this child, but eventually it is going to get out. I understand that, and am accepting it. However, I **will not** accept letting any one know who the father is! That is a secret that will remain between the two of us. You can't even tell Cooro or Anko-sensei, got it?"

Amaya looked at me as if I had no brains. "Hello? If you don't want people to know about the kid, then just get rid of it! I mean, it's not as if you had any say in this at all!" She then hit me upside the head, though I noticed that it was a lighter hit than she would usually give someone.

I looked down at the ground, then back up to her face. "This baby didn't have a say in any of this either. It's not its fault any of this happened, and I'm not going to be responsible for the murder of an innocent baby," I told her, as serious as I'd ever been in my life.

"Okay, I understand that the kid didn't have any say in this, but why should you be punished for the rest of your life for something that that bastard did to you?! How the hell is that fair?" she asked me.

I laughed bitterly. "I thought you of all people would know that life's never fair. That all it does is keep kicking us down, until we no longer have the strength to stand back up."

I looked over to her, and I know that she saw the sadness and bitterness that was over-taking my face, because her own expression changed. She had been mad, her face almost red from anger, and she had been shaking. But now she was no longer shaking, and her face too had sadness written on it. She knew exactly what I meant, and the look on her face proved it.

**Amaya's POV**

Great, this was great. Actually it had its ups and downs, one thing for sure was that this... child... was going to put a whole lot of stress on Kosuke. Not to mention when she wakes up tomorrow I won't be there and that will be stressful too. Yet, with her pregnant she won't come after me for a while. It will give me enough time to train and stay with the bird-guy. I looked up at Kosuke, a smile on my face. I knew I had to make the best of this day for her,

"Lets not talk about this harsh reality okay? We have to get back to the guys before they start flipping." We ran back to my house, at a slower speed then we would usually go. We also didn't jump through the (broken) window, we took the front door. Kosuke seemed aggravated with the precautions that I was taking, but I didn't want anything to happen to her. Anything more than what I was doing to her that she had no idea about.

I walked into the room to find Sasuke and Gaara awake and sitting on my bed, Naruto was still sleeping. Actually it looked like he was making out with my closet door. And Lee... well I just hope he did die in his sleep from blood entering the brain. I walked over to him and put my ear next to his nose. He was still exhaling, good. Before I got a chance to stand back upright Lee flung his arms around my shoulders and pulled my to him.

"MORNING!" he called out, only Lee and Naruto can be hyper in the morning. I scolded him for being so loud, because Naruto was no longer makeing out with the door, now he was prancing around the room.

"Hey everyone! I had a dream Sasuke was a bowl of ramen!" he sang out.

"That would explain your make-out session with my closet door." I said looking at it's wood now turned dark with drool.

"Did you make-out with the bowl of ramen?!" Lee asked appaled.

"No. I ate him."

"You ate me?!" Sasuke asked, paniced.

"Chill Sasuke, just a dream." Kosuke said with a smile. I was glad to see she was putting that behind her for now.

Eventually the first to leave was Gaara and Lee, Kankuro and Temari stopped by to pick Gaara up so they could head back to Suna. Well Lee refused to leave Gaara's side. When Lee hinted at Gaara's "condition" and that he should be there for him Kankuro and Temari agreed. Did Gaara have no say in the matter or something? Anyway, Sasuke and Naruto were the last to go, and I laughed when I saw them leave holding hands. I turned to Kosuke, it was getting late out.

"Are you going to go home and... you know... tell your father?" I asked her, she looked down.

"I guess I kind of have to right?" she walked to the door, I lead her there. She looked almost reluctant to leave, I smiled. "Amaya, don't do anything stupid tonight... alright?"

"Don't worry Kosuke. I didn't have a pixy stick all day today."

"You know that wasn't what I ment." and with that she walked out the door.

"Goodbye." I called, suddenly afraid that this would be the last time I see her. Afraid that she had walked out the door for good. It was then that I promised myself I would see her again. I knew (hoped) she wouldn't desert me, like I was her.

It was nine o' clock when the blond bird-guy came to get me. I left a note on my bed,

_Kakashi and others,_

_I'm sorry, but this lifestyle I was leading isn't going as smoothly as I thought it would when I created it. Kosuke, I'm sure they will let you read this too so, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for doing this to you but I don't know what else to do. I'm sure you know what is under my armsleeves... I think I forgot them... anyway, your the only one and I was able to trust you with that. Know that you can trust me too. I promised my self that I will see you again. Kakashi, I know you tried your best to raise me but I think I speak for everyone when I say you're not the "motherly" type. I don't want you under pressure by thinking you did this to me, no, I did this to myself. Sasuke, thanks for the hair. When Deidara (Kosuke, he's the bird-guy/stalker AND he his also...a guy) saw me he thought I was you so, thanks. If you can't tell by my words I am rolling my eyes. Naruto, I may regret this but, you can have my pixie sticks stash. I won't need it where I am. Sasuke...don't kill me. Lee, this is not you or shudder Gai's fault either. You are a great friend/older twin. You may be crazy and over protective, but you always watched out for me and besides, that is what brothers are for right? Anyway, good luck with your family (I don't mean with Gai), and now use your crazy and overprotective...ness on Gaara. As for Gaara well (cue dramatic music), you're the person who sits with me on the rooftops, who actually listens (besides you Kosuke) to how I feel. I know that the night I had the sleep over you could tell I was stressed. Still you never push me into telling anything, I'm going to miss that. Tsunade, it was your words that pushed me in this, the Akatsuki just kind of helped it along. Yes everyone, you should know that is where I am. Don't bother looking for them, they'll kill you. Tsunade I want to thank you for helping me become as strong as I am now, also watch out for Kosuke. I don't want her to hurt her self. Well, I have to go Deidara's waiting._

_ Later,_

_ Amaya Hitomi Hatake_

Deidara and I left shortly after, it wasn't long. The Akatsuki hide out was in the Rain village, which is right next to the Leaf. It was cool because when Deidara held his hand out to I met everyone else. I could tell this was going to change my life. When he helped me get off the bird I noticed the mouth on his palm. I pulled the hand towards me, causing Deidara to be flung forward and into me, we both fell on the ground laughing. I felt weird to be laughing at a time like this but... I had a little crush on Deidara. ANYWAY... he showed me the mouths (he has one on his sexy abs too) and what they can do. Like make clay animals that explode when he commands. It was SO cool. He brought me into the HQs and

**Whew, long one. Anyway, Amaya's done it. She's gone. And Kosuke, how is she going to handle that? Finding out your pregnant with a child of rape is one thing, but finding out your friend left you the very next day?**

**Can she make it?**


	12. It's Up To You Kosuke

**Oh yeah, I did know that women could get their period. It was my friend who did think so, that's why she put that in there. We were in an argument see, and I wanted her to get preg w/ oro. Anyway, I got what I wanted and she got what she wanted. You'll see that later.**

**Kosuke's POV**

God I'm bored, I thought, as I stood outside the Hokage's office once again. So much has changed since the last time, though, I thought thinking back to yesterday when I was waiting with Amaya in the same place. Then I had had no idea that I was pregnant, and everything was looking fine for me. I didn't have to worry about raising a kid, or making enough money to take care of any one but myself, and I hadn't even really had to worry about that either, since I still live with my father and stepmother.

Now, however, I had to worry about each of those things and more. Technically I do still live with my father and stepmother, but I wasn't really looking forward to that either. See, last night I had chickened out, and not told either of them that they were going to be grandparents. I told myself that it was just because I wanted to get the wording down before I had to tell them, but I knew it was mainly because I was too scared to.

I had been pacing back in forth in my room this morning, trying to work up the nerve to tell my parent, when a ninja came to tell me that the Hokage wanted to see me.

So, there I was, waiting to see her. I assumed that she wanted to talk to me about pregnancy stuff, since I hadn't come back yesterday to talk to her. Which is why I was really surprised when Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, and even Gaara showed up. I guess Gaara had decided to wait an extra day or two, though I know that Kankuro at least had headed out all ready. I think Temari was waiting with Gaara. Probably so that she could spend more time with Shikamaru.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"Dunno," Sasuke answered, "We were just told that the Hokage wants to talk to us."

I shrugged, then went back to waiting in silence. Surprisingly, the others all waited in silence as well. Then the door opened and we were all ushered into the room at once.

Waiting inside the room was Tsunade, Kakashi, and Gai. The two men's appearance was yet another unpleasant surprise. But not the last one of the day. Not by a long shot.

Tsunade looked at the five of us sadly, then ushered to some seats that had been set up in front of her desk. I took the one that was farthest away from where Kakashi and Gai were sitting.

"You're probably wondering why I called you in here, especially so early in the morning," Tsunade said, looking at each of us.

"Do you have a mission for us, Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

We all expected her to yell at him for calling her 'Granny,' but she didn't. That was a bad sign.

"No, Naruto, I didn't call you in here for a mission," she answered him. She picked up a letter that was sitting on her desk. "I have some bad news for you, I'm afraid."

I frowned when she said this, then my eyes grew wide. I had noticed who was missing from the room, and was terrified that I was right in my assumption of why she was missing.

"Kakashi found this letter this morning. It was laying on Amaya's bed," Tsunade said, and then read the letter to us all.

The more she read, the wider my eyes grew, and I could see the surprise in the faces of the other teenagers/young adults in the room. When she was finished reading, I had my eyes closed, trying to hold in my sadness. I knew that something like this was going on in her head, so why didn't I at least try to stop her? I asked myself.

Tsunade put the letter down slowly, then looked at each of us. "Amaya has left Konoha for the Akatsuki…she is now an enemy of the Village Hidden in the Leaves," she said slowly.

My eyes flew open at this. "Amaya? An enemy of the Leaf? You can't seriously think she'd do anything to hurt the Leaf, do you?" I asked, disbelieving.

Tsunade looked at me, and her sadness was written plainly on her face. She shook her head slowly, "I have to consider her a threat now, Kosuke. She deserted us. She is a missing-nin. I can't do anything to change that. I would if I could, but I can't," she told me quietly.

Lee jumped out of his seat. "I need to go after her! I need to bring her back!" he exclaimed.

Gai's eyes went wide at this, the only sign he'd shown the entire time of being worried. "You can't," he cried, "You've got your duty to the village, and a lot of training to do!"

"But I need to go find her, Gai-sensei! She's my sister!" Lee replied, taken aback that his hero didn't want him to go help his sister.

Gai was going to say something in response, but I cut him off. "Lee he's right. Well, sorta(oh, I was going to have to wash my mouth out with a lot of soap). You are needed here in the Leaf. There are…people who need you right now," I said to him, trying to remind him about Gaara and the baby.

"But she's my sister! She needs help!" he yelled.

I nodded. "Yes, she does need help. And I plan on giving her plenty of help when I find her. The first 'help' I'll give her is by knocking some sense back into that thick skull of hers," I told him.

They all looked at me. "What?" I asked them, "Did you expect me to just sit here in Konoha like a good little girl and wait for her to come back? Because I know Amaya, and she is never going to admit that leaving here was a mistake, which means that she'll never come crawling back. It's just not something she does. She's going to need my help."

"But you can't go alone," Tsunade said to me. She was obviously thinking about my current "condition."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Then I wont go alone. I'll go with Cooro and Anko-sensei. The four of us are a team, anyway."

Tsunade shook her head, then told me, "The Chunin exams start next week. Both Anko and Cooro are participating in running them. If you want to go with them, then you'll have to wait a few weeks, maybe even months."

I frowned. I didn't like the idea of waiting that long. "Fine. Then I'll go with some one else."

Tsunade rubbed her forehead, then sighed. "Well," she said, "That means I'll have to look through a pile of papers to find out who doesn't have any missions to go on in the next few months, and then see if they are willing to go on this mission. I'm not going to make any one take this mission if they don't want to."

I nodded my head. It looked to me like any of the four boys sitting next to me would be willing to go find Amaya with me, but they all had other missions that they needed to do.

Tsunade turned to her desk and said, "I'll look right away, Kosuke. Come back in a couple hours and I might have someone for ya. Until then, you five are dismissed."

We got up and left the room. In the hallway, I turned to Naruto. "Come on," I said to him, "I'll show you where Amaya's secret stash of pixie sticks is, since she left them to you."

Naruto nodded sadly. He obviously wasn't any happier about Amaya's leaving, even if it did mean that he would be able to eat his weight in pure sugar. And by his weight, I mean the weight of both his body and the Kyuubi's.

Great, I thought as we walked down the street towards Amaya and Kakashi's house. Yesterday, I found out that I was pregnant. Today I find out that my best friend has abandoned our village, and is very possibly our enemy, now. What's tomorrow's surprise going to be?

But I shouldn't have been worrying about tomorrow, because today wasn't done throwing me surprises that I hated. Not done in the least.

**Amaya's POV**

After I had met everyone things went smoothly, the only thing I was worried about was the question they had asked me. _"If you we ordered to destroy the Leaf village, could you?"_ that was the question, but it wasn't that, that bothered me. It was my answer, I had spoken with out thinking, I just kinda blurted it out. It surprised them, it surprised me. Because I had immediately answered, _"Yes."_ I think the only reason I was able to do that was because I was thinking about Kakashi, Gai, and everyone else I hated there. But Kosuke...

I had thought of something yesterday, when I was leaving, a way to still let Kosuke know I'm alive. I told myself I would leave a note on my bed every night or every other night. Just to tell her what is going on. I wouldn't leave enough info to let her know where I was hiding out exactly, but enough just to keep in contact. I'm sure Kakashi would find it and give it to her. I asked Deidara if he could take me there on his bird when needed. He agreed.

"Hey, noob." I turned away from what I was currently doing (drawing) to look into the smiling face of the fish stick man (Kisame).

"You do realize that just because I'm a 'noob' as you so kindly put it, I can still kill you." I said with a scowl. It was ironic how much of a dark side one can have once they cast away friendship and walk into a whole other world.

"Yeah,"

"Then why have you come?" I asked beginning to draw again.

"I don't know, I'm bored."

"Then jump on a grill, we'll have you for supper."

"Harsh."

"See?" I turned to face him again, "You're getting to know me already."

That was how my day went, a crazy little talk with everyone. Then, finally, Deidara, Sasori, and I were assigned a mission. (I was just paired with them because Deidara brought me there and I was more comfortable with him). The mission scared me, but I knew I could do it. We only had to go to the Leaf Village and steal one out of the seven scrolls on demons. They asked me to do it because I knew where they were.

Once again I was back in Konoha, this time in an Akatsuki cloak with a straw hat covering me face. The headband I wore like a collar now bore a scratch along the insignia. With Deidara, we just flew over the walls, it was much easier. We headed to the Hokage tower; using our chakra we climbed up it. That was when the alarm rang. ANBU were after us. I jumped into the tower, using demon speed. I told Deidara to get a bird ready at the walls, Sasori went with him. I wanted to do this alone.

The scrolls were where I remembered them, I grabbed the one they wanted and threw it over my back. That was when I ran into someone. Well two someones. Tsunade and Kakashi. I smiled waved, and then in a movement that was only a blur, I pulled down my mask and screamed. One of my secret weapons. It was based on piercing sound waves that brought people to their knees. People like Kakashi and Tsunade.

I pulled down my hat, hiding my face and jumped back out the window and landed on the ground. I was surrounded by ANBU, and there off to the sidelines, was Kosuke. She couldn't recognize me with the hat in my eyes. I smirked then looked at her, tilting my face up so she could see me. I know it was mean, but hey, I wanted to see her face. Boy, it was priceless. She looked shocked; she even took a step back. Probably just realizing that, yes, I was now a danger to the Leaf village. Just then Lee, Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke came running up behind her. Only Lee and Sasuke saw me before I got a chance to pull the hat down.

With only some of my guard up I was attacked by the Jonin, jumped on and tackled to the ground. I let out my demon chakra. Raw chakra. They all bounced back off me, some hitting walls, some hitting the street. I ran off, Deidara had a bird set up waiting. We headed back to the HQ, I handed Sasori the scroll and lay out on the bird. I used way too much chakra throwing off those guards. Kosuke probably hates me now, oh well I still left a note on my bed for her. What? You think I'd leave with out doing so? No. On my way back I dropped it on my bed through the window. Duh.

_Kosuke,_

_ Yeah I realize you probably hate me now, but I hate a lot of people in that village. I wouldn't have left if I knew I couldn't help in some way destroy the village. There is just the small problem of you. With you still in the village I couldn't destroy it. Let's just say you're the only thing that is keeping your village safe. So it looks like you have a tough choice on your hands: _

_Let me stay here while you stay in the village making it safe and not in danger of demolition,_

_Or_

_Come find me and leave your village under attack._

_ Your choice._

_ Amaya Hitomi_

_P.S_

_ Oh and it was nice seeing you all today! Hope it happens again real soon!_

I only put my first and middle name because I had taken off Hatake and was now using Hitomi as my last name. I knew I was being a total bitch in that letter, but I was going to give Kosuke the truth. I knew that would be the way she wanted it. She hated it when people lied to her. I wasn't going to lie to Kosuke anymore; she needed to know that this was what I had chosen. Now, it was her turn.


	13. Amaya Digs Deeper

**Sorry! This time it was not my laptop that got taken away! My charger died! I'm getting a new one within a week so be ready!**

**Right now, I'm just using the gay one in my livingroom. I was lucky I found this story on this computer.......I didn't think I had it... -_-'**

**Kosuke's POV**

"That bitch!" I snarled, and then punched the wall. I was standing outside the building that Amaya had stolen the scroll from. I still could barely believe it. Amaya…my best friend…had stolen from our village. Correction, I thought looking at the letter in my hands, **my** village. She had decided that she had had enough of the Leaf Village, apparently.

"Why couldn't she just decide to move to Suna, or something? Why the Akatsuki?" I asked myself quietly.

"What's it say?" Tsunade asked me, exiting the scroll room. She had been looking around to make sure that only the scroll that we had all seen Amaya carry out of the room was missing.

I handed her the letter, without saying a word. She scanned it quickly, and I could see she was getting more and more upset the farther she read.

As a group of ANBU and those of us who had witnessed the theft had stayed at the building after Amaya disappeared, Kakashi had gone back to his house. However, he had been back almost immediately, holding a letter. The letter had had my name on the outside of it, and he told me as he handed it to me, "I found this on her bed."

I didn't have to ask who he was talking about, because I had immediately recognized Amaya's handwriting. I read it through thoroughly, and had been shocked and angered when I got to the end of it.

"This is not good," Tsunade stated, when she finished reading it. She handed the letter back to me, shaking her head.

"What's not good?" Kakashi asked from behind me.

I stiffened. I was not happy with any of the people who had made this turn of events happen, and Kakashi was right up there at the top of the list, under only Gai.

"Did you read the letter that Amaya left on her bed?" Tsunade asked him.

He shook his head. "It was not addressed to me," he replied.

"Why, aren't you a gentleman," I said to him, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tsunade scowled at me, then said, "Let him read the letter."

I reluctantly gave the letter to Kakashi, making sure that I didn't touch him as I placed it in his hand. I wanted him to know exactly whom I blamed for everything.

He bent his head over the letter, and scanned it quickly. I couldn't tell what his reaction to the letter was, because he always has his emotions under control. However, when he looked up, he was scowling slightly.

"I can't believe she would do something like this," he said quietly.

I glared at him. "You can't believe that she wants to get revenge on the people who never treated her as anything more than dirt?" I asked him.

He looked at me, still scowling. "No," he replied, "I can't believe she'd make you have to make a decision like this."

I was a bit dumbfounded. I didn't even know Kakashi knew that Amaya and I were best friends, more like sisters even. I really didn't think he'd care about her leaving me with such a hard choice, only that she was gone, and now a very large threat to the village.

"I can't believe it either," Tsunade said, taking the letter back from Kakashi, and looking at it once again. "But she is, and you have to decide."

I stared at her incredulously, and then back to the letter. My decision…it wasn't a decision at all.

_Let me stay here while you stay in the village making it safe and not in danger of demolition,_

_Or,_

_Come find me and leave your village under attack._

_Your choice._

I couldn't leave the village if there was any chance of an attack while I was gone. We all have a little bit of an idea as to how strong the Akatsuki are, and there is little chance that the village would survive an attack by them, at least, survive enough so there's still something that resembles a village. Plus, I highly doubted Tsunade would allow me to leave the village while it was under such a threat. She takes her job as Hokage seriously, and will protect the village with her life. Even if it means she would have to put a watch on me at all times, she would still do it, I'd bet.

I stared hard at the ground, realizing the extent of my decision that wasn't a decision at all. I couldn't go after Amaya. Couldn't drag her back home by the hair, berating her the entire time. I was never going to see my best friend again. At least not on peaceful terms. If we ever did meet again (in the village of course, because I could no longer leave the village), we would be enemies, and we would have to fight each other, with a goal of only killing the other.

I blinked my eyes, holding back the tears that I felt forming. Amaya and I would never get to go to a bar together and drink together (legally, I mean. We had done it before, just illegally), we'd never get to go to the other person's wedding, if they ever had one. She was never going to be able to meet my child. There were so many opportunities that we had had before that were no longer there.

As I stared at the ground, I clenched my fists tight enough that my nails drew blood. I used that as a way to calm myself down, before I broke down right there in front of everyone. As soon as I had my emotions in check, I looked back up to Tsunade.

"There is no decision to be made," I told her. "This is my home, my village. I will do what ever is needed of me to protect it."

Her face broke in to a relieved grin. "Oh good. I thought for a minute there that you were going to insist on going after her. If that had been the case, I would have had to get some ANBU to make sure you didn't leave. Or even Kakashi here, considering he was going to go with you to get her-"

My eyes widened, and I interrupted her. "Wow, wait what?" I asked, shocked at that last part.

Tsunade looked a little sheepish at first, knowing my intense dislike for said man. "Yes, well, Kakashi was going to be the one to go with you to find Amaya. He doesn't have any missions for right now, and he is her father. Plus, he offered to go." She replied, regaining her composer.

"Why would you offer to go?" I asked Kakashi, very suspicious.

He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. "She's my daughter. I know I was never a very good fatherly mother figure. In fact, I know that I'm a very big part of this whole problem. I want to do what I can to make up for it," he informed me.

I rolled my eyes. "Wow, how big of you," I said. However, I was thinking, And you couldn't have had this big change of heart **before** Amaya ditched the village, and made my life more of a living hell than it all ready was?

**Amaya's POV**

Well I have definitely decided Pein is a dick. I mean, I just got here! I already stole the scroll from leaf, now he is asking me to steal another one. Although this one's from Suna. Gaara's village. I think this is going to be more difficult than stealing from Konoha.

I took off with Deidara and Sasori again, this time heading southwest to Suna instead of east to Konoha. Again, it didn't take long to get there, and when we did Dei and Sasori stayed and waited for me at the gate. There, I took off my cloak, headband, and hat.

I had been there many times before so everyone knew who I was; therefore it was easy for me to get around. Everyone I knew nodded in acknowledgement, unaware that I was about to totally defy them.

When I got to the tower of the Kazekage I met with the guards. Gaara dating my twin brother allowed me passage whenever I want, and apparently Konoha had yet to inform them on my treachery. Stupid Konoha. Tut tut.

"Amaya," they bowed, I returned it. "Kazekage has yet to return to Suna." good, it was much easier. I could defy Kankuro easier than Gaara. "May we ask, if Kazekage is not here, why are you?"

"Ah, Kazekage wanted me to inform Kankuro of personal family matters." I said with the best fake smile I could manage at that point.

"Yes, enter." they held the door open for me and I walked in. Kankuro stood from the desk and mounds of paperwork.

"Amaya, it's been awhile!" he said with a smile as he walked over to me. My eye twitched but I managed a smile.

"I know!" I said shaking his out stretched hand.

"So what was so important you came all the way from Konoha to tell me?" I laughed, sorry, couldn't help it. I came from Konoha? Yeah. That was good. "What is so funny?" he asked, a smile still on his face.

I jumped and pinned him against the wall, my hand at his throat. His eyes widened. "Who are you?!"

"Come on 'Kuro, it's me. Amaya." I said my teeth growing.

"What the hell are you doing then!?"

"Stealing your scroll." I struck as fast as I could. My teeth digging into his neck. You see this jutsu was....disturbing to say the least, but effective. You see, along with his blood I also suck out his voice. It wasn't permanent, I hadn't skilled it that far.

I threw his unconscious body to the floor beside me as I wiped away the blood that had stained my cheek. I opened the door behind the desk, there had to have been a hundred thousand scrolls in there. I looked in, immediately finding the one I needed.

I grabbed it, strapped it to my back then opened the door and took off running. "Later guys!" I called to the guards as they looked at me then looked inside. They immediately called a medical unit and back-up. But it was too late. I was gone. It took me not ten minutes to find Deidara and Sasori. I told them to take the scroll back to Headquarters; I had to stop by Konoha a minute.

I was surprised, on my way into the gates I ran into Sasuke. What surprised me was the backpack on his shoulders and Sakura unconscious and on a bench in the background. How much had I missed?

"Sasuke?" he looked up, not really surprised. I walked over to him and raised an eyebrow. "You stealin' my gig?"

"Kinda." he said with a smile.

"Off to Orochimaru then?"

"Yep."

"Well, when you get there, try and say more then two syllable words." I took a step closer, and looked into his eyes.

"Last time you were there, you messaged Konoha for help to get you out. Not going to do that again are you?"

"No, I'm staying this time. I need to kill Itachi; I'm not getting strong enough here. I'm just upset that it took you leaving for me to realize that."

"What about Naruto? He's going to miss you."

"After Itachi, I need to revive my clan. Naruto can't help me there." I almost said what about Gaara? Gaara can do it because of his demon, why not Naruto? But I kept it inside. Gaara didn't want others to know.

"Well, good luck." I said turning to walk away. Sasuke grabbed my shoulder.

"Thanks." he kissed me, much like I did at my house when I had the sleep over. My eyes were wide and as soon as he pulled away he disappeared. I figured I'd just let it be. What could it mean anyway. Nothing that needed to be dealt with now at least.

I ran into Kakashi's house and quickly found a piece of paper and a pen.

_Kosuke,_

_Well, I didn't attack you guys again. Are you happy? You probably shouldn't be. Here's a hint; tell Gaara I'm sorry. Yeah, I attacked Suna. I just took a scroll, Deidara didn't blow anything up. I may have hurt Kankuro a little though; he won't be able to talk for a few days, weeks, okay maybe months if I did too much damage. Anyway, I saw Sasuke. WTF up with that? Why all of a sudden after I leave he does? Did the baby need an invitation? I bet Naruto's having a hard time. You guys have no idea. Anyway, I hope to see you soon, bet you don't ^.^_

_Later,_

_Amaya Hitomi_

_P.S_

_Here, I don't need this anymore. It only held me back before._

Before I left I dropped the maroon mask I wore of my face on top of the note. Then I took off into headquarters, unnoticed, unheard, uncared about.


	14. Naruto's Pain & Confessions

**Yeah I know, you probably were so mad when I didn't update! LOL But now that I got the story up and running we are good! And you just sit tight, you'll find out everything about the whole Naruto, Sasuke, and Amaya deal. Coming right up!**

**Kosuke's POV**

I was walking down the street from the training yards that day, when Kakashi found me. I continued walking, and simply looked at him. He clearly got the message, because he silently handed me a folded piece of paper. This made me stop walking, and I snatched the paper out of his hands. As I read the letter that was clearly from Amaya, my eyes grew bigger and bigger.

When I had read the letter through twice, I looked up at Kakashi and spoke to him for the first time.

"I have to see the Hokage," I told him, and then started running to the Hokage building. I wasn't happy when he started following me, but I decided not to say anything.

"What is it?" he asked as we drew closer to the building.

"You'll find out soon," I told him, as I came to a stop right in front of the building.

* * *

Gaara looked paler than usual. I was afraid for a minute that he was either going to faint or lose control of his sand, as it began to stir around in the small office.

As soon as I had given the letter to Tsunade and she had read it, she had summoned some one to find Gaara. He had come quickly, and Temari and Lee came with him. So now there were seven of us crowded into that small room, which was quickly growing smaller and smaller.

When Gaara read the letter, his eyes widened to the largest size I had ever seen them, and I could have sworn his pale skin grew paler. It was the most emotion I had ever seen on Gaara, and I didn't like it at all.

Getting a grip on himself, he handed the letter to his sister, who scanned it quickly. When she got to the part about Amaya attacking Kankuro, she swore out loud. When she finished reading it, she handed it to Lee. I watched him closely as he read the letter, and wasn't surprised when his enormous eyebrows rose, nearly touching his bowl haircut. He gasped when he got to the end of the letter, and I could see moisture forming in his eyes.

"Amaya…she wouldn't…couldn't…have done this! I-it must be some kind of stupid joke! You know how she does that!" he exclaimed, trying to get all of the blame off of his sister's shoulders.

Tsunade looked at him sadly and replied, "Do you really believe that Lee? We have to face it, Amaya is no longer one of our allies."

I stared out the window, not able to look at any one in that room. I heard Lee start to cry quietly, him being the emotional guy he is.

Gaara looked at Tsunade and told her, "Lady Hokage, I am afraid my sister and I must be leaving. I have to go take care of my brother and village."

Tsunade nodded, showing him she understood completely.

"I hope this…unfortunate turn of events, has not damaged our friendship with Suna," she worded carefully, glancing at Gaara.

He shook his head.

"No, of course not. Konoha is not responsible for damage that is done by a rogue ninja," he replied quietly.

I heard Lee take in a sharp breath when he Gaara said this. Then he said, "Lady Hokage, I would like permission to go and try to find my sister, and bring her back to this village before she can do any more damage."

I turned back around, and saw Lee staring straight in Tsunade's eyes, and her staring back. I also saw Gaara, standing to the right of Lee, look down. He didn't want Lee to go, but he wasn't about to say anything.

"Lee, are you sure about this? It will be very dangerous you know that? Amaya may be your sister, but she has made it very clear to all of us that she no longer considers herself to be a member of this village. What makes you think she will listen to you?" Tsunade asked Lee, leaning forward on her desk, folding her fingers together.

Lee simply stated, "I'm her brother. She'll listen." He didn't sound very confident, though.

Before this discussion went on any farther, I interrupted.

"Lee," I asked, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He nodded, and walked over to stand next to me by the window.

"Lee, you can't go after Amaya," I told him quietly, so that no one could hear me.

"What? Why?" he asked, surprised.

I looked out the window for a minute before saying, "Look Lee. You can't go after Amaya because there are other things you are needed for. Think for a minute, and you'll know I'm right. What about Gaara, huh? What about the child he's carrying. That's your child. Gaara's going to need you. Would you desert them now?"

Lee looked down, ashamed.

"And also, what will it accomplish, bringing Amaya back?" I asked, and he looked at me quizzically. "She's not going to want to come back with you. Do you really think you could beat her in a fight, because, no offense, but I don't. And even if you do manage to some how drag her back, that'll be bad too. The minute Amaya steps back in this village, even on peaceful terms, Tsunade will have to ship her over to Ibiki. She had to do that with Sasuke, remember? She'll have to do it to him again, if he comes back, since he has left us once again. And, even though I'm furious with her right now, I'd rather not have Amaya tortured for information."

He looked terrified at the thought of handing his sister over to Ibiki. Being Anko's student, I've learned more than I ever wanted to about the art of torture. Lee really didn't know just how bad it would be to let Ibiki get a hold of her, and I sure wasn't about to tell him. He wouldn't be able to sleep for weeks, if I did.

Lee nodded his head slowly, though I could still see the pain in his eyes. God Amaya, I thought, do you even care that you're causing your twin so much pain? Do you?

"You're right Kosuke. Bringing Amaya back here would be bad. But what do we do if we can't do that?" he asked, trying to still find a way to get his sister back.

I shook my head. I didn't want to tell him what I really thought; that we couldn't get Amaya back. That the moment she had attacked Konoha, there was nothing that any of us could do. She could have lived in Suna, but even that idea would no longer work.

"I don't know what we can do, Lee, but I'm sure that we'll think of something, eventually," I lied through my teeth to him.

He smiled a little, and I was glad I had lied. He turned back to the others, and walked up to Tsunade's desk.

"Lady Hokage, I would like to change my request. I would like to be able to escort the Kazekage and his sister back to their village, as a gesture of kindness from our village to theirs," he said to her formally.

Tsunade blinked, surprised by this change, but quickly recovered herself. She nodded, and then said, "Very well Lee, if the Kazekage has no objections, then that sounds like a good idea."

Gaara smiled slightly and nodded. Temari smirked slightly in a knowing way, but then quickly hid it before Gaara or Lee could see it.

From over by the window, I said, "Tsunade-sama, if I may suggest something?"

She looked over at me and nodded.

"Perhaps," I started slowly, "perhaps once the three of them arrive at Suna, perhaps Lee should stay there for a little while, at least until the people in the village calm down. It must be horrible to have your village robbed while your brave leader is away, especially if it's by someone you thought you could trust. Lee can help calm them down, and show them that our villages are still united. From what I know, people in Suna respect Lee, and it will help them to see a familiar face, one they know doesn't have a treacherous bone in his body."

Tsunade thought this through for a minute, and then nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea. What do you think, Lord Kazekage?" she replied.

Gaara also nodded, and then said, "That sounds fine with me."

"All right then, Lee, you know your mission. I expect you to be ready as soon as those two are," Tsunade told Lee, who nodded.

"I plan on leaving first thing in the morning," Gaara informed us all.

"Well then, you three had better get ready for your trip," Tsunade said, and Lee and Temari bowed to her, as Gaara nodded his head, before the three of them walked out of the room.

I sighed as the door closed behind them, and the three adults in the room looked over at me.

"I don't know what you said to Lee, Kosuke, but what ever it was, it seemed to have worked," Shizune said to me, as Ton-Ton walked over to me and oinked at me to pick him up.

I bent down and scratched him behind his ears, but didn't pick him up.

"Well, I couldn't let him go off after Amaya. He wouldn't stand a chance against her, let alone the entire Akatsuki," I replied as I stood back up.

Tsunade nodded her head in agreement.

"Poor guy," she said, tapping her fingers on her desk, "he must be really missing his sister, if he thought he could take on that entire group."

"He's always been like that," Kakashi remarked from where he was leaning on the wall, "he thinks that he can solve the world's problems just with a little sweat and hard work. He'll learn, though."

I glared at him and said icily, "At least he cares about his family and friends! At least he doesn't just stand around, staring at a large stone all day, wishing he could have done something to save all of those people he let die!"

Kakashi's eyes flashed at me. It takes a lot to really make him mad, but I guess insulting him and rubbing in how he can't bring his friends back from the dead is one way.

Before he could say anything back, however, Shizune interrupted us. "I think that's enough, you two," she said, and glared at Tsunade.

"What did I do?" Tsunade asked her.

"You need to stop this before it gets out of hand, _Lady Hokage_," she told her, frowning.

"But it was just getting good! Oh all right! Knock it off you two, before I smack you both!" Tsunade exclaimed, and then flexed her arms just to prove her part.

"Not exactly what I meant," Shizune murmured over to the side.

I shook my head, and then turned back to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, if you no longer need me, may I…?" I asked her.

She nodded her head, and gestured to the door. "Go ahead, Kosuke. You are dismissed. Oh, but if you get any more letters, I want you to bring them to me immediately, understand?" she asked.

I paused at the door, and nodded my head.

Without looking at her I answered, "If I feel that the letter has important information that you should know about, then I will bring it to you right away." I did not promise to bring her every one of my letters, because they were my business, my last connection to my best friend.

I left the room before anyone could say anything more, and rushed down the stairs and out of the building. Once I emerged from the doorway, I looked around me. The afternoon was almost over, and the sun was beginning to set. I decided to walk around for a little while.

After about twenty minutes of walking aimlessly around, I reached one of the training grounds. I thought about practicing for a couple of minutes, until I heard a small sob coming from behind one of the wooden posts. I walked towards the post, and peered around it. There, sitting on the ground, was a sobbing Naruto.

I sat down next to him quietly, and put my hand on his shoulder. I didn't have to ask what was wrong because I all ready knew: Sasuke. I didn't say anything to him, just gently pulled him into my arms, letting him cry on my shoulder. At first he resisted, but after a minute he just leaned into me, letting his tears fall down onto my clothing.

I rubbed his back like I would when comforting a young child, and made soft "Sh-ing" noises. After about five minutes he began to calm down, though tears were still running down his cheeks.

"Why?" he croaked out, "Why did he have to leave?"

"Oh Naruto," I sighed, and then said, "I don't really know. Some times, some times people just need to leave, even when they have a great life and great friends, they just feel like they don't belong there. There's nothing we can really do to help them. We try to love them, to show them how much we care about them, but they leave anyway."

"It doesn't make any sense!" he cried, "I thought he loved me! I thought I made him happy! I thought he hated Orochimaru!"

"So did I, Naruto," I replied quietly, inwardly squirming at the name of the man I hated so much, "Sasuke had us all fooled."

We sat there for a few minutes in silence, each of us with our own thoughts. Eventually Naruto looked at me and said, "Kosuke, I'm sorry. You know, about Amaya leaving, and all. I guess you must know kinda how I feel."

I forced a small smile to my face, and then said, "I'm sorry, too. About Sasuke, and such." Especially because I have a feeling that Sasuke's leaving had something to do with Amaya's leaving, I thought, but didn't say so out loud. For some reason that kiss they had exchanged way back during the party hadn't seemed quite as forced, as it should have.

We sat and stared at the stars that were starting to emerge in the sky for a while. Finally Naruto said, "It's going to be hard, isn't it? Trying to get on with out them, I mean."

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, it will be."

"But… I think we can do it. I'm not sure how, but…"

"It'll take some time to get used to this," I replied, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with him.

We were sitting in a semi-comfortable silence, when we heard a bit of movement on nearby. We looked around, and saw Hinata walking cautiously over to us.

"N-Naruto? Kosuke?" she asked, making sure it was us, since it was now dark out.

"Hi Hinata," I said, as she walked over.

"Hey," Naruto said, not in his usual cheerful manor, but not sounding as sad as he had.

"D-do you mind if I join you?" she asked in her usual quiet way.

I smiled and said, "Of course not." and moved over so she could sit between me and Naruto.

After she sat down she looked at me and said, "I heard about Amaya. I'm so sorry, Kosuke."

I nodded my head, not really sure what to say to this. Hinata turned to her other side and said to Naruto, "And I also heard a-about Sasuke, N-Naruto. I'm so sorry."

A few new tears ran down his face, and she hesitantly patted his shoulder. He leaned his head against her shoulder, as he had done to me, and her eyes grew as wide as saucers. Even though it was dark, I was sure her face was completely red.

Smiling to myself, I stood up carefully, and told them, "I really hate to go right now, but I need to be getting home. Maybe I'll see you two tomorrow."

I waved to them and began walking away.

"B-b-but!" I heard Hinata say from behind me, obviously nervous at having Naruto sobbing on her shoulder, and me just walking away leaving it for her to deal with.

Sorry Hinata, I thought as I reached the edge of the training yard, but it's your turn to help him. Trust me, you'll both thank me later. I hope, at least.

As I got farther away, I heard a small chuckle come out of the bushes by me. I stopped walking, and silently pulled out a kunai, tensing up for a fight.

However, I didn't need to worry, because a second later Kakashi walked out of the bushes, still chuckling.

"Playing matchmaker, are we?" he asked me, as he walked up next to me.

"Jeez, what are you, a stalker? Why are you following me?" I yelled at him, as I put me kunai away.

"I'm not stalking you. Tsunade sent me to follow you around, just to make sure you don't go wandering out of the village. You must have figured out she would do this, didn't you? It just so happens that I got to be the lucky one she picked for tonight," he told me, walking next to me as I started moving once again.

I swore, and then growled at him, "So what, are you going to follow me into my house and tuck me into bed, too?"

He shook his head.

"No, I'm supposed to follow you up to the door, and then I'm off duty," he replied.

"Well there's one good thing, I guess," I muttered, and then walked on in silence. I couldn't wait to get home so that I could be rid of him, and so I could punch something that wouldn't yell, like my bed or pillow, or wall even. It had been a really long day.

**Amaya's POV**

I tried to get some sleep I really did. But all that came to my head was the fucking bastard. Who did he think he was? I mean really? Kissing **me**?! He has to be out of his fucking mind.

After about an hour of restless sleep I decided to find out for myself.

I jumped out the small, single window I had in my "room" and landed safely on the ground. After about ten minutes of walking I picked up the pace and tried to race Kosuke home. I knew she was never home this early in the evening. It just depends on if I can make it there before she does.

I jumped the gate and landed in a tree in a remote part of the village. I looked around, the training ground being to my left. I honed my wolf senses and found, Naruto, Hinata, Kosuke, and Kakashi. Also the smell of broken tears, tears recently shed. Naruto. Kosuke would never allow herself to cry in front of others. She learned well.

I smirked, not home yet.

I sailed across making sure I was unseen in the night and began jumping/counting the roofs to where hers lay. I passed mine which meat I needed to pass six more houses and I will land on hers. When I did I landed on the front door step.

I knocked on the door, looking around to make sure no patrolling ANBU caught me. The door opened and Kosuke's father stood there. He looked at me, he couldn't see well in the dark, I took a step inside and he saw me.

"Hey! You-" I did a high kick and got him in the back of the neck. I caught him before his unconscious body hit the floor. No need to make a mess and give early evidence. I stuffed him in the closet.

I took his look with the transformation jutsu and waited until Kosuke got back.

It didn't take ten minutes. I heard noises at the door. I opened it and looked down at Kosuke. Then at the man behind her; Kakashi. I inwardly growled. What the hell?

"Kosuke, who is this?" I asked, faking a smile. Kakashi looked at me skeptically.

"Dad, this is Kakashi, Amaya's father. He was sent by Tsunade to escort me home. To 'protect' me." Just then I was sent flying along the room. Kakashi stood in front of Kosuke. "Protecting" her.

"WHAT!? You just attacked my father?!" Kosuke screeched at him.

"That's not your father. The person had **way** to much chakra to be your father." Kakashi answered her.

I laughed menacingly, clapping my hands as I got up and walked towards them.

"Very nice. Clever, clever." then the commonly heard _poof_ and back to me. I snarled, "But I would have expected a better hit from my father." Both of them looked a bit taken aback.

Until Kakashi rushed after me. I stood straight and easily sent the push off in the other direction with a flick of the wrist. As Kakashi stumbled with his balance I jumped into the air and brought my leg up, twirling so my shin was once again lodged into the back of someone's neck.

Kakashi hit the ground with a thump. I smiled and looked at Kosuke who was staring at me wide eyed. Then she came after me.

"Come on Kosuke. I'm not going to use 20% of my power like when we trained together." I crouched in an animalistic way and smirked, "No, this time, I don't care if you are pregnant. I'm going all out."

At first I didn't really, I allowed her to block some of my hits, dodge them. But when I got tired of playing cat and mouse, she was no longer dodging or blocking but just forcefully getting hit. After a minute I had not realized she led me to the door. I only did when she slipped through it and started running away.

"Fuck." I muttered chasing after her.

I finally caught her in the training grounds. I pinned her against the tree and snarled. Struggling with the feelings I still had hidden about this village and Kosuke, and struggling with the demon that wanted to just destroy everything. I smashed her shoulders into the tree telling her to pay attention to me.

"Now listen to me, and listen closely." I growled out. Kosuke merely nodded, unable to do anything at this point. "I need information. Why did Sasuke leave? And why the hell did he _kiss_ me?!" I practically yelled.

I heard a whimper to my left and my head snapped that way. I saw Naruto standing there, Hinata cowering behind a training log. Shit. I should have known Naruto would have still been here. I looked at Kosuke, then Naruto again.

"You must know. After all you were the closest one to him." I slid one of the kunai that the Akatsuki members kept on their shoulders down the sleeve of the coat and into my hand. I pressed it against Kosuke's throat.

"Tell me all you guys know, or there will be another ninja missing from this village." I licked my lips, "And with Kosuke out of the way I can totally destroy this!" Maybe I was turning into the psychotic rouge ninja......oh well. It kinda works for me.


	15. Spilling The Beans

**Kosuke's POV:**

As soon as I could once I got home, I ran up to my room. I looked around the room, unsure of what to do. I felt like I needed something, but I wasn't sure what. Then I noticed an empty scroll open on my desk. I had taken it out that morning to go over some new moves I was thinking about trying out, but had left it out when I decided to just try the moves out, instead of planning them out like usual. I had forgotten all about it until that moment, but I decided that writing out certain things right then would probably be a good idea. Maybe it would help me to get my thoughts straight. So I began writing.

_Oh, wasn't that a fun night! Yes, that is very heavy sarcasm. Once I got home after the training ground incident, I had to first find my father (found him locked in a closet. Damn Amaya), and then I had to wake Kakashi up and get him out of my house. And then I decided that, since the night had all ready been completely ruined, I'd finally tell my father that he was going to be a grandfather. Have you ever had to do that at the age of fifteen? I hope not. Here's pretty much the extent of the conversation. For tonight at least._

_"Um, Dad? I kinda need to tell you something," – me_

_Still grumbling about how Amaya locked him up in a closet. – Dad_

_"Dad?" – me_

_"What is it, Kosuke?" – Dad_

_"Well…I'm pregnant," – me_

_O.O' – Dad_

_"…" – me_

_"Um…who's the father (so that I know who to kill, .)?" mumbles – Dad_

_"I, um, I don't know," – me_

_"WHAT?!" O.O (again) – Dad_

_"…yeah…" – me_

_VERY LONG SILENCE…_

_"Um, I'm gonna go to bed, I think," – me_

_Yep, so that was the conversation. I snuck back downstairs about an hour later to see what my dad was doing, and he was sitting in the exact same position as when I left him. As far as I know, he's still sitting there. Probably wondering how the hell this happened. Sometimes I wonder too. How the hell did my life become so messed up? Oh, yeah, it all stems back to Orochimaru. And Sasuke, now that I think about it. I mean, if he had never sent a note to the village, asking for help to get him out of the Sound, then I would never have been on that mission to help rescue him, and I would never have had to go up against Orochimaru, or be raped by him. Hell, if it weren't for Sasuke, then I would never have even met that snake-fucker. _

_I hate Uchihas. All Uchihas. Especially ones that get me raped by their freakin' boss! _

_But, it seems as though Amaya doesn't hate Uchihas. Especially ones who have hair that a duck (either male or female) has probably tried to have sex with. In fact, it would seem as though Amaya and said duck-fucker might have had a little thing going on at one point. How the hell I didn't know about it is beyond me. Amaya's not great at keeping many secrets. After all of the information that I have found out about today, and the past couple days, here is what I have come up with;_

_1.)Sasuke likes Amaya. Apparently a lot. Enough to date her (possibly?) behind Naruto's back when the two of them were dating. _

_2.)Amaya seems to like Sasuke back. Maybe not to the same level that Sasuke likes her, but enough to date, or at least kiss, him._

_3.)From the comments Naruto said that Sasuke said when he was drunk, it sounds like the two of them…had sex? Hmm. I never would have guessed that. But, now that I think about it, there are certain characteristics in her personality that matches up well with his own. _

_4.)After Sasuke found out that Amaya had left the village, he too left, just not going to the same evil organization as her. So, that means that there is a good possibility that Sasuke only wanted to come back to the Leaf village…so that he could get together with Amaya?_

_5.)The two of them were dating behind everyone's backs, meaning that either it was just a casual thing for the both of them and neither thought it was really going to go anywhere, neither one wanted to hurt Naruto's feelings so they didn't tell him and hoped he would never find out, or maybe it started before Sasuke and Naruto started dating, and Sasuke only dated him so that no one would ever guess about him and Amaya. Hm. I highly doubt the second one is likely. It could be either of the other two, or maybe it's a reason that I haven't thought of yet. _

_Any way, whatever the reason, Amaya obviously didn't (doesn't? Does he still like her, I wonder?) like him as much as he loved her. I mean, she was the one to leave the village first. After he came back from Sound, at least. Wow, this is all really confusing. And I still have to face Tsunade tomorrow, answer all of her questions that she's going to have about what happened tonight. Plus I'm probably going to have to talk more with my father about my…current condition. I can't wait for that. Oh, and it'll be even better when Misa finds out. That'll be great, she'll be thrilled. I can just hear her now. _

"_YOU'RE WHAT?!" – Misa_

"_I'm pregnant," – me_

"_B-but, that means…I'm going to be a grandmother! I'm too young to be a grandmother!" – Misa_

"_Yeah, well, I happen to think that I'm too young to be a mother, but you don't hear me complaining," – me_

_You know, I really don't like that woman. She's nothing more than a stuck-up bitch. Of course, I'd never tell my father that, but…_

_Ugh. Tomorrow is going to suck. Hell, something tells me the next few months are going to suck. Wonderful. Just wonderful._

With that I put down my pen. I read through what I had written, and realized something. In just a matter of two, three days tops, my life went from being a piece of cake, to being a piece of crap.

I placed the paper on the desk, got up and changed into my pajamas. Quickly, I got into bed, and once again cried myself to sleep.

**Amaya's POV:**

Holy shit. Talk about having the scare of your life. I just did. No really, I think I had a heart attack. Here let me recap for you,

Pein was a little worried because during a mission a few days back I passed out. Pein had noticed my odd behavior, like the sick thing. I was waking up sick almost every morning. Then I'd eat weird things, well they weren't weird, they were just things I didn't eat. Like pickles. I only ate them when Kakashi was either 1.) Too lazy or 2) Too drunk to restock the fridge and there was nothing else.

So after the mission incident, there was no if, ands, or buts. He sent me to see this random medical ninja who owed him money in Leaf. Great. Just where I needed to be. I hadn't made contact with Kosuke for a little while. I was kind of hoping things would simmer down before I did.

So there I was, having a semi normal day......and then I walked into the damn doctors. The man was young, older than me, but young. Like, Kakashi's age. First he ran some simple checks. Blood pressure. Eyes. Ears. Nose. Mouth. Reflexes. You know, what all doctors do.

Well then it came down to business.

"So what did Pein-sama send you here for?"

"He thinks I'm sick."

"Are you?"

"I don't know, I've been vomiting my guts out so...yeah."

"Well you throat looked fine, eyes showed clearness. You can't have a cold or the flu. Any other things?"

As I began listing them off I became aware of what it sounded like. The vomiting, the strange foods, just wanting to sleep all day. I swallowed and prayed to Jashin that this was all just the fucking flu. Or maybe cancer. Cancer will work too. Let me die. Because if what I thought was true, I was in for one hell of a ride.

He looked suspicious and I knew we both shared the same thoughts. I held in my breath as he checked my stomach. If he was right there would be an extra chakra figure there. I was praying again, hoping to Jashin that there wasn't.....

There was.

That was it. Oh shit. I was so worried I was gonna faint again. Right there on that cold examining table. The doctor just looked at me. I think he was waiting for me to make the first move. My first move was to get the hell off the examining table and out the door.

Sadly I wasn't fast enough.

"You know I'll have to tell Tsunade." he told me.

"Yes." I said not looking at him, I looked straight ahead. My eyes cast down ward.

"And.." he paused, not sure on how to go on. "Who should I tell her the father is." A long sigh passed from my mouth as I turned to look at him.

"Just tell her, it's Uchiha's."

His eyes grew wide a minute, and he shakily nodded grabbing some papers to fill out. Great, now who did this leave safe? Leaf. And who was now open for an attack? ME JASHIN DAMNIT!

I headed downtown for a minute. Needed to do something before I left. I walked into a street that wasn't normally busy and walked into Kosuke's house. Immediately her father stood.

"**Sit**." I said, using voice. He did but he was still worried/pissed. "Now, where is Kosuke?"

"With Lady Hokage having her normal check up." Ah so her parents knew.

"Good she's gone." I walked down the hallway into her room and left the note. When I came back out I looked at her father who was still bound to the couch.

"You may not want to be blurting out things like that. I'm sure Kosuke doesn't want everyone to know." I said releasing the jutsu and leaving. The note was simple, not as long as the others nor detailed. I didn't want to. I could still hardly believe it. Well, I could.

_Kosuke,_

_Well, looks like I'm in the same boat you are. Talk to Tsunade for more information because I can't grasp it yet._

_Amaya_

_P.S,_

_Tell Naruto, I'm sorry._

I figure I'll hear from Kosuke soon. I have yet to return to Rain. They've sent others after me. I've seen Sasori and Dei and Kakuzu and Hidan. I have yet to see Itachi and Kisame but I'm sure they'll come. Thankfully the wolf can hide its chakra.

The only person to ever know where I was even when hidden was Kosuke. I don't know how she did, but she always knew where I was. ....Right now I'm in grass again. In a different inn, in a room that looks almost identical. And just thinking.


	16. Listen, Amaya

_Yeah, I'm going to upload every last chapter...because it's been finished for a long time now....then I shall post the sequal._

**

* * *

Kosuke's POV**

Wow. I just finished reading Amaya's letter. I'm speechless. When my father told me that Amaya had come by, I had run straight up to my room. When I got there, it looked like some one had tried to get in, but was unable to. My father must have tried to break into my room and steal the letter before I got it. He really doesn't want me to have any sort of contact with Amaya anymore. I can't say I don't understand why. The door was still shut firmly, so Amaya must have put a jutsu on it, so that no one but me could get in. Smart girl. Sometimes, that is.

I opened the door, and walked in. There on my bed sat the newest letter. I had picked it up and sat down to read it through. I can't believe it. _I'm in the same boat as you…_ that must mean that she's also pregnant. I can't think of anything else it would mean, anyway. _Tell Naruto I'm sorry…_ that must mean…that Sasuke is the father. Wow.

Now, both of these thoughts are just theory, and I could very easily prove them to be correct by going to talk to Tsunade. However, if I was to do that, I know that she wouldn't allow me to contact Amaya. And she needs me. She didn't come right out and say it in the letter, but I can tell. So, I'll have to just hurry and go find Amaya before Tsunade sends some one here to stop me from doing anything stupid. Because contacting Amaya in any way is stupid, and I know that. But I have to do it any way.

I stood up quickly, and had to lean on wall to stop the room from spinning. My stomach churned, warning me. I stood very still for a full minute, as I got control of both my stomach and my head. Then, I moved around my room slowly, grabbing my weapons pouch, my traveling bag, and the pouch that I carry around water in. I walked over to the window, and threw it open, and jumped out of the house, sending chakra to my feet to connect them to the walls outside.

I began running from rooftop to rooftop, having to stop every now and then to clear my head. I almost made it to the village gate without throwing up once, but finally I had to stop and empty my stomach. Afterwards, I tried to keep running, but my legs wouldn't go at the pace I wanted them to. Finally, I had to admit to myself that this wasn't going to work.

I stopped running, and began to think. Okay, so I couldn't go to Amaya myself, so what? I could still send her a letter. It wasn't the same, but it would have to do.

Quickly, I dug a piece of parchment and a pen out of my traveling bag. I sat down and placed the parchment on my bag, so that I would have something to write against. I thought for a second, and then began my letter.

_Amaya,_

_So you're pregnant. I know this is where most people are supposed to say "congratulations!" but I also know that that is not what you want to hear right now. I've known about my own pregnancy for a few days now, and I still don't want to here it. But let me give you the only piece of advice that I have learned so far; get over it. Move on with your life as best as you can. I know that this might sound easy. Let me tell you, it's not. Not at all. Stop wishing that this weren't really happening, because wishing doesn't do anything. Believe me, I've tried. I'm going to start lecturing you now, so listen up. _

_Be careful. You know how I told you that you have to be careful now that I'm not around to watch your back? Well, now you have to be ten times more careful than what I meant before. You no longer have just yourself to worry about. Now you have to worry about your kid also. I know that the fact that you have Ookami there to help you should comfort me, but it doesn't. If anything, it only worries me more. _

_Another thing; TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF! No more just ramen days. I know you have a love of ramen that can match even Naruto's, but now you have to eat healthy foods as well. Fruits, vegetables, etc. I just got this lecture from Tsunade, so I'm passing it on to you. Ha. _

_Oh, and Amaya? Get off your lazy ass and get back to the Akatsuki! Yes, I know you are not with them right now. I know you well enough to know that much. You need to be with people right now, so that if something happens, you have help nearby. I assume that they would help you, at least, since you live with them. If they wouldn't help you, come back to the village. At least until the baby is born. I'm not telling you this because I want you back (though I do miss you), but because you _need_ to have some one around you, to help you. Plus, now you have an excuse to be a complete bitch, and Queen of the Akatsuki. Sounds nice, huh? Well, that's good. And I wasn't kidding about the bitch thing. Trust me, when the mood swings begin to kick in, you'll know what I'm talking about. _

_Anyway, that's all the advice I really have for you. Maybe as we both get farther into our pregnancies, then I'll have more for you, but for now, I'm done. I really do miss you, you know. And I will tell Naruto that you're sorry. Though, he'll probably be glad it's you and not him. He's still not totally over Sasuke leaving him, and finding out about you and Sasuke, but he's doing better. Hinata's helping, I think, if you get what I mean. _

_Kosuke_

_P.S. If you have any response, just send it back with Hachi, okay?_

When I finished writing, I packed the unused parchment and the pen back in my bag, as I waited for the ink to dry. After it had dried, I quickly rolled the parchment up, and tied a string around it, to keep it closed. Then I bit my thumb hard enough to draw blood, and started in on the summoning hand signs. I smacked the ground with my hand when I finished, and a puff of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, a beautiful red-orange phoenix stood lightly on the ground. The phoenix was about two and a half feet in height, still young, but no longer a chick.

"You need me, Kosuke-sama?" the phoenix asked, flapping his wings up, and pulling itself into the air.

I held out my arm so that he could rest on it, instead of the ground, and replied, "Yes, I need you to deliver a letter for me, Hachi."

He nodded his head and held out his right leg, allowing me to tie the letter to it. Hachi and I had been working together ever since he was very young. He was my first ever summon, and has been my favorite phoenix, ever since. We've grown very close, and can usually understand each other quite easily, even without having to talk sometimes. Also, he and I have worked with Amaya a lot, so he knows her chakra very well. One of the main reasons that I summoned him for this job.

"Hachi, I need you to take this letter to Amaya as quickly as you can, all right? I don't know where she is, exactly, though I know that she is not in the Sand village. Do you think you can find her?" I asked the proud bird.

He looked around for a minute, as if he was looking for a trail that only he would be able to see. Apparently he found whatever he was looking for, because all of a sudden he looked back at me, and nodded, while saying, "Yes, I'm sure I can find her, Kosuke."

I smiled at him.

"Good, and thank you, Hachi. Oh, and would you mind bringing back any reply that she has?" I asked him.

"Of course not, Kosuke. I will be happy to bring you a letter back. I can even make sure she writes back, if you'd like. I'll peck at her until she is so annoyed that she has to write back, just to tell you how annoyed she is," he told me, and I saw a glint of humor in his eyes. He loved picking on Amaya, and he knew she couldn't do much to stop him, because Ookami refused to give her any chakra to attack him. It had something to do with how phoenixes are near royal birds, and even demons have a level of respect for them that they don't have for any other creature.

I laughed and then said to him, "No, you don't have to go to that trouble, Hachi. If she doesn't want to reply, then she doesn't have to. But it's very nice of you to care so much about your mission to go to that extreme."

He looked at me and said, "Well then, I'll just peck her for the fun of it," and I lifted my arm up, as he pushed off and flew up into the sky.

As he began to fly away, I called after him, "Just be sure not to peck her stomach, Hachi!"

He turned towards me, and nodded, and then continued on.

"And why shouldn't he peck her stomach, Kosuke?" a voice from behind me asked.

My eyes widened, and I spun around. Standing among the bushes, with his book in front of his face, was Kakashi.

I growled when I saw him.

"Do you ever leave me alone?" I asked him, irritated.

"Actually, I was going home when I sensed your chakra near. I looked up, and there you were, running as fast as you could across the roofs. So I asked myself, where could she be going in such a hurry? And why would she be going that fast in her condition? I quickly figured out that this had something to do with my daughter, so I decided to follow you," he replied, though his eyes never left his book.

"Let me guess. You thought I was leaving the village to find Amaya, didn't you? Well I wasn't, so you can stop worrying about that," I told him angrily.

"It looked to me as if you were going to leave, had you not been stopped by your stomach. It was smart of you to stop and send a letter out instead," he said.

I wanted to smack him so much. I wanted to smack him so _hard!_ Damn him! Damn him for being such a smart-ass person. Why couldn't Tsunade have gotten an idiot to be the one to follow me around? Why did it have to be some one as smart as Kakashi? I could easily out smart most people (not boasting, just being truthful), but Kakashi? He himself was really smart.

I turned away from him, and began walking back towards my house, but before I got too far, I heard Kakashi call after me, "So what was so important that you had to send a letter to her, anyway?"

I smiled to myself, and called back, "None of your business, Grandpa."

A couple of seconds later, I heard a very satisfying _thump_ as Kakashi's book hit the ground.

Good, so he did get the hint, I thought, and continued walking without looking behind me.

**Amaya's POV**

I was almost asleep when something was squawking and pecking at my window. I scowled and threw my pillow over my ears. When that didn't work I decided to chuck the pillow at the noise. I heard scrambling and a muttered curse.

"AMAYA DAMNIT LET ME IN!" I jumped up and proceeded to fall off the edge of the bed. I heard muffled laughter. I cursed and walked to the door, not caring what I looked like.

"What?!" I yelled, then noticed it was Hachi Kosuke's summon phoenix.

"I've got a letter for you." he said while pecking my hand. I swatted his head away and grabbed the letter.

After I read it I put it down and shook my head, figures that Kosuke would say something like that. Hachi was still sitting on the windowsill. I looked at him.

"What now?"

"I think she's expecting something back." I smiled; it was like Kosuke not to say what she wanted right out ward.

"You can come in, it won't take to long." I walked over to my backpack that I had taken with me and pulled out a blank scroll. I opened it up and grabbed an ink brush since it was the only thing I had with me at that time.

_Kosuke,_

_Yeah, thanks for the lecture, I needed some sleep. Just kidding I read it. I'm heading back to the Akatsuki. Duh. I'm not gonna sit here alone and wait. I'm not THAT stupid. Thanks, you ruined my life. I can't believe you took away my ramen!_

_And I really, really didn't mean for Naruto to get involved. I just thought Sasuke could get over me so I hooked him up with Naruto. Looks like things didn't go as I planned. I just thought of myself. I feel really bad if you want to know the truth._

_I don't know if I'm keeping the....kid though. I mean come on, not only will it be Sasuke's, a guy I never wanted to fall head over heels over, but it's going to grow up in the Akatsuki. It just wouldn't work._

_Sorry,_

_Amaya_

I walked back over to where Hachi made a perch on the bed stand. He stuck his foot out so I could tie the note on. He pecked at my head and I again swatted his head away.

"There, you can leave now." I said opening the window.

"Yes mam!" he called pecking at my head as he flew out. Crazy bird. I packed my bag and walked out the inn as well. Headed back to Rain.


	17. The Hostage

_One out of many....lawl...._

**

* * *

Kosuke's POV**

It had been almost five days since I sent Hachi with the letter for Amaya, and I was starting to get worried. Hachi is a really fast bird, and usually it takes him half the amount of time to complete his missions than the messenger hawks in this village. I had expected him to be back two days ago, but maybe Amaya is farther away from the village than I had thought.

I was at one of the many training grounds, practicing, and guess who was with me. Yeah, that's right; Kakashi. I was beginning to get very used to him. Apparently he takes his orders from the Hokage to follow me around very seriously, because it seems like no matter where I go, every time I turn around, there he is. He is a very good stalker.

I was practicing my Taijutsu against one of the wooden poles at the training ground, and he was sitting under a tree, reading his book. He must not have been paying all that much attention to his book, because when I once again looked up at the sky, searching for Hachi, he looked up at me.

"Calm down, Kosuke," he said to me, as he rested his book in his lap.

"I am calm," I told him, as I hit the post with my left hand.

"Liar," he replied, "You're worried about Amaya and the phoenix that you sent after her. What did you say his name is? Hachi?"

"Yes, Hachi. Of course I'm worried about Amaya. She's pregnant, and that can't be good. You know how she acts when she's perfectly healthy. She can't be happy about any of this. Especially since the baby is Sasuke's," I said, turning to him.

He looked up into the trees around us.

"Amaya will be fine," he told me, "She is a strong girl. She always has been. She'll do what she feels is right. You can't protect her forever, you know."

I glared at him.

"If I don't protect her, who will? You certainly won't. You gave up on her a long time ago. And Gai never cared about her at all. Lee did, but he's gone off with Gaara now, like he should. Everyone else in this village thinks she's some big threat to them now, and I've never met any of the people in the Akatsuki, so I can't trust them to do it," I informed him, as I kicked the post with all my might.

Kakashi watched me for a few seconds, before saying, "You're right in that Gai never cared about her at all. Lee was always his favorite. 'The son he always wanted' is what he told me when the two of them were born. But he barely ever even looked at Amaya. So she became my responsibility, and Lee became his.

Lee should be with Gaara right now. Gaara is the one who needs him, after all. And yes, very few others in this village care about her any more. However, from the little I know about the Akatsuki, they protect each other for the most part. And as for me, though you probably won't believe me, I care about her."

I looked at him incredulously.

"You do not," I told him, "You stopped caring years ago."

He shook his head and replied, "That's not true. I just never really knew what to do with her. I mean, when I had her I was just about your age, and had no clue how to raise a kid. Especially since I'm a guy, and everyone thought it was weird that I had given birth. So I didn't start out very well.

And then as she grew older, she got more and more energy, and I had no clue what to do. Especially since she has the demon inside of her. I couldn't let that get control over her, so I became strict, making rules, and enforcing them. I tried teaching her moves that I knew she could handle well, and some that would challenge her slightly. Amaya's the kind of person who, if they aren't interested in what you are trying to teach them, will totally ignore everything you tell her. Though, I guess I don't really have to tell you that.

I'm not saying that I didn't make any mistakes raising her, and that her leaving isn't in any way my fault. I know that I made many mistakes, and I wish that I could fix them, but wishing does no good, I learned that long ago. And I also know that I'm a big reason why she left, and I am sorry about that. You really don't know how sorry."

Hurt flashed in his eyes right then, and for a second I felt a pang of sympathy for him. However, I quickly pushed that feeling to the side, as I remembered what an awful father he had been to Amaya.

I was about to retort, when I heard a loud noise from the sky overhead. When I looked up, I saw Hachi flying to us as fast as he could. I held out my arm for him to light on, and took in his appearance as he caught his breath.

His beautiful feathers were dirty, as if he had rolled around on the ground, and he had a small cut under his right wing, that had been bleeding, but that had stopped. There was also a piece of paper tied to his left leg, which he held out to me.

"Hachi, hat happened?" I asked him, as I tried to get the letter off of him with only one hand. Kakashi came up beside me and helped me to untie it, and then handed the letter to me, as Hachi began to tell us his story.

"I had just finished delivering your letter, Kosuke, and was about to fly back here with the reply, when I saw Amaya leaving the Inn she had been staying at. I decided to follow her a little way, so that I would know where to go if you had another letter you wanted to send later.

However, after about an hour of following her, Amaya was attacked by a group of ninjas. There were four of them, and they ambushed her. Amaya was taken by surprise, but quickly began defending herself. She was doing quite well, when two more ninjas came out of nowhere. One had a long gray ponytail and glasses that he kept pushing back up on his nose. The other was Sasuke Uchiha.

I think it was Uchiha that surprised Amaya the most, but she continued to fight. However, with these two new ninjas, the tide of the fight had clearly turned in favor of her enemies. When one of the ninjas kicked her in the stomach, Amaya went down, and she was quickly tied up with chakra binding ropes, so thick that there was no way she was going to break free. Surprisingly, Sasuke was furious at the ninja who had kicked her, and beat him to a bloody pulp. The man with the gray hair used his chakra to check Amaya's stomach, and assured Sasuke that everything was fine, though he let Sasuke continue to pummel the other man.

I tried to help Amaya by joining the fight. I pecked one man's eye out, and clawed through another's arm, but I couldn't beat all of them. Finally, I had to retreat, or risk loosing my life. But, as the ninja began to move, taking Amaya along with them, I followed them.

They carried her for a full day, finally reaching their destination. When they reached the maze of mysterious buildings, another man was waiting for them outside. He had long black hair, and his skin was as white as snow. He had an evil glint in his eyes that sent chills down my spine. When he saw the group, he smiled a really creepy smile, and said, 'Ah, well, if it isn't Amaya Hitomi, carrier of the demon Ookami. And also carrier of my apprentice's child. Welcome to your new home, my dear.'

Amaya replied by spitting in the man's face. The group then moved on into the building that was behind them. I decided that I had seen enough, and began my journey back here. I think Amaya saw me following her, so she probably knows that help is on the way, but I think you need to hurry, Kosuke. I don't like the look of any of those people. Amaya may be strong, but she isn't strong enough to break those ropes, or fight her way out of the many, many people I saw around that area."

I couldn't comprehend what he was saying at first. Amaya had been kidnapped by Sasuke, and Kabuto? I'm assuming that is the gray haired man that Hachi was talking about, at least. This must mean that Sasuke had somehow found out about her pregnancy, and decided to force her to go to the Sound Village with him, at least until the baby is born, I would assume. And she had been taken to… Orochimaru.

I gulped, and my mind went black. I nearly fainted, but Kakashi caught my elbow as I began to stumble backwards. I looked at his face, and saw the same shocked horror on it that must have been reflected on mine.

"I have to go help her," I stated, as I started to walk away.

However, Kakashi's grip on my elbow tightened, and when I looked back at him he said, "You aren't seriously thinking about going to the Sound Village, are you? You can't possibly be thinking that! Kosuke, you're pregnant! You can't go after Amaya, especially by yourself!"

I glared up at him and replied harshly, "What do you think I'm going to do, huh? Wait here as those, those _snakes_ in the Sound have my best friend? You have to be kidding! I'll be careful, okay? I'll find away to sneak in, so maybe I won't even have to fight anyone. And if I do have to fight, I'll be extremely careful."

"But what if Orochimaru finds out that you're pregnant? What happens when he finds out that you are carrying his child?!" Kakashi asked me just as harshly.

I felt the blood drain from my face. For a minute I couldn't find my voice, and was merely able to stare at him dumbly. Then finally I was able to speak again.

"Who told you?" I asked him, "Who told you that Orochimaru is the father?!" I ended up grabbing his arms, making Hachi fly up, and pinned him against the training post.

"Nobody told me," Kakashi answered, "I figured it out on my own. I was on the mission remember? I was the leader of the mission, in fact. I remember that during the fight you disappeared for a little while. I wasn't able to focus on it right then, but I did notice when you came back that most of your clothing was being held together by your ice. And I saw some of the blood that was flowing through the clothing.

I didn't think much of it right then, as I said, but when I recently heard that you are pregnant, I was able to put two and two together. Orochimaru raped you, didn't he Kosuke? And he is the father of your child, isn't he?"

I stared at Kakashi's face for a minute, but then turned away and whispered, "Yes."

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't, not right there. My body did begin to shake slightly, though. My face was turned away from him, so I was surprised when I felt Kakashi wrap his arms around me, and hug me gently. At first I stood very stiff, but after a minute I melted into the hug, realizing that I needed it.

We stood like that for about a minute, until Kakashi pulled back, though he continued to hold onto my arms.

"Who have you told? The Hokage?" I asked him.

"I haven't told anyone," he answered softly, "And I won't be telling anyone. This is your business. If you don't want people to know, then I won't say anything. Actually, I think that is pretty smart of you."

"You do?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I do," he said, "And I also think it would be smart of you to stay here. We can go talk to Tsunade and have her get a group to go out after Amaya. I'll go, I know that much, and Hachi can lead the way."

Hachi nodded at this, but I shook my head.

"No Kakashi, I am going on this mission. I don't care what you or Tsunade say, _I'm going._ I have to," I told him.

He sighed loudly, and then said, "Fine, but we should still go talk to Tsunade and get her to assign a group to this mission. Just the two of us aren't going to be able to do much to get Amaya out of the Sound."

I thought about this for a couple of seconds and then nodded.

"Fine, I understand, but we have to hurry!" I told him, and began leading the way to the Hokage building at a run.

He followed, quickly catching up to me, and when I looked up, I saw Hachi flying over us. It was then that I realized I still hadn't read Amaya's letter. I looked at my hand, and realized that I no longer was holding it. I must have dropped it at some point during that conversation. I thought about going back and getting it, but decided that it wasn't as important as getting to the Hokage tower. Besides, if all went well, I would simply be able to ask Amaya in person what she had written, in a mere matter of days.

**Amaya's POV **

Fuck. This could not be happening. Yet it was.

The room I was kept in for the time being was dark. It figured, so that was no surprise to me. In the room were two of the people that had attacked me the other day. One was a girl; she had bright reddish orange hair. I had heard them call her Tayuya. The other was one I heard being called one of two things. Either Sakon or Ukon. He had two heads and was really freaky.

At first it was easy to fight all four. Then they started activating their own curse seals. The only reason I knew what they were was because of Sasuke's during the Chunin exams. I had never known what they could do.

To these people it turned them into revolting beasts. Then it got harder, yet I was still able to keep them at bay. That is until _he_ came. Sasuke came along with that bastard's medic Kabuto. That was when I lost concentration _and_ the battle.

Finally after a few days I was allowed to roam. I was allowed no weapons. Hell I wasn't even able to wear shoes. That didn't bother me any. Back in Konoha I almost never wore my shoes. Kosuke thought I was crazy going on missions barefooted. I even got Naruto to try it once. Then he got splinters and never did it again.

The only thing that they did allow that I was thankful for was a scroll. I said I wanted my sketchbook but a scroll would suffice. The fools. As it was that I was allowed to roam I made sure I used that to my full ability.

I looked at every room, carefully sketching it onto the scroll. There was only one room that I hadn't looked in nor did I dare to look in and that was Sasuke's.

By the time I was done I had had the whole place drawn onto on the map. I smiled at my accomplishment. Now for the easy part.

I bit my thumb hard enough to draw blood and summoned a wolf. Since Ookami was my demon wolves were my summoning animal. It also helped that Kakashi was able to summon dogs.

"Riku, I need you to run this scroll to either Tsunade or Kosuke. You know who and where they are right?" I asked tying the scroll to the collar around his neck.

"Right." he said nodding then poofed away. All of a sudden I felt a presence in the room. I turned quickly and my golden eyes met obsidian. Sasuke.

"What to you want?" I spat, it was after all his fault I was here.

"You sent a summon to Konoha. Why?" his tone was emotionless and it pissed me off.

"That's none of your concern." I said walking past him. He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. Yet even though his grip was tight enough to be bruising, a small part of me was grateful at the contact.

"Amaya," his eyes grew soft and sad and his voice lowered and was almost as heart breaking as his eyes.

It was almost as if my heart had stopped but I managed to breath out, "Yes?"

"Why did you leave? I mean I know we've never told each other that we loved each other, but I really thought you did. I did and still do."

My eyes widen then looked sad as I looked towards the ground. "I do too, but when we decided to keep it a secret and you covered up by dating Naruto I thought you really fell for him and I didn't want to get in the way of that. So when the opportunity came, I left."

Sasuke looked shocked and hurt, "_Me_ and _Naruto_?!" he sounded appalled. His hand softly let go of my upper arm and laced it around my waist as he kissed me. I was surprised at first but started kissing back after. After the kiss he brought me close to him and put his lips to my ear, "Never."

I shuddered and rested my head on his shoulder, grateful to be back in his arms. Not needing to hide anything from anyone. After awhile I felt his arm move off my waist and onto my stomach. I closed my eyes tight, not really wanting this to happen.

"When, when did you find out about this?" his voice was soft, not menacing like I though it would be.

"About a week after I was taken by you." I said in a small voice.

Sasuke did math in his head as he kissed my neck, "Around two months, huh?"

All I could do was nod, wrapping my arms around to rest on his two shoulder blades. I buried my head in his neck, "I don't want to be here."

"I know. That's why I sent for the Akatsuki to bring you back." My head shot up and I looked into his dark eyes. Worried.

"But I just sent for Konoha. Now when everyone meets then there will be three enemies in one."

"Hopefully Konoha and Akatsuki will work something out."

I nodded then thought about something for a minute. "Hopefully Kosuke won't come. Orochimaru isn't stupid." Sasuke looked at me confused the just settled with holding me tight in his arms.


	18. New Little Pet

**Kosuke's POV**

As I sped through the trees, I couldn't stop my heart from beating faster and faster. It hadn't taken long for Kakashi and I to convince Tsunade that Amaya needed help. What had really taken the longest was convincing her to let me go on the rescue mission, but I guess after I told her that I was going whether she wanted me to or not, then she decided not to fight about it.

She had quickly organized a small team, including Kakashi as the leader, me, Naruto, and Sakura. I'm still not sure if it was entirely smart to send the old Team 7 on this particular mission. Both Naruto and Sakura are still hurting over Sasuke leaving them for a second time, but they both seem determined to see this mission through, no matter what.

Hachi was leading us through the woods when he all of a sudden swooped down towards the ground. Quickly I positioned my kunai in my hand and followed him, ready for trouble. However, as my feet landed on solid ground, I saw a large wolf sitting by a tree, one that Hachi was now perched in. The two summoning animals seemed to be talking.

"Riku," I exclaimed in surprise when I recognized him.

He looked at me and nodded his head, a sign of respect, and then turned to Kakashi, who was standing next to me, and did the same thing.

"I have a message from Amaya, and was instructed to give it to you, Kosuke," he said as he strolled over to me.

I saw the scroll tied to his collar, and quickly got it off of him and opened it to scan it quickly. It as from Amaya, a map of the Sounds headquarters that she was being held in. I handed it to Kakashi, and scanned the surroundings as he read it. Naruto and Sakura were both perched in some trees, watching what was going on down on the ground with us.

"This is Riku, Amaya's summoning animal," I explained to them, pointing over to the big wolf.

They seemed to except this answer, because they didn't ask any questions, but I could still see the suspicion in their eyes as to how he got here.

"Riku, what's going on?" I asked him, needing more information, "How's Amaya? Why was she taken by the Sound?"

He looked over at me and replied, "I don't know much about what's going on. From what I've seen and heard, Sasuke decided to make Amaya a part of his life at the Sound, whether she wants to be there or not."

_Well, he's in for a rude awakening,_ I thought, then listened as Riku continued talking.

"Amaya's fine, though very mad. She made this map because she knew that you were coming for her and thought you could use some extra help. She was taken by Sasuke's orders. I'm not even sure if Orochimaru knew what was happening before she got there."

_So, maybe I'll be lucky and won't have to see him!_ I thought, but knew that the chances of that happening were slim at best.

"Well, Amaya was right. This map shows the majority of the lay out of the land, with only a few blank spots here and there. It will definitely help us with our plan to get her back," Kakashi said, as he rolled up the parchment and tucked it into his chunin vest.

I nodded, and looked ahead in the trees, towards the direction we were going. Without another word Kakashi and I jumped back up into the trees, and the four of us plus Hachi plus Riku sped off, getting closer and closer to our destination, determined looks on each of our faces.

_I'm coming Amaya. Don't worry. I'm almost there. _

**Amaya's POV**

I bit at my bottom lip, a nervous habit I've just magically picked up. For the second time I walked around my "room", stopping at the window. I rested my elbows on the window, and banged my head against it a few times. I stopped when I heard some one coming down the hallway, I turned, biting down on my lip too hard.

"Fuck," I muttered, I touched the spot with my fingers and drew back blood. "Jashin dammit." The door to my "room" opened, and Kabuto and Orochimaru walked in. I couldn't look at that man with out thinking about what he did to Kosuke. And how screwed up _my_ nephew/niece is going to be because of him.

My hair hung in my eyes, it had grown quite a bit since Sasuke cut it at my party. It doesn't stick up in the back as much and it's still short. I turned my head away from the bastard, refusing to look at him.

Orochimaru laughed, it made me shiver. "Come on girl, I know what your like. Your just like Sasuke, you want power."

I stuck my nose in the air, "Like I need your help," I hissed, Orochimaru just laughed. Two guys from out side, Sakon and Kidomaru, walked into my room. It was kind of hard to keep an eye on them and Orochimaru at the same time, I knew he was up to something. My assumptions were proven correct when Sakon and Kidomaru grabbed my arms and twisted them around my back.

"My arms don't bend that way assholes," I growled, trying to twist out of their grip. Orochimaru walked over, Kabuto was behind him. Again, my nose was in the air, "To afraid to come near me with out your goons holding me down?" I growled, trying to get out of their grasp to prove my point.

He laughed again, "It's not that," he cooed, I scowled. "It's just," he paused, "I don't want you letting out any of your demon when I do this." My eyes widened, _Oh no! I don't want to end up like Kosuke!_

Orochimaru brushed back the hair on my neck and I suddenly knew what he meant. "NO!" I screamed, trying to desperately get out of their grasp. I kicked and screamed, not letting Orochimaru sink his fangs into my neck. I was _not_ going to have the damn curse seal! I don't want it!

Orochimaru chuckled again and looked at me, his golden eyes shimmering. I tried to pull back, knowing what this man had done to my best friend. Orochimaru tried to attack my neck again, but I managed to twist away. "Where's Sasuke?" I asked in a panic.

"Sasuke's a little tied up right now. He tried to prevent the inevitable." I growled, at least this wasn't Sasuke's idea. I tried to twist away again, but Sakon grabbed my hair and pulled my head to the side. I hissed at the pain and tried to move away, but couldn't. Orochimaru once again moved my hair out of the way, his touch turning my skin cold. I couldn't imagine how Kosuke felt.

I felt him sink his teeth into my neck, and I screamed, it really was painful. They released me and I feel to my knees, my neck pulsing. I snarled, sweat dripping off my face as the room started to spin. I heard Orochimaru laugh once more before he closed the door and left. After he left I don't remember much, I think I fainted.

When I woke up I was curled in the corner on the floor. I sighed, wincing at the pain. At least I actually woke up. I grabbed a kunai that I had hid under the bed and walked over to the window. I moved aside my hair and saw it, I growled at it. Then took my kunai and jabbed it into the middle of it, I knew it wouldn't help, but I didn't even want to see it.

I curled back up into the corner, my hair sticky from the blood. I pulled my legs up to my chest and buried my head between my knees, willing myself not to cry. Damn mood swings. My head shot up. I could sense them! I could feel Kosuke's chakra! She was close! My happiness was short lived, and it immediately turned to anger.

What was she thinking?! Orochimaru was here! And not in one of the most caring moods, I thought, putting a finger on my now bleeding neck. My upper lip pulled back in a snarl, this was not going to be good. If Orochimaru gets to Kosuke first he could find out about the child she's carrying, his child. If I get to her first, I'm gonna beat the shit out of her for being so stupid. Kosuke was supposed to be _smart_!

I snarled, throwing a clean cloth around my neck to stop the bleeding. Then I ran out of my "room", my bare feet slapping against the floor. I made it to a window in the hallway, it was facing the direction that Kosuke was coming. After five minutes I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see Sasuke.

On the inside Ookami was growling, not trusting anyone at this point. On the outside, my shoulders were hunched, arms around my middle, and I was whimpering. This place had broken me, and for the first time in my life I was actually scared, scared of Sasuke.


	19. Please, Forgive Me

**Kosuke's POV:**

I could feel her chakra. I was close, so close!

But as I got closer, something about the chakra bugged me. It was different. I knew it was her's, there was no question in my mind. It was a mixture of both her and Ookami's chakra, and I coud feel Ookami's pulsing and flaring up every now and then, as if he wanted to get out but couldn't.

I frowned. Why _hadn't_ Amaya let Ookami out? I mean, then she could have at least caused some trouble for these people. But as we drew farther and farhter in, everything was quiet. Nobody seemed to be worried at all.

We hid in the woods a little ways off from the main building where Amaya was kept. We all looked at the map on last time, making sure that we knew what we were going to do. We had decided to split up into three groups. Hachi and Riku were going to wait outside, letting us know if anyone came by. Naruto and Sakura were going to wait at the beginning of the hall, keeping watch there. And Kakashi and I were going to go to the room that was labeled as Amaya's.

We all looked at each other, nodded, and moved.

We snuck to the building, and Hachi and Riku hid near the enterance as the rest of us snuck inside. I was surprised that there weren't many people walking around, but was thankful for it.

We got to the hallway, and split up. Kakashi and I ran silently down, until we reached the door that was supposed to be to Amaya's room. Very quietly, with my heart beating just about as loud and as fast as it could go, I opened the door...

To find an empty room.

Shit! Where the hell is she? I wondered, looking around. Kakashi was looking around also, and all of a sudden he tensed up. He twisted around and shot two kunai out.

Two figures dodged the kunai easily, and I heard, "What the hell?!"

Wait...Amaya!

"Amaya?" I asked quietly.

"Who did you think it was?!" she replied, moving out of the shadows so that I could see her easily. With her was Sasuke.

"What the hell are you doing here Kosuke?!" she would have screamed if she hadn't have been talking quietly.

"I'm saving you! You wanted help; here it is," I replied.

"But not from _you_! This place is the absolute _worst _place you could possibly be!! What if he sees you?!" Amaya hush-yelled at me.

"You needed help, and I came. It's what I do Amaya! You are my best friend! There is no way I was going to stay in Konoha while knowing that that _snake_ had you!" I hush-yelled back.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart!!" she threw back at me.

"I thought you were supposed to be too tough to ever lose a fight!" I threw back at her.

"Um, ladies, this is a very interesting conversation and everything, but I think it might be best if we were to leave. _Now!_" Kakashi told us, grabbing my arm and tugging a little.

"And what the hell are you doing here?" Amaya asked Kakashi, poison practically dripping from her words.

"I'm here to get you away from here. And I'm here to apologize to you. I know I was a terrible parent. I was never ready for it. I'm sorry," he told her, and her eyes practically popped out of her head.

"So what, do you expect me to just say 'Oh it's all right Mom, I forgive you for nearly sixteen years of home-hell?' Cause I don't plan to," she told him.

"No, I don't expect you to forgive me. Not for a long time. But right now we need to get out of here! Before Orochimaru finds us!" he said, and began tugging my arm again.

I saw Amaya raise her eyebrows, looking from Kakashi to me.

"What?!" I asked her.

"You two seem to be kinda friendly all of a sudden," she said to me.

"We're not, we've just been thrown together since you left," I told her, and glared at her. She gave me her "what did I do?" look, and I just rolled my eyes.

Sasuke had just been watching all of this quietly, but then he turned to Amaya and said, "You don't have to leave, you know. Orochimaru-sensei does actually know many powerful justsus, and with the curse mark you are now even more powerful."

I stared at Amaya in shock, and she looked at Sasuke like "did you have to say that?"

"He-he gave you the curse mark..." I whispered, horrorfied.

Kakashi had gone still also, and I knew he was terrified by this news as well.

Amaya looked away, but then back at me.

"Yeah. This morning," she said quietly.

"C-can I see it?" I asked, hoping that it wouldn't really be there.

She paused for a moment, but then moved the collar of her shirt over so that I could see it. I walked up to her slowly, but I could see it the entire time. It looked exactly like Sasuke's, except it was in a slightly different place, and it had a large tear in it. Amaya had obviously cut at it in rebellion. Seeing that marking that was permanently on her reminded me of all the ones that were on me, and given by the same man.

When I looked back up at Amaya's face there was an emotion there that I had never seen before on her face. Was it...defeat? Had she really let these people break her.

"Amaya," I said quietly, and then threw my arms around her, trying to give her a comforting hug. I knew that she wasn't really a hug kind of person, but I knew that she needed some sort of friendly contact. After a minute or so she kinda tapped my back, attempting to hug back.

Soon I pulled back, and she seemed to be a bit better. I tried to smile at her, and she kind of smiled back. She turned to Sasuke with her old determined expression on her face and told him, "There is no way in freakin' hell that I am staying here. I think I love you, but I _will not_ stay here."

Sasuke frowned slightly, and I sighed inwardly. Only Amaya could profess her love for someone quite like that.

Then he nodded.

"Okay," he said, "Then I'm coming with you."

I was kinda surprised at this, Amaya didn't seem to be, and Kakashi was keeping all of his emotions concerning his daughter and her love life hidden from his face.

"All right, now that we've all made these wonderful declarations, can we _go_?" he asked.

Amaya and Sasuke nodded at the same time, and I just looked ahead. We all began moving quickly down the hall, where we once again met up with Naruto and Sakura. Both of them looked shocked when they saw Sasuke with us, and I think Naruto might have been about to attack when Kakashi turned to him ad said, "Not now. We'll explain everything later. For now, I think he's on our side."

Naruto nodded to his sensei, but he still looked suspicious and even a little hurt. Sakura looked about the same as Naruto.

The six of us ran out of the building, still going as quietly as possible. We met Hachi and Riku out where we had left them, and headed back for the trees.

We were just about there when a kunai shot out from behind us. We were all able to dodge, but we sped up running. I turned back to see who was chasing us, and saw a young man a few years older than I was, who had gray hair and a pair of glasses perched on his nose.

I began running faster, but when I turned back around I came to a dead halt. There, standing in front of me about 50 yards away was him. My eyes widened as they met the pair of yellow green ones that were staring right at me, and my heartbeat all but stopped.

_Orochimaru..._

**Amaya's POV**

I snarled before stepping in front of Kosuke, my fear and hatred of this man was quenched by the overpowering need to protect my friend.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kosuke hissed at me.

I didn't look back at her, "I'm not letting him get a hold of you again Kosuke. I've realized he's hurt you more than I have, if possible, and I don't want you to go through that again. Besides," I grinned my wolf grin at her, my golden eyes closed. "Maybe if I kick his ass for you, you might forgive me."

I didn't give her time to reply, instead I jumped ahead, towards the pale bastard. I heard Kosuke and Kakashi turn around and go after Kabuto, Sakura and Naruto went for the other goons, but I couldn't hear Sasuke. My attention was pulled back at my own fight when two snakes came hurtling at me. I jumped backwards, off the branch I was currently on, I grabbed the same branch with my hands and flipped myself onto the branch again when the snakes had passed.

I tried to let some of Ookami's chakra, but the pulse of the damn mark on my neck stopped me real fast. I cursed, so if I tried to use Ookami's chakra, the curse mark would be activated. I was on my own on the one. Thankfully, I did know how to take care of myself.

I waited for another bunch of snakes to come after me, I jumped down off the branch again, making it look like I was using the same move. Instead, I landed on my feet on the ground, where as a shadow clone flipped up and stood where I was on the branch. I smirked, heading to the left to go around.

I waited, Orochimaru's right side right in front of me. I smirked when he had his attention on my clone and sending more of his damn snakes. When he did, I sprang. My feet clipping him in the shoulder enough to knock him out of the trees. I jumped back down, meeting Orochimaru at the ground.

As soon as my feet hit the ground he sprang at me, I faltered a step, backing up. But my eyes widened when Orochimaru was sent sprawling to my right. I turned to see Sasuke also land in front of me. I was speechless for a moment, but nodded at him and returned to the fight. Orochimaru and made it back to the tops of the trees, snarled and jumped up as well.

I jumped at him, kunai in hand, he managed to dodge the kunai but I elbowed him in the face. He faltered a step backwards because of the blow, but I struck my foot out to trip him back on the ground. Instead he grabbed my foot and twisted my into the air, he went to hit me, but my hands grabbed his hand and I used that to push my self farther into the air out of his reach. I grabbed a branch above me and flipped myself onto it.

I sat down, breathing heavily. I had to finish this real fast, with out Ookami's chakra I can't hold out much longer. I smiled, flexing my arms, they hurt already. I struggled to think of a way to kill him, after all, he's a Sanin. It would take a lot more than I was giving out.

I stood, wondering if I had enough chakra to do this. I closed my eyes, doing hand sings that were fast enough that even Sasuke's Sharingan would have a hard time coping them. After I was done, with my eyes still closed I tried to pinpoint Orochimaru's exact location by his chakra signatures. I growled, I couldn't do it. Kosuke and Kakashi were too close to where Orochimaru was hiding. And with this large rang hit, I could seriously hurt them. I would have to get him into a more isolated area before I tried to do it again.

I sighed, releasing the jutsu before actually using it. I jumped back onto the ground, where I had seen Sasuke's chakra. He was there, waiting for a signal or sign that I was in danger or needed help. I walked over to him, "Sasuke, let me use some of your kunai. He took all mine."

Sasuke didn't ask any questions, just handed me the kunai. I took it, but it took a few minutes before he let go, wondering if he should let me handle it on my own. When he did let go I rolled my eyes with a smile before jumping into the tree tops again. I wrapped and explosive tag around each of the kunai.

When I got close enough to Orochimaru, I chucked one of them in the direction he was in. I missed on purpose, lodging the kunai into a tree. It exploded and Orochimaru made sure to move to another spot before he was hit. I smirked, I was leading him away from everyone with explosives. When Orochimaru was far enough away, I stopped throwing them, pocketing the remaining kunai.

I searched around for the other chakra, Kosuke and Kakashi were far enough away to the right so they wouldn't be hit. Naruto and Sakura were way behind us, and Sasuke was behind me, out of my sight, but I'm sure I was in his. I closed my eyes again, doing the hands signs once more. I took in a deep breath before letting it all out in a scream.

Banshee Scream Jutsu, my own invention that I am very proud of. It's a wailing scream that sends out sonic waves that are strong enough to blow out peoples ear drums that are a mile away, as long as their in the radius. But it would have more of an effect on Orochimaru, who wasn't even a few yards away.

After I stopped, I started swaying, really dizzy. I fell backwards off the branch, only to be caught by Sasuke. He looked down at me worried, "Are you okay?'

I smiled, trying to focus my eyes again. "Yeah. I'm just seeing two of you right now." He rolled his eyes at me before sitting me on the ground, back leaning against a tree trunk.

"Stay here," he told me, heading off in the direction Orochimaru was in.

"Yup, cause you know me. I'm gonna go have a party!" I hollered after him, attempting to stand. It worked, when the dizziness passed. Sasuke came back with Orochimaru's body.

"He's not dead, but he's down and out for a while," Sasuke told me, setting his body on the ground before me.

I looked up at him, I could tell he was disappointed. He had hoped to learn new jutsus from this man. I sighed, "Absorb his power."

"What?" he asked, looking at me.

I took a deep breath, "Absorb his power. It's what you want." At first he wasn't sure what to do, but then he nodded. I nodded back before turning to the right, headed to see Kosuke and Kakashi. When I got there the two were breathing heavy, but Kabuto was on the ground, dead. A hole through his chest where Kakashi must have run him through with the Chidori.

"Go and bring the body to Sasuke, he has Orochimaru. I'm going to help Naruto and Sakura bring the bodies of the others. We'll burn them, that way their power won't be able to get in the wrong hands." they nodded at me, and I couldn't help but smile. The relief and pressure that was taken off Kosuke's face when I said that Sasuke had Orochimaru, I couldn't help but smile.

After I had brought the other bodies with Naruto and Sakura, we pilled the bodies up. Sasuke used a fire jutsu to light them. He didn't seem any different after he absorbed the power, but the feeling of his chakra was greater than usual. It was dark by the time we had finished cleaning up the remains.

We decided to camp here, and tomorrow we would head back to Konoha. I shuddered at the thought, but Kosuke reassured me it would be okay. _Yeah_, I thought, _As long as Ibiki don't kill me._ As Anko's student I knew what I had to go through when I got back.

Kosuke, Sakura, and I went out to get water and fish while the boys got fire wood. When we returned the boys had a fire going and were sitting around, Naruto was talking to Sasuke while Kakashi was cutting sticks with a kunai to put the fish on. All in all we had caught thirteen fish, more than enough for the six of us.

After we had eaten we all just sat around the fire, the air getting colder with ever passing moment. Naruto had curled up with his jacket and fell asleep as soon as his eyes closed. Sakura had leaned against the tree and would be out soon enough, so the only ones who were really at the fire were, Kosuke, Sasuke, Kakashi, and I.

Kosuke sat closer to Kakashi and leaned into him, he looked at her like she was crazy. "Shut-up, I'm cold." Was all she said, and Kakashi didn't really seemed to care. I rolled my eyes, _Yeah Kosuke, you "just got thrown together", huh?_ I thought with a smirk. I rubbed my eyes, I was getting pretty sleepy.

We left the fire going, we slept close to it for it's warmth. Kosuke was still curled close to Kakashi, and he didn't seem to mind. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at them again, but I did it with a smile. I lay still, head propped up on my arm, eyes closed. I shivered, even though I was close to the fire, I was still cold. I was not a warm person, it took a lot to keep me warm. Kosuke was the same way, that was why she stole Kakashi's body warmth.

I tried to ignore the cold, and instead I thought about a....pillow! Damn I wish I had a pillow! I sighed, it's not like I packed one. Oh yes, I think I'll pack this pillow from the inn, you know, just in case I'm captured. My thoughts were interrupted when an arm slipped around my waist and a body spooned around my back.

I turned my head to see Sasuke burry his head in my hair. I shivered, not because of the cold, but because of his breath on my neck. I turned around and instead buried my face in the crook of his neck. "Your warm," I murmured, already falling asleep. He only chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, but by that time I was pretty much out of it.


	20. The Long Road Home

**Kosuke's POV**

I slept well that night. It was the first night in weeks, months even, that I didn't cry myself to sleep, or even want to cry. I felt great, as if a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. I knew the reason of course. He was dead. The man that had haunted my mind every hour of every day for nearly the last four months was dead! Before I drifted off I thought about what had happened earlier that day.

When I first saw Orochimaru standing in front of me, grinning that stupid, sly grin of his, I had been frozen in fear. I couldn't move a muscle in my body, though each one was telling me to run for my life. It was like I was a mouse and he was a giant anaconda, and he was about to swallow me whole.

But then Amaya was there. All of a sudden she was standing there in front of me, staring the giant snake down. She was glaring so hard that I wondered how Orochimaru could still be smiling.

I had finally been able to summon up enough strength to hiss at her, "What the hell are you doing?!"

She replied that she wasn't about to let him hurt me again, and how he had hurt me more than she had, and how maybe if she beat him I'd be able to forgive her. Then she had charged after him, fighting her heart out. I remembered that she had the curse mark on her neck, but she didn't seem to need Ookami's help, especially when Sasuke ran over to help her.

That was when I saw the man with gray hair and glasses. He was headed for Amaya and Sasuke. I knew that they would have a hard enough time fighting just Orochimaru, so I had to stop him from interfering. I moved quickly, setting myself between him and his master's fight.

Our fight was difficult, even after Kakashi joined in. Every time one of us landed a blow to the man, he was able to simply heal himself once again. I soon realized that he must be Kabuto, Orochimaru's number one follower. This realization made me fight harder, but even so, it was a hard battle. Kakashi and I were finally able to win once I used my water to capture him, and hardened it into ice, sticking him in place for Kakashi's chidori attack. He was able to keep the energetic chakra moving so long, with his hand still through Kabuto's chest, that the medic was unable to heal himself in time to save his life. Finally, our battle was over, and we had won. And not just the two of us, but we had all won our battles. It was a Leaf victory on all sides.

And so, we set out back to Leaf as soon as everyone was able to catch their breaths. We didn't want to stick around with the chance that there were more Sound Nin on their way. So we jumped back up into the trees, and ran back in the direction of Konoha. We only stopped when it was time to make camp.

Waking up slowly, I realized that the sun had just risen over the horizon. The sunrise was beautiful, the deep purples and oranges and pinks of the sky shining through the trees. I smiled, and felt my face brush against cloth. It was then that I realized that my head was rising and falling slightly.

I turned my face a little, and saw that I was still leaning against Kakashi. My eyes widened a little in surprise, but when I moved again, I found that his head was resting on mine. We had fallen asleep against each other. Or had I fallen asleep against him, and he just didn't wake me up, and then fell asleep? _Oh well,_ I thought, _it's kinda nice. He's warm, that's for sure._

Looking across the ashes that were all that were left of our campfire, I noticed that Amaya and Sasuke had fallen asleep together also, but a little differently. They were both lying down, whereas Kakashi and I were leaning against a tree, and Amaya's head was using Sasuke's chest as a pillow. Sasuke had his right hand in Amaya's hair, and his other one rested in the small of her back.

_They look good together,_ I decided, _As if they were meant to be together. Then again, they still kinda look a like._ I giggled very quietly, thinking of that sleepover when Sasuke had cut Amaya's hair so that it looked like his. Even though her hair had grown out quite a bit from then thanks to Ookami, I could still picture it perfectly. _And with some gel, I bet we could get it to stick up in the back like his does,_ I thought, grinning evilly to myself.

I felt movement, and looked up. My giggles must have woken Kakashi up. He was looking down at me, his one visible eye still fairly blurry from sleep.

He looked from me to Amaya and Sasuke, as he had seen me looking at them. He was awake then, and I felt him sigh slightly, and then he shook his head a bit. I frowned up at him, silently asking him a question. He put his finger to his mask where his mouth was, and moved. I sat up straight, and felt how stiff my neck and back were. Ouch!

We both stood and stretched slightly, and then he looked over to the spots that Naruto and Sakura had fallen asleep. I followed his glance, and saw that they too were still sleeping. Kakashi looked back at me, and began walking away from the camp, beckoning me to follow him. I did, knowing that he wanted to move far enough away so that we could talk and not disturb any of them.

We only walked a little ways farther into the woods before we stopped. We didn't want to go too far, because we didn't want to take the chance of running into enemies.

"So what was with the sigh and head shake?" I asked him, stretching my left arm out.

"I was just thinking about those two," he replied, referring back to Amaya and Sasuke, "I've always wondered who Amaya would end up with. It would figure that Sasuke's the one."

"And is that all that bad?" I asked, curious. I had thought that Kakashi liked Sasuke enough.

"Not really, but they're going to have problems once they get back to the village. They have each deserted us once, Sasuke twice even, and the villagers are probably not going to like them coming back, especially as a couple. Tsunade probably won't like it either. But I guess they're all going to just have to deal with it, won't they?" Kakashi told me, as he moved his head back and forth, trying to get the stiffness out of it.

"Yeah, they will just have to deal with it, because I can't see either one of them really caring what others think, and they definitely won't let anyone interfere," I said, thinking of how stubborn they both are.

"Yep. So how are you today?" he asked me.

He asked as if he was just asking for conversation, but I could tell that he was really curious.

I thought about it for a minute, and then replied, "Okay, I think. I mean, I'm not about to write a book entitled 'My Perfect Life,' but I feel better today than I have for a long time. Ever since I found out I was pregnant, I think. Now I have a little less to worry about."

He looked at me as if searching for something. He was completely serious when he said, "You mean now that you don't have to worry about Orochimaru finding out about you're child and taking it from you?"

I nodded, and then replied quietly, "I'm still a little scared though. About being a mother and everything. I mean, what if I do something wrong? I don't want to mess this kid's life up."

He looked down at me, and rubbed my right arm reassuringly.

"You're not going to mess up the kid's life, Kosuke," he told me, "Believe it or not, you are fairly ready for this. More ready than I ever was, anyway."

That was when I remembered that he had had Amaya and Lee when he was only about my age as well. I had never really paid that much attention to how old he was when he had them. Maybe that was why he had never been great with Amaya?

"What happened? I mean, why did you have Amaya and Lee so young? And why the heck with _Gai? _Amaya's never really told me," I asked, feeling that he would tell me.

He took a deep breath, as if trying to decide whether to tell a story that he obviously didn't like telling. But then he sighed, and I could see that he was going to tell me.

"I was fifteen too," he began, "And when I was on a mission one day, I encountered a wolf demon. Ookami was its name. My sensei had reluctantly taught me a jutsu for imprisoning demons. It only worked well on young demons, and only if done perfectly. Luckily, Ookami was young, and with my Sharingan I was able to perform the jutsu perfectly, so I performed it, thinking about all the damage that it would do if I allowed it to roam free. The jutsu worked. I was able to imprison Ookami inside my body, locking it away forever.

However, there were side affects with the jutsu. There were certain…emotions that Ookami was able to pass from himself to me. One day that emotion was…well, let's just say that I was extremely horny. Gai had been challenging me to absurd challenges, and so I challenged him to one, as he was the only person around right then. To my dismay and Ookami's delight, he agreed. And so Gai and I had sex."

He paused for a minute, and I could tell from the movement of his mask that he was frowning, probably thinking of a bad memory. _If it has to do with Gai, then it's got to be a bad memory,_ I thought, and nearly shuddered.

Kakashi continued, "It was Ookami who really did it. He was the one who made it possible for me to get pregnant. It was…unpleasant. Since then I've wondered why any women would willingly put herself through that torture.

Anyway, after nine long months I gave birth to Amaya and Lee. Ookami was able to somehow leave my body and enter Amaya's, though I had to seal him inside as soon as was possible. I think that Ookami's amount of chakra may be the reason why Lee cannot use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Ookami sucked it all up and gave it to Amaya.

Of course, this and his looks simply made Gai want to care for Lee more. He wouldn't spare Amaya a second glance, saying that she was the one that I should have, while he should have Lee. I decided I wouldn't fight him, and allowed him to take Lee to raise, and I took Amaya."

He shrugged as he finished the story.

"The rest you know all ready. I tried to raise Amaya when she was younger, but was never really ready for parenthood, and she was much too much of a handful for me. I tried, but quite obviously I didn't try hard enough. Being a ninja is easy for me; but being a single parent, not so much," he said, and I saw that he was actually kind of sad.

"Well, with a wild kid like Amaya, of course it wouldn't be easy for anyone," I told him, trying to be nice. After all, he wasn't the bad man I had thought that he was before Amaya left. He was the one person who had actually stood beside me while Amaya was gone, even if I hadn't really wanted him there a lot of that time. _But what would I have done with out him?_ I wondered, looking back up at him.

He was staring down at me, and then he told me quietly, "You're going to be a great mother, Kosuke. I honestly believe that. And I don't know what I can do, but if you ever need my help, I'm here for you. No matter what."

I stared up at him, surprised. Only Amaya had ever said anything like that to me before, and I believed that he meant it. I could see in his eye that he meant every word of it. Somehow in the past week or so, Kakashi had become one of the two people that I could trust the most, after only Amaya.

"Th-thank you, Kakashi," I told him, trying to tell him everything that meant to me in just those simple words.

And then Kakashi did something I wasn't expecting. He very carefully and very slowly wrapped me in his arms, holding me close in a hug. And then I did something that surprised me even more. I hugged back. In fact, it wasn't really a hug. It was as if I was holding on to him, as if just this simple gesture could fix everything that was wrong, making everything right.

And hadn't he made it right? He had been next to me throughout this entire thing, and I just realized that his arms had been ready to catch me and keep me safe the entire time. He had just been waiting, knowing that I was going to need him, just waiting for me to figure it out.

I sighed, and held him tighter, and felt his response, doing the same thing.

We held each other for a few minutes, but finally I heard him sigh.

"We should probably be heading back to camp. They should all be up by now, and they might be worrying about us," he said, though he didn't let go.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I replied, not moving.

We stood like that for about a minute before we both dropped our arms. We turned together without another word and headed back to camp.

When we got there, we saw that everybody was awake, and packing and stretching. Naruto saw us first and waved at us.

"Hey! You two ready to go? I'm starving for some Ichiraku! Let's get going!" he yelled over to us, even though we weren't that far away.

"Typical Naruto," I heard Amaya mutter, but she wasn't saying it in a mean way. Then she looked over to Kakashi and I, and looked at me. She raised an eyebrow and asked me, "And what were you two doing all alone in the woods together?"

I rolled my eyes at her, but felt my cheeks blush slightly.

"We were _talking_," I told her, emphasizing the word, "We went out in the woods so that we wouldn't wake you lovebirds up, or Naruto or Sakura either!"

"Speaking of lovebirds, where's Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, looking around our small camp for the Uchiha.

"He went off a little ways to see if he could tell if anyone's following us, Sensei," Sakura told him.

_Sakura must be having a hard time with this,_ I thought, _I mean, she's crazy about Sasuke, but he's with Amaya now. Then again, she was getting over Sasuke when he and Naruto were going out._

I looked over at the blonde boy. He seemed to be doing okay. He wasn't as easy-going around Sasuke as he used to be, but that was expected. Sasuke had broken his heart in more than one way. But he wasn't completely ignoring Sasuke and he didn't seem to really hate him either. He just didn't seem to really trust him.

I shrugged, thinking, _That's probably the best that anyone can ask for right now. Sasuke's got some work to do if he ever wants his team to trust him again. Though he may not really care._

"Well?" I heard Kakashi ask, and saw that he was looking up in a tree to the left. I followed his gaze and saw that Sasuke had returned.

"If anyone is following us, I can't see them or sense them," he replied, looking down at his former sensei.

Kakashi nodded, and then said to all of us, "Let's get moving. I want to get back to the village before nightfall."

We all nodded, and as one those of us on the ground jumped up to join Sasuke in the trees. Then we started moving, heading as fast as we could back to the village.

We made great time, getting back to the village about two hours before sunset. Luckily we hadn't run into any other ninja, so we never had to stop. I sent Hachi out ahead of us once we were about an hour from the village, to let them know of our arrival. So when we finally reached the village gate I wasn't too surprised to see a small group waiting for us.

Tsunade and Shizune were there, as was Anko-sensei and Cooro. Cooro looked relieved to see us, while Anko-sensei looked both relieved and worried. I understood why she was worried, when I recognized the man standing beside her. Ibiki, her old sensei. I swallowed, worried for Amaya, and then looked over to her. She looked as if she couldn't care less who that was, but I could tell she was actually very worried. As Anko's students, we had both heard some pretty gruesome stories of what Ibiki can do to traitors or captured enemies.

We all came to a stop in front of the group, and I also noticed that there were three or four Anbu standing behind the rest of them.

Kakashi took a step forward and said formally, "Hokage-sama, I am happy to be able to tell you that our mission was a success. Not only have we brought Hitomi Amaya back to the village, we have also brought along with her Uchiha Sasuke, who asks once again for your forgiveness.

Along with these two ninja we bring you good news. Orochimaru is dead, along with his right hand man, Kabuto, among others."

Tsunade and everyone else standing there looked shocked, but Tsunade shook her head, as if to clear it, and then replied, "Thank you, Kakashi. I would like for you, along with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, accompanied by some Anbu, to go the hospital to be checked out."

Sasuke took Amaya's hand in his, as if saying that he wasn't going anywhere without her.

Tsunade, along with everyone else, noticed, and she told him, "You will go with your team, Uchiha-san. Amaya and Kosuke are going to come with me for a short time, and then you can see her again."

Sasuke looked over at Amaya, and then back to Tsunade and nodded slightly.

The four of them started walking off with the Anbu and Ibiki went with them. Before they got too far Tsunade called out, "And Kakashi, I expect your report on my desk before the day is over."

All we saw was Kakashi wave back, but I thought I heard him mutter about "knew it was too easy."

Once that group was gone, Tsunade turned back to Amaya and I and sighed.

"Come on," she told us, "Let's go check you two out. I'm assuming you were both careful? I mean, neither of you should be out on missions in your conditions."

"Conditions?" Cooro asked, looking from me to Amaya to Tsunade. Anko-sensei looked a bit confused also.

Amaya and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Turns out we both are pregnant. Ironic, huh?" she told them.

Cooro's eyes widened to about the size of a saucer, and Anko inhaled sharply.

"Who-who are the fathers?" she wanted to know.

Amaya looked over to me uncertainly.

"Well, Sasuke's the father of mine," she said, trailing off to see what I was going to say.

She was obviously wondering if I was going to tell people the truth now that Orochimaru was dead.

I turned to my teammates and said, "I don't know who the father of mine is."

Cooro's eyes got even wider, and Anko went a little pale.

"But-" Cooro began, but Amaya cut him off.

"So whatchya guys been doing since I left? Have you been punched into any more trees, Cooro?" Amaya asked him, obviously changing the topic of the conversation.

By this time we were all walking back to the Hokage building, and I noticed that there were some people outside who were staring at Amaya as if amazed and a little scared to see her. I knew that Amaya noticed it, but was trying to pay attention to the conversation instead.

"-punch their teammates into trees, ya know!" Cooro was telling Amaya how not everyone went around punching their teammates into trees.

"Well yeah! If they did, then there'd be no more trees standing!" Amaya countered.

Cooro rolled his eyes, and I smiled a little. It felt…different but the same. We were all acting like we used to, before Amaya left us. I was happy listening to the two of them argue over stupid things, and looked up at the sky. For the first time in about two weeks I felt like I was home.

Of course, it all had to be put on hold once we reached the Hokage building. Tsunade wouldn't allow Anko or Cooro to come in, saying that the three of us had to talk and she really needed to check us over, to make sure that the babies were okay. So Anko and Cooro watched us as Amaya and I followed Tsunade into the building. Obviously Tsunade had some important things to tell us, and I wondered if it had to do with our babies, us, or something else.

**Amaya's POV:**

I smiled, trying to keep my cool. Not only did I have to deal with Ibiki, but now Tsunade wanting to do a check-up. Tsunade had sat down, talking with Kosuke. I shook my head to rid my fear, thankfully neither people in the room noticed. I focused, knowing if I didn't pay attention it'd be trouble. I could do that a while back, but now that I left, I noticed I'm not taken too lightly.

"Amaya Hatake." at the sound of my name I came out of my thoughts. Wincing when I heard my last name. Tsunade was looking at Kosuke and I, and for the first time, I realized that she was completely serious and sober.

"Yes M'lady?" I asked, sticking to formal talk.

"Explain to me exactly how Orochimaru was killed." I noticed Kosuke go still for a fraction of a second.

"I used the Banshee Scream jutsu which knocked him out, then we gathered all of the bodies and burned them. That way no one could use their bodies to get their jutsus." I paused, debating on telling Tsunade that Sasuke had absorbed Orochimaru's power. I decided against it, he could tell her. I'm sure she would want to talk to him too.

Tsunade nodded, seeming to be pleased with my answer, but I knew better than to think that it was my pardon. She was merely pleased that we had taken Orochimaru out. Tsunade stood, leading us to another section of her tower.

In the room were a million different operating tools and machines. There were three tables set up, lined in a perfect row. I had been here before, with Kosuke, when she had found out about her child.

She had Kosuke hop onto the first table, she told her to remove her shirt, leaving her in her bra. I stepped back, back pressed against the wall. Shit. I closed my eyes and shook my head again. I looked at Kosuke, her once well defined stomach no longer held her muscles the way they used to. It wasn't noticeable unless she had her shirt off like she did though. I scowled at all the small scars running along her stomach and arms. I winced, knowing it was Orochimaru who had done that to her. It puzzled me to see that Tsunade never asked her about them.

Tsunade did a few normal check-ups on Kosuke first. She bandaged a wound on her right shoulder and put some healing ointment on her bruises. Then she moved down to her stomach area. Feeling around for a little bit before using chakra. Finally she stepped back and allowed Kosuke to put her shirt back on.

"I little less stress could do you some good Kosuke, and I'd prefer no more missions or heavy duty training." Kosuke looked a little upset at this but not much. I'm sure that was what she had been expecting. "I'm proud of you though, you're sticking to healthy balanced meals and not too little or too much." Kosuke nodded, her face not showing the relief she was feeling.

Tsunade looked at me, "Amaya," she paused, helping Kosuke down off the table. "Your turn."

I pressed harder against the wall, "No, really. I'm fine I swear."

Tsunade scowled, walking over to me and Kosuke was frowning, her hand up to her mouth. She knew what was coming. I put my hands out in front of me but of course Tsunade just grabbed my wrists and held them to my side. Of course with out Ookami's chakra, and being already weak, she was way stronger than me.

"Amaya, you will obey or so help me-"

I cut her off before she could go into detail, "Okay," I answered, relaxing every muscle in my body so she knew I wouldn't fight back. She let go of my wrists and stepped aside so I could sit on the table.

"Amaya," I looked up at her, golden eyes scared. "Remove your shirt." I did as I was told and sat there in my bra, my shirt held tightly in my left hand. I heard a gasp come from Tsunade and I knew she saw it.

I looked at her, and she hesitantly touched the mark on my neck. I winced, it wasn't that it hurt, but her fingers were cold. It looked almost like Sasuke's, but Sasuke had the sealing that Kakashi did around it. Not only was she looking at the curse mark, but she was also looking at the mark I had cut.

Thankfully Tsunade didn't go all motherly on me like Kosuke had, I sighed with an inside smile. Instead, "Amaya, you'll have to get that sealed. Has it stopped any of your jutsus?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No, but I can't use Ookami's chakra," I told her. She nodded, understanding more than I did at this moment. She continued on with the check-up, covering the cut on the curse mark. "I'll seal it as soon as the wound on it is healed." I nodded, just wanting to get out of here.

She moved down to my stomach, much like she had with Kosuke. She felt around and then used her chakra. I shivered now and then. I'm telling you! She has COLD fingers! She pulled back and let me slip my shirt on and slide off the table. "You're overexerting yourself." I looked at her.

"I'm whating-myself?" I asked. Hey, I'm no Kosuke.

"You're pushing yourself too far, also, you haven't been eating enough," she continued.

"Yes, because you know I can just walk up to Orochimaru and say, 'Oh, can I have some food?'" I saw a sliver of humor and relief in Tsunade's eyes at the sound of my cockiness.

After a few more questions and stuff Kosuke and I were let go. I was allowed to roam for a few days until I got the curse mark sealed. Then off to Ibiki for me, fun. One good thing was that I was able to not let emotions show on my face. That way he couldn't use them against me.

ANBU followed me behind, trying to be unseen. I looked at Kosuke, she seemed pretty deep in thought. I shrugged, I better get used to this emotional crap. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders; she looked at me, her eyes wide. "Thanks," I told her, looking at her stormy blue eyes, "For coming to get me and all."

She smiled, leaning into the gesture, "I should thank you. You killed that bastard snake." I smiled but before I did I saw Team 7 walking towards us, bandaged and looking a little better. I saw Kosuke smile when she saw Kakashi; I smiled too and rolled my eyes.

Sasuke walked over to the side Kosuke was not on and slid an arm around my waist. I smiled at him before looking at the others. Naruto was still a little upset with Sasuke, but he wasn't ignoring him and he was talking. Sakura seemed like she wanted to hit someone, but wasn't sure to hit either me or Sasuke.

Just then I heard something that made my blood run cold, "AMAYA! DEAR SISTER!" Lee. I slipped out from between Sasuke and Kosuke,

"It's been a pleasure, but I'm afraid I can't stay," I said running away. I didn't make it very far before I was entrapped in a huge hug from my brother.

"AMAYA I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK!" I smiled, and lightly hugged back. Kosuke walked up behind Lee, the others behind him.

"Help me," I mouthed to Kosuke, she smiled.

"Lee, you may want to get off before she kills you." He backed off, and I scowled.

"The wrong choice of words at this time Kosuke, wrong choice of words." I smiled anyways, "I need a bath! Let's head to the hot springs!" I called out, turning in that direction. Kosuke caught up quick enough.

"But Amaya-"

I cut her off, "I just fought a snake, I deserve a bath! You too! You stink," I laughed, trying to cheer her up.


	21. The Beginning Of The End

**Kosuke's POV**

I shook my head, but laughed along with her. She grinned, and then looked over to the other people around us.

"So, after we get back from the bathhouse, who's up for a sleepover at my house?" she asked everyone there.

Kakashi sighed, and mumbled, "Uh oh."

I laughed, and replied to Amaya, "I'm up for it. A night of relaxing and fooling around with friends? Heck yes!"

Sasuke smirked and said, "I'll be there."

Lee smiled one of those giant smiles that makes you wonder how anything but his mouth can possibly fit on his face and said enthusiastically, "I will be there! There is nothing more youthful than a sleepover!"

"Actually I was kinda gonna see if Hinata wanted to do anything tonight," Naruto told us, grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Bring her if you want," Amaya told him.

"Really? All right!" Naruto exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

A few of us giggled at his excitement. Sakura looked at Amaya and said, "I don't think I can. My parents will probably want me home, after this last mission."

I almost felt guilty after she said that, thinking of my father and how he probably would want me home, but then I shrugged. After the bathhouse I would go home and hang out with him for an hour or so before the party if he wanted. Then I would go to Amaya's later.

"All right," Amaya said to her. It was obvious that she didn't really care if Sakura was there or not.

"All right, I will see you all later my youthful friends! I must go train now!" Lee declared, and he jumped into the air and twirled around, landing on his hands. He began running away like this, and we heard him say to himself, "If I cannot walk from here to the training fields on my hands ten times then I will do two thousand pushups!"

"Later!" Naruto said, and ran off in the direction of the Hyuuga mansion.

Sakura waved to us and walked off slowly. I kind of felt bad for her, but when I looked back and saw Sasuke giving Amaya a good-bye kiss, I didn't feel as bad. Sure Sakura wasn't happy, but both Amaya and Sasuke were, and they were two people who aren't always able to find happiness. _Oh well,_ I thought, and shrugged, _there are plenty of guys in Konoha. _

After the kiss, Sasuke waved to the rest of us, and walked off to who-knows-where.

Kakashi sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I suppose this means I should go home and make sure that the house is at least somewhat presentable for people. And I have a report to write. So I guess I'll see you both at home. Later," he said, waving.

"Yeah, later Dad," Amaya said, not paying much attention to him, and just walking.

"Bye Kakashi," I told him, and then hurried to catch up with Amaya.

As soon as Kakashi was out of sight, Amaya turned on me.

"So, you're getting cozy with my old man, huh?" she said with a mischievous glimmer in her eyes.

"'Getting cozy with your old man?' What are you talking about?" I asked, looking down to hide a slight blush.

It didn't work very well, because she nudged me with her elbow, and replied, "You know exactly what I mean! You've got the hots for Kakashi!"

I rolled my eyes and exclaimed, "I do not! Kakashi and I are just friends, that's all! I needed to hang out with someone while you were gone, and somehow he was always the one available!"

Most people would have felt guilty at that statement, but no, not Amaya. Instead she said, "Oh please! Kosuke, you still suck at lying!"

I glared at her and said, "I'm not lying!"

"Oh yeah you are!" she responded, laughing at me.

"Well at least I don't have a liar's squeak!" I told her, pointing at her.

She gasped and squeaked, "I do not have a liar's squeak!"

"Then what was that?" I asked her.

She paused, but then said, "That was…an 'I can't believe you just said that!' squeak!"

I rolled my eyes at her, but couldn't help but let out a laugh. She began laughing too, and that ended that conversation, which I was happy about.

We talked about random things until we got to the bathhouse, and once we got inside I was very happy to see that no one else was there but her and me. The idea of bathing with other women in there to see my scars was not one I enjoyed at all. I had been very happy when Tsunade hadn't asked me about them. Though I did wonder if that was because she figured they were normal mission scars, or if she had guessed and put the scars with the pregnancy and figured it out. However, I was not about to ask her that question. I was fine with her ignoring them.

Amaya and I soaked for just about and hour, and then finally left the bathhouse, feeling refreshed and very clean. As we left the bathhouse I noticed that the sky was getting fairly dark, so we began to hurry. Soon we split up, her going to her house to prepare for everyone, and me to my own. When I got there I found my father sitting on the couch in the living room, reading a book. It was one of his few moments of relaxation, and I didn't want to intrude, but when he saw me, he smiled and invited me to sit with him. Misa was out doing errands and getting her hair done, so it was just the two of us for once. We sat together and simply talked for about an hour and a half. I told him about my last mission, and he told me about his, and other than that, we didn't really talk about ninja topics. However, it was a nice little talk, and was almost sorry to end it when I told him I had to go.

"So you're going to Amaya's house for the night?" he asked me, walking me to the door. He seemed a little worried about this, and I could tell he didn't trust her anymore. I shrugged; I could understand that.

"Yep. She's having a sleepover," I replied, as I made sure I had all of my ninja gear secure. Hey, you never know when you might need a kunai! Especially lately, I realized.

"Are there going to be boys there?" he asked. Obviously he still couldn't grasp the fact that I "didn't know who the father of my baby was."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't let him see.

"Yeah Dad, there will be a few guys there. But hey, I'm all ready pregnant, so there's no worries," I joked, but this didn't seem to help my dad out any. So I tried a different tactic. "Look Dad, Amaya's dad is gonna be there the whole time, okay? That's _the_ Kakashi Hatake. Nobody's going to do anything while he's around," I lied. Kakashi didn't really seem to care what anybody did, and truthfully, part of the reason I was so excited to go was that I wanted to see him.

However, it seemed to work, because though my father still looked skeptical, he said, "Well, all right I suppose. Have fun, and be good."

"I will Dad," I told him, and then hugged him good-bye.

I practically ran to the Hatake residence, and when I got there I could tell that I was the last to show up. Even from the outside, I could tell that most of the lights were on in the house, and I could hear muffled noises from inside. I quickly walked up to the door and let myself into the house. After all, it seemed that I lived there almost as often as Amaya did.

Once I walked in, the noises got much louder. I could hear loud music coming from up the stairs, and I could hear a bunch of people moving around up there. I walked farther into the house, and saw Kakashi sitting in the living room, reading one of his Icha Icha books.

"Hey Kosuke," he said without turning around.

"Hey Kakashi," I said to him, walking over to the couch where he sat.

"Everybody's upstairs in Amaya's room," he told me.

"Thanks," I said, then asked, "How can you concentrate on that book with all this noise?"

He looked up now, and I could tell that he smiled because his single eye squinted together.

"It's a very good book," he told me, "Very good. It takes more than just some noise to make me look up from it. A lot more."

"Oh. I guess I can understand that," I said to him, being the bookworm that I am. "Anyway, I'd better get upstairs."

"Have fun," he told me, and looked back at his book as I left the room.

I smiled to myself as I walked up the stairs, wondering how I ever really hated that man. He was just so…different than I ever thought.

I shook my head to rid myself of thoughts of Kakashi as I opened the door to Amaya's room.

**Amaya's POV:**

Okay, so if I thought that my room was a little crowded the first sleep over, this was just a weeee bit more crowded. Luckily, with Sasuke holding a death grip on my hips and not letting me off his lap, and Naruto following suit with Hinata, there was a little more room. I was a little disappointed that Gaara wasn't here; I had some apologizing to do there. Maybe five years worth of apologizing.

Lee was currently using the wooden pole in my closet to do crunches in the air, and his face was already red. Hinata was staying put, comfortable on Naruto's lap, the deep blush on her face giving it away. I didn't regret inviting her; she was pretty cool once you got to know her. Guess I just never did.

Naruto had his arms around her, holding on to the XBox controller as he peered over his shoulder. He was playing a racing game, but losing. To who? Me of course! Bwahahaha! I had missed my games. When I got home they were the first things I got into. Then Naruto came with Hinata, Kakashi invited them in..... I was busy.

So when Naruto walked in and saw me playing he instantly wanted to play, and of course since I'm so nice, I let him. He's on a losing streak 2 to 23. Sasuke was next to show up, he didn't need Kakashi to invite him in, he just sorta...appeared. Hey, who was I to complain?

Well, I sorta complained when he showed up and wouldn't leave me alone and made me lose two games in a row. I shut him up by sitting in his lap. Made things much easier. Lee was next, leaving Kosuke last. When Lee showed up, he went to cheering Naruto and I on. That is until I pointed out that usually people only cheer for one team.

"But I cannot chose between my dear sister and friend!" he exclaimed, walking over to my closed to start his training. I told everyone that when Kosuke got there we would go downstairs and bring back something to eat.

When I heard her downstairs I smirked when I heard her talk to Kakashi before coming all the way up. With Ookami, I heard the whole conversation. So when Kosuke came in I laughed at her, not bothering to take my eyes off the game as I did so too.

"You are so beyond blond my dumb friend," I informed her, making her scowl.

"Why do you say that?" she asked me, and I took a chance on a straightaway to look at her, my golden eyes filled with mischief.

Only when Sasuke turned my attention back to the game did I notice he saved me from missing a turn and hitting a tree. Righting myself I explained, "When you were downstairs talking with Kakashi, you completely missed the compliment/flirting that he did!" I exclaimed, passing the finish line and turning my whole attention to her. "When you guys were talking about his book, he told you that it took A LOT to make him look up from it. Obviously he was talking about you! You made him look up from the book no?" I smirked at the blush I created, "Hm, knew it." I murmured before taking Sasuke's hands off my hips. He scowled and I rolled my eyes, "Jashin, I'm getting food for us all! It's gonna be your fault if we starve."

I walked downstairs with Kosuke, and with out looking up from the book Kakashi asked, "What are you two doing?" he asked, turning a page.

"Making something for dinner, we're all starving," I answered, making my way into the kitchen. I had to compliment Kakashi; he did a good job getting the house picked up. I turned to look at Kosuke, "You know," I whispered, and evil grin on my face, "I could talk about you and Kakashi right here and now, loud enough for the whole house to hear. I bet that'll make him look up from his book." I let out a laugh, pulling a pan out of the cupboard and putting it on the stove before filling it with water.

Kosuke scowled at me, deciding to ignore what I said. "What are you cooking?"

I looked down at the food in my hands before smiling, "What do you think?" I asked with a coy grin.

She rolled her eyes, knowing it was ramen, before getting out the stuff we would need after the noodles were cooked. Seasoning, bowels, cups, and chopsticks. While waiting for the water to come to a boil I opened up the fridge and stole my most favorite food besides ramen, well, I could call it my favorite fruit then.

"What are you doing Amaya?" she asked me, and I turned around, tossing the fruit in the air before catching it again.

"Before I got home I went and got some food," I told her, lightly brushing my fingers over my kunai pouch were a stash of brand new pixie-sticks were. "I got this for the party tonight, just for Sasuke and I," I added, biting into the tomato like an apple.

Kosuke made a face, "You guys can have them," she wined, shuddering.

I just smirked, "I plan to."

When I noticed that the water was now on a boil I put the noodles in, occasionally stirring with the wooden spoon. I looked up at Kosuke, now serious. "Sasuke's asked me to live with him."

Kosuke looked only a bit shocked, "He has a home?" she joked lightly, I knew for a fact that she didn't even know where it was.

I nodded, "At the Uchiha manor."

"Go for it," she told me, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You really think I'm ready to move all my shit to another house. I mean, I don't have to worry about Kakashi anymore," I added with a smile, "You're here for that."

Kosuke rolled her eyes, "I know you're ready, in fact, I'm damn positive," she told me, grinding down the seasoning into a fine powder. Ramen was so much better homemade.

I scowled; leave it to Kosuke to take news like this so positively. I had known Kosuke wanted Sasuke and I to get together for a long time, one of the reasons I didn't tell her. "Dad!" I called out, an evil smile appearing on my face. "Your girlfriend's being retarded!"

Kosuke glared at me and I knew she was going to hit me; she had her fist raised and everything. But a hand firmly grasped hers and I smirked sadistically. "Kosuke, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked her, a smirk on his face.

"I was just talking to Amaya," Kosuke said, an evil grin on her face. My face went pale.

"And?" Kakashi pressed.

"She's planning on moving in with Sasuke."


	22. Kosuke's Calling

**Kosuke's POV:**

Kakashi was silent for a few seconds, and then replied, "She is, is she?"

Amaya glared at me, and then faced Kakashi and said as if she didn't care, "Yeah, I am. Sasuke's invited me, so I figured why not?"

Kakashi seemed to be thinking over that for a moment, and then he said casually, "Not a good idea right now."

Amaya looked at him with big eyes, and then glared at him and demanded, "And why the hell not?!"

Kakashi walked over to the refrigerator and opened it, then pulled out a bottle of water. He took a gulp of it, while Amaya boiled and I giggled slightly. Amaya's glare went from Kakashi to me, and I quickly shut up, before I ended up going through a wall.

Kakashi swallowed, and then looked back at Amaya and replied, "For one thing, you're pregnant. You should live here, where it's closer to the Hokage building in case you ever need something. For a second thing, you and Sasuke both just got back to this village after deserting it. If you were to move into his house right now people might wonder if you two were planning something against the village. I'd just assume we don't give Tsunade a new headache that she has to deal with."

Amaya didn't look happy about what she had just heard, but she must not have completely disagreed with it, because she wasn't putting up a huge fight against it either. In fact she seemed to actually really be thinking it over. It surprised me very much. To me it actually sounded like a good idea and good reasoning, but I never would have thought that Amaya would think so. She's kinda stubborn when she wants something.

Finally she sighed in exasperation and said to him, "Fine, I won't move in with him yet, but soon as soon as the baby is born, I'm outta here!"

Kakashi nodded, and replied, "That isn't a bad idea. He is the father of the kid after all; he should probably be in the kid's life and that's a good way to make sure that he is. Plus once you have it the villagers would probably be upset if you two didn't get together. They'd probably put their opinions in with the Hokage, and that would annoy her too."

"Stupid villagers. Just leave me and my business the hell alone or you'll end up with my foot shoved up your ass!" Amaya threatened, balling her fists.

"Ouch, that would hurt," I said, as I mixed the seasoning into the ramen.

Amaya grinned and replied, "Yeah, but I'd enjoy it!"

I winced. "I know you would," I told her.

At that moment Sasuke walked into the kitchen.

"How's the food coming?" he asked, going up to Amaya and putting his arm around her waist.

"Fine," she replied, pouring water into cups for all of us, "Just about done, actually."

"Good. I think people are hungry," he told us.

"By people you mean Naruto?" I asked, dividing the ramen into bowls.

"Yeah. He claimed that he could smell it cooking all the way upstairs. Wouldn't surprise me either; you should have heard the way his stomach was growling," Sasuke said, smirking.

"Mm, doesn't surprise me. This stuff smells awesome!" Amaya exclaimed, standing over the steaming bowls and taking large whiffs of the steam.

"I think we had better get people down here before Amaya devours it all," I said, and then called loudly, "Ramen's ready!" knowing that Naruto at least would hear me.

Sure enough, we heard a shout from upstairs, "Yes! Finally!!" and heard feet racing down the stairs, and the next second Naruto was beside Amaya, also smelling the air.

"Yum!!" he exclaimed, and grabbed two of the bowls, one of which he handed to Hinata as she much more calmly entered the room.

She smelled it and said, "This smells delicious! Thank you."

Lee was right behind her, and made a display of smelling the air and exclaiming, "What a wonderfully youthful aroma!! It must be enticing!"

"Here," I said to him and handed him a bowl.

"Thank you Kosuke my friend!" he replied, taking the bowl and promptly digging right into it, as were the others.

Amaya and Sasuke grabbed their bowls, and sat at the table together, Amaya sitting in Sasuke's lap, quickly sticking their chopsticks into their bowls and joining in. I looked at the two remaining bowls, and picked one up. Turning, I offered it to Kakashi.

"Here," I said to him, handing him the bowl.

His one visible eye almost looked surprised as he received the bowl, and told me, "Thank you."

I smiled and replied, "Your welcome."

Kakashi stared at me for just a second before he began eating, and I turned back around to face the counter, to hide the slight shade of pink that I could feel heat over my cheeks. It seemed as though Amaya had not missed that encounter, because I heard her scoff over in Sasuke's lap and I glared at her. However, she didn't plan out her scoff very well because at that time she had a mouthful of ramen in her mouth, and as she scoffed she happened to nearly choke on some of it. As I realized what she did, I smiled, but then she actually spit some of the ramen back out, while some of it somehow even came out her nose. When I saw this I couldn't stop myself, and I laughed so hard, and soon everyone else was laughing as well, including Sasuke, as they realized what just happened. I think the only person not laughing was Amaya herself. She sat there, glaring at all of us. This was only funnier, though, because she had ramen broth running down from her nose to her chin, and her body was bouncing up and down as Sasuke, her seat still, shook with laughter. It was such a funny sight that I actually fell on the floor, I was laughing so hard!

**Amaya's POV:**

_Oh yeah Amaya, real smart,_ I thought to my self, as I grabbed a napkin and quickly cleaned my face off. With a glare to Kosuke I stood, bowl of ramen in my hand. "Ha ha," I hissed sarcastically as I dropped the entire bowl on her, before crossing my arms, a smirk on my face. The laughing around us just increased, even Kakashi was snickering slightly.

I raised an eyebrow at her, still glaring down. She sat up, her clothes dripping in the broth of the ramen, noodles hung off her clothes and hair, sliding off her face. She stared up at me, eyes wide, "What did I do? It was your own fault," she asked, her voice showing just how shocked she was.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Eh, payback I guess." I smirked, taking her bowl of ramen and sticking it in the microwave, where the heat would keep it warm for her. "Go clean up," I told her pointing towards the downstairs bathroom.

With a roll of her eyes she did just that, a blush on her cheeks as Kakashi watched her walk away. The laughter had quieted down so that it was just snickering. I walked back over and sat back down on Sasuke's lap; obviously he had enjoyed the show because he was still shaking with contained laughter. I glared at him, my attention leaving only when I heard Naruto.

"Is this how it always is with you and Kosuke?" he asked, my golden eyes traveling to him. Naruto sat next to Hinata, his chair pushed closer so that their enclosed hands could rest on Naruto's right leg.

I shrugged, "Pretty much, though that wasn't that bad. You should have been there the time I choked on just the steam coming off of it." I smirked, "If there's one thing I learned from that, it would be to never inhale when you're going to take a bite out of something."

Naruto laughed along with everyone else, Kakashi just nodded. He had been there, though at the time, he found it amazingly funny, practically falling on to the floor as Kosuke had. How much the two had in common! Lee had already finished half his bowl, just a little less than Naruto had actually. Kakashi had finished, his mask pulled back up as he leaned against the counter, probably waiting for Kosuke.

"Amaya!" I heard her yell. Wow, she knew when I was thinking about her? No, she just needed her pajamas upstairs. I hurried up and brought them back to her, heading back into the kitchen.

"Kosuke'll be out in a moment," I informed them, taking my seat on Sasuke's lap again. He took a bite out of his ramen before offering me any considering mine was, or had been, all over Kosuke. Kakashi had already taken care of the mess, he's so thoughtful! …. When Kosuke's involved it seemed.

I shook my head, "Nope, all yours. I got my own stash," I reassured him, pulling out a pixie stick.

Naruto had finished his ramen, along with Hinata. Well, she gave half of hers to him, really. "I'm gonna go upstairs alright?" Naruto asked taking Hinata's hand in his own.

"Alright, just don't make a mess," I told him with a smirk, and both Hinata and Naruto blushed at that. "We'll be up when Kosuke is finished.

Lee too stood, "Amaya, may I use your phone?" he asked, I had my own phone line upstairs; the one downstairs was Kakashi's. He didn't use it much; it was mainly for missions or information.

"Sure," I paused, "Do you need anything?" I asked, I didn't think he left anything, but you never know.

He shook his head, "I merely wish to call Gaara and let him know I will be returning in the morning."

I cocked my head to the left, "Why didn't he join you?"

"He was not feeling well," he said, although I knew what he really meant. I had to agree, being pregnant was not fun in the least. Lee made it up the stairs in practically one leap.

It was just Kakashi, Sasuke, and I in the kitchen now, Sasuke's empty ramen bowl in front of us on the table. Kakashi had pulled out his book. Obviously he was still waiting for Kosuke; otherwise he would have taken it into the living room to read.

I was on my sixth pixie stick and was pretty much bouncing on Sasuke's lap, unable to sit still anymore. Yet when I pulled out another one, _someone_ stole it. I glared up at Sasuke who held my sugar just out of my reach. I reached up, stretching my arm out to grab it. He leaned back, out of my reach again, I stretched more, and this time when he leaned back he toppled the chair over.

I smirked at him, as the fall didn't bug me. After all, I just landed on him. Kakashi just watched, mildly amused, an eyebrow raised. I straddled his hips, capturing his hands in mine as I pulled _my_ pixie stick back. I finished it, not bothering to move as I smirked down at him. Kosuke walked in then, her eyebrow raising and a smirk gracing her face as she looked down at us.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but his eyes traveled up to look up at her, and if you didn't know him like Kosuke and I did, you would have missed the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. I reached back and grabbed a new pixie stick, holding it out to Kosuke. "Want?"

"Um, no, not really," she said with a smirk, she walked over and removed her ramen from the microwave. I shrugged, tearing off the top of the tube. With a smirk I opened Sasuke's mouth and poured the contents into it. At the sight of his face I knew he hadn't ever had one before.

I smirked and with a laugh said, "I just stole your pixie virginity!"

He rolled his eyes and muttered, "That and more." With Ookami's enhanced hearing I was able to pick that up easily. He sat up quickly, and I would have fallen onto the floor had he not swept his arms around me. He picked me up bridal style and I gave a small yelp in surprise, my arms instinctively wrapping around his neck.

He smirked, turning to Kosuke and Kakashi, "I'm going to take Miss. Pixie Stick to her room now. See you up there Kosuke." Kakashi nodded at him, and Kosuke waved, her mouth full of ramen.

I smirked as he carried me upstairs, "Oh no," I said sarcastically, "We're leaving the two lovebirds alone."

He smirked and kissed me, "Better than watching," he murmured, his lips still against mine, eyes closed. I smiled back, before closing the 2-millimeter space between us and met his lips.


	23. This Strange Feeling

**Kosuke's POV:**

I sighed as Sasuke and Amaya disappeared up the stairs, making out along the way. I turned to Kakashi, and his face was so close to his book that I suspected he had it there mainly so that he wouldn't have to pay attention to the real lovebirds exit. Apparently he wasn't quite as comfortable about how physical their relationship was as he seemed.

I laughed inwardly, and then asked, "So what did I just walk in on, exactly?"

He looked at me, and sighed, but I could tell from his one visible eye that he was smiling.

"Sasuke stole one of her pixie sticks, and when she tried to retrieve it, their chair fell backwards, placing them in the position you saw them in. Of course, she got the sugar back, and then apparently stole Sasuke's 'pixie virginity,' as she called it. It was fairly hilarious. Especially to see Sasuke actually blush. I think that there are very few people who can actually say that they saw the great Uchiha blush," he said, chuckling.

"Well then, I guess we are pretty lucky. Ha, I can hold that over his head if I ever

need to blackmail him," I said, grinning.

"I can use the fact that he got my daughter pregnant," Kakashi replied, nodding.

"Well yes, I suppose that works too," I agreed, smiling a little.

There was a small silence then, as I carefully ate some of my semi-warm ramen. I wasn't a huge ramen fan to begin with, but especially warm to cool ramen was rather disgusting, so I only ate a little bit of it before I placed the bowl in the sink. When I turned back around, I noticed that all of the other bowls and cups that had been used were still on the table.

"Would you like some help with these dishes?" I asked Kakashi, walking over to the table and picking a few up.

"Well, you sure don't have to, but I'd love the company," he replied, smiling as he too picked a few dishes up.

"No problem. Dishes are a fairly easy chore for me, what with my Kekkei Genkai," I told him, placing the dishes in the sink next to mine.

"That's right, I suppose it would be easy, with control over the water," he said, as he placed his dishes down as well, and stood right next to me. I could feel the body heat radiating off of me, and for some reason this made me fairly excited and nervous all at the same time.

_Knock it off, Kosuke,_ I thought to myself, _you're just letting Amaya get to you. No way do you like Kakashi! He's just a friend now, just like the other guys you hang out with…okay maybe not. I mean, he is a lot more mature than any of them, and he is older than them. And has a better understanding of the world than they do…after all, he's been a ninja all his life! Then again, he's only in his early thirties. That's not that old._

"So, are you ready to show me what you can do with these dirty dishes?" Kakashi asked, interrupting my thought process.

I smiled, temporarily forgetting about Amaya and her theory, and nodded.

"Uh huh!" I said, and turned the faucet on above the dishes. I rapidly formed a number of hand signs, and then had complete control over the water. Kakashi turned the faucet off, and watched as the water responded to my jutsu. Whenever I would so much as twitch one of my fingers, the water would respond. I used this to cover each bowl and cups with a thick layer of soapy water, and then had it spin around quickly. The food stuck to the dishes was quickly and efficiently sucked from its places, and instead of going down the drain, it remained stuck inside a small water vortex. Once I had collected all of the scum, I guided the vortex to move out of the sink, and across the room to where the trashcan was. Once it was floating above the trashcan, I quickly and carefully sifted through it using a very small and tight chakra web, pushing the food into the trash bag, as the water stayed where it was, never once dripping. When all the food was gone, the vortex was transported back to the sink, where I let go of my jutsu, and allowed the water control of itself once again. It quickly ran down the drain, taking any last bits of soap down with it.

I looked over to Kakashi and said, "It's more fun to use that with weapons like kunai and shuriken, and send them flying at unsuspecting enemies, but this works too. Easy practice for chakra control, at least. Sadly, I think for the next five or six months little things like that are all I'm gonna get to use my Kekkei Genkai with."

"It seems very helpful," Kakashi replied, walking over to the trashcan, and looking at the floor, "And you didn't let a single drop of water fall, did you?"

I scoffed slightly.

"Of course not," I told him, "I've been able to do that since I was like, ten or eleven. Now I wouldn't let a single drop fall, ever. It's not as handy as Gaara's sand; I still have to think about what I want it to do, unlike the sand that automatically protects him, but still, I have complete control of the water, so it's not that much harder to use than I would think Gaara's sand is."

"Hm, that would definitely be helpful in battle. To have a near alive companion with you all the time, that will do absolutely whatever you tell it to without arguing. Mm, very helpful," he said, thinking about the possibilities.

I nodded and replied, "Yeah, I like it. I'll stick with my Kekkei Genkai. It seems a lot easier to handle than some of these other ones that people have."

He smiled, as we both thought about his own Sharingan, among the list.

"And I'm the only one who can use it, so that's pretty cool. I'm not part of some big clan that has to follow rules, like Hinata is. It's just me," I pointed out.

"That's right, your father doesn't have your Kekkei Genkai, does he?" Kakashi remembered.

I shook my head.

"Nope," I told him, "I got this from my mother. Apparently it's passed from mother to daughter. I don't really know why guys can't get it, but they can't. Or so my father tells me."

Kakashi frowned for a moment.

"So that means you must have taught yourself how to use it," he said slowly.

"Well, mostly," I replied, "My father was able to tell me the really basics of it, and I found a journal that my mother wrote in that was all about the water control. But yeah, for the most part I've taught myself."

"That's impressive, you know," he told me, "Not everyone could figure out their Kekkei Genkai without someone who also has it teaching them."

"Eh, I just experiment with ideas," I said.

"Still. It's impressive," he replied, looking at me.

_Well, he is extremely hot, _a part of my mind thought, _at least he's not an ugly older. He wears his age well. He doesn't even look like he's in his late twenties. And he's smart, and one kick-ass ninja. Could have fallen for someone worse. _

_I am not falling for him! _another part of my mind argued, _he is just my friend! _

_Uh huh. Liar, _the first part thought, _you like him and you know it. Admit it!_ Weird, this voice sounded an awful lot like Amaya.

_I do not! _my sensible side argued once again.

_Do too!_

_Do not! Now shut up and go away!_

"So what else have you taught yourself?" Kakashi asked, interrupting the inner war going on in my head.

"Quite a few things, actually," I told him, thankful that the voices had stopped arguing so that I could focus on our conversation.

"Tell me," he said, and led me out of the kitchen to the living room, and sat down on the couch.

I followed him, and sat next to him. I told him more about my jutsus, and then he began telling me some of his jutsus, and about some of the ninjas he had got them from. They were all really interesting stories, and before I knew it more than an hour had passed, and we were still talking. As much as I knew that I should be going upstairs, as it had to be passed midnight by this point, I didn't really feel like stopping our conversation, or like walking all the way up the stairs. I was tired, but not enough to actually go to sleep.

"So that's how I learned the water dragon jutsu," Kakashi finished telling me.

"Nice! Wow Kakashi, you have fought some tough fights, haven't you?!" I declared more then asked.

He nodded, smiling, and replied, "Yeah, there have definitely been some close situations, both as ANBU and as a Jonin. Of course, teaching is a whole other job in itself."

"Oh yeah, Team 7 was the first team you ever had that actually passed your test, weren't they?" I remembered.

He nodded. "Yeah," he said, "and sometimes even now it amazes me. Naruto was such a goofball back then. Well, he still is now, but more so then, I guess. And Sakura was so obsessed with Sasuke I didn't think she'd ever be able to actually focus on any mission. And Sasuke…well, he was just the moody emo 'I'm better than everyone else' guy that he still kinda is today. But back then I didn't think any of them would ever be able to use the teamwork that I required from them. But over the years they've proven me wrong. When they work together, they actually are a pretty good team, and damn good ninja. Even if they do still need a good kick in the ego, every now and then." And he chuckled a bit.

I smiled.

"Sounds like you like teaching them," I told him.

He looked at me, and nodded.

"Yeah, I really do. And I wouldn't be surprised if what they all want comes true. Naruto wouldn't make a bad Hokage. I mean, he was able to convince the current Hokage to come back to us when we really needed her, so he's got a one-up on all the other Hokage-wannabes. And Sasuke has always been a great ninja. Soon he will be able to take out Itachi, I believe, and he's all ready begun reviving his clan, as we all know. And Sakura…well, she really is the Fifth Hokage's student, no doubt about it," he said, knowingly.

"You're proud of them," I stated.

"Yeah, I really am. I'm glad I got to watch them grow up. I'm glad I got to watch all of you grow up. You've all turned out great, " he told me softly.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, both of us thinking. I thought there might be a hidden meaning in his words, but wasn't sure if maybe that was just Amaya getting to me again. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts, as if thinking something over.

Finally, however, he leaned forward, and took my right hand. This surprised me, and jumped me a little, because he did it so quickly.

"Kosuke," he said softly, "I really like you. I mean it when I say that I enjoyed watching you grow up, but I don't want you to think that I was some creepy, old man stalking you. No, it's only been within the last few weeks that I've developed this feeling. I mean, I always liked you as a good influence on Amaya, but from the time that the Hokage ordered me to keep my eyes on you after Amaya left, up to now I've felt this feeling growing. Now, I can't hold it back anymore, and you need to know."

_See, told you he liked you, _the Amaya voice smirked.

I could only stare at him, my eyes, fairly wide, as I had not been expecting this in the least.

Quickly, Kakashi cupped my head in his hands, and carefully he lowered his lips to mine. Lightly, I felt his soft lips placed on mine, and my pulse went wild. Slowly my eyes closed in wonder, as I fell into the kiss.

_All right, turns out I lied. I do love him. _

_Told you, you idiot. _

Kakashi's thumb rubbed gently over my cheek, as his other hand moved to the back of my head, tilting my head up so that he could deepen the kiss. My hands somehow found his shoulders, and then his hair and neck, and I clutched myself to him, never wanting to let go of him, or him to let go of me.

However, both of us being human, we needed to release each other long enough to get air, and so we did.

"Kosuke…" he started to say, but I cut him off.

"Shh," I told him, and covered his lips with mine this time.

It wasn't until this second kiss that I made the connection that if I was kissing his soft lips, then his mask must be off, but I didn't care to see enough to break the kiss.

As we kissed, I remembered the hug that we had shared in the woods this morning…or yesterday morning, I guess. I had felt a sense of security, a safety that hadn't ever been there before. It was something I hadn't even felt before Orochimaru raped me. It was a new feeling that I now knew was produced only when I was with Kakashi, for I felt it now, only about ten times stronger, because now I knew he felt it too. I sighed and smiled, and felt Kakashi respond with his own smile, as this kiss too deepened.

***

I sighed, leaning against Kakashi, warm underneath a blanket and pressed against him.

"I should probably get upstairs before Amaya comes looking for me. I mean, we only kissed, but she's gonna decide that we did so much more," I said quietly.

Kakashi chuckled.

"Actually, I don't think you have to worry too much about Amaya, or any of them really. They all fell asleep hours ago," he told me, hugging me closer to him.

I frowned at him slightly.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I can hear them sleeping. Five sets of lungs breathing in the way that can only be done in sleep. They've been like that for at least two hours," he told me, kissing the top of my head.

"Oh. Well then, I guess I don't have to worry," I said, and then snuggled closer to him, and he chuckled once again.

"No. No need to worry," he told me, as his fingers stroked my arm that wasn't pressed against his side.

"No need to worry…" I repeated, realizing just how true those words finally were. Amaya was back in the village, Orochimaru was finally dead, as was his most loyal follower, my baby was healthy, and I had Kakashi. No, I truly had no reason to worry.

I smiled, and closed my eyes, laying my head on Kakashi's chest. Even as I fell asleep, my smile remained.

**Amaya's POV:**

I scowled. Asleep my ass! Like I could really sleep when my best friend was having a hot make-out session with my....mom/dad?! I didn't know if Kakashi said that to her in order to keep her down there with him, or if he really thought I was asleep. I had no idea of how steady my breathing was, nor had I ever been bothered enough to find out. All I knew was that it was very quiet.

Truthfully? I had no problem with the two of them being together, even though it's something I can joke around about. But Kosuke needs someone strong, someone able to help her through this because I know she can't to it on her own. So if Kakashi was that "chosen person", who was I to stop them?

I may not have been sleeping, but that wasn't the case with the others. Naruto slept by the window, Hinata in his arms. Lee was in his usual green sleeping bag by the corner of the room. He stayed away from the door incase Kosuke came back. Sasuke and I got the bed.

I had changed into my pajamas a while ago, a tank top and shorts, as it was fairly warm in my room. Sasuke just wore pajama pants, too warm to wear a shirt. Not that he would have anyway.

My face rested against his chest, one of his arms wrapped around my waist, the other on the middle of my back. I lifted my arm up, brushing his black bangs out of his face with the back of my hand.

I couldn't really explain what I felt, considering I had never been through _anything_ like this before. I knew I felt relaxed around him, comfortable. I knew he made me happy; something that I never had that often. I knew some of the little things he did made my stomach do flip-flops and my heart race.

_Was this how it was supposed to be? _I silently wondered, a smile crossing my face. Had I really almost thrown this all away? I brushed my hand across my abdomen; this baby was what brought me back. It brought me back into Sasuke's arms, then back into Konoha, despite how cautious they are around me. Like I give a shit.

I smiled, burying it in Sasuke's nape. I felt his arms tighten around me and I looked up to see that he was awake and watching me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, aware of the other sleeping figures in my room. "I didn't mean to wake you."

He just shook his head, "Like I care."

I smiled, and he took the moment to kiss me, at first just lightly brushing his lips against mine before diving in. He ran his hands through my hair as he did so and I encircled his neck in my arms. We stayed like that for a while, our lips just far enough apart so that we could breath.

"Kosuke and Kakashi are asleep," he noted after the comfortable silence.

I shook my head with a smirk, "Yeah well, that wasn't the case earlier," I muttered, twirling stands of his hair between my fingers. "Just about fifteen minutes ago, the two of them were having a very deep make-out session."

"This doesn't bother you." He didn't ask it, he stated it.

I nodded, "I just want the two of them to be happy," I told him quietly, and he seemed to understand.

"Are you happy?"

I paused, kissing him again, "I've never been so happy," I replied with a smile, as I felt his arms tighten around me and I let out a content sigh.

There was another long moment of silence before I broke it, "Sasuke," I muttered, making sure he was still awake. He was.

"Hm?" he asked, not bothering to open his eyes to look at me, just enjoying the feeling of me against him.

"I love you," I whispered, and his eyes opened and looked down at me. I knew I had just spoken the words he had been waiting to hear for a long time. He smiled before kissing me deeply, he held on tight, not wanting to let go.

When he did finally release me, he pulled me against his chest again. "I love you too," he told me, his words echoing in my ear. I smiled, knowing this was real and that I would have been a fool to leave this behind.

I didn't really feel any need to worry about anything, currently it seemed as if my whole life lay out in front of me. I was with the love of my life, my best friend was happy, I was soon going to have my very own family to take care of. It didn't seem like anything could be missing from my life.


	24. Meet The New Arrivals

**~*~*~*~Time Skip~*~*~*~**

**About 5 months later**

**

* * *

Kosuke's POV:**

…

"HOLY FUCK!!!!"

The pain that stabbed at my insides was so sharp it felt like I had swallowed a kunai and it was fighting its way out of my body, piercing the tissue and muscles, cutting through blood vessels, and pounding through the skin. Never in my life had I ever experienced anything like it, and would rather have faced any other sort of pain I had ever been in, save for the pain that got me into this situation.

I was lying in a bed in the hospital, my insides tearing themselves to shreds, or so it felt. The pain was so ferocious that a coat of sweat shimmered over my skin. The sweat made strands of my hair stick to my red face, as my eyes squeezed shut.

"Easy Kosuke, you're almost there. Just push!" Tsunade told me, in what I suppose was supposed to be a reassuring tone.

"Get it out of me!!!!" I screamed, as the unimaginable pain hit me once more.

"Push!" she told me.

"FUCK!" I yelled, and pushed as hard as I could.

…

A baby's wail filled the room, as the pain finally subsided.

***

I stared down at the small bundle that Tsunade had handed to me but a couple of minutes ago before leaving the room, along with the rest of the nurses. A light pink, soft blanket was wrapped around a small baby. Not just any baby though, I had to keep reminding myself. My baby. My baby girl.

She was awake right now, and she seemed to be studying me, as I studied her. Her skin, which still had the pinkness of a newborn baby, was a shade or two lighter than mine, though not the pure white of Orochimaru. She had a small tuft of hair on her head, which was a dark shade of black, and completely straight without even a single curl to it. Other than that, I couldn't see any other physical features that made me think of Orochimaru. Her ears belonged to my father, and I knew from photographs that her nose was my mother's. As for her eyes…they were the exact same shade of gray as mine were, a shade that made people think of storm clouds as the thunder builds and the wind howls. I had always loved my eyes, but even more now I loved seeing them on my daughter's face.

I smiled as I gently rubbed her cheek with a finger, and she responded with a smile of her own. As she smiled, I was delighted to see that eyes weren't the only things she got from me. Her smile made her face glow, and little dimples formed at the corners of her mouth.

"I think those are all yours, little one," I told her softly, and she seemed to be a bit more alert, hearing my voice.

My daughter and I were alone together for a few more minutes, before the first visitors were allowed in. First to come were my father and stepmother, naturally. For a few seconds they simply stared at their granddaughter, but then Misa whispered, "She's adorable."

This, I believe was the first thing that Misa had ever said that I agreed with whole-heartily, and to be honest it surprised me a bit.

"Yeah, she is," I agreed, looking up at her.

"May…may I hold her, Kosuke?" she asked, staring down at the baby with eyes that sparkled with unshed tears.

"I…suppose," I answered, and reluctantly handed the baby over to her.

"She's so tiny. Hello there, darling. I'm your grandma," she said to the girl, as she rocked her gently.

"And I'm your grandpa," my father said to her, leaning over his wife's shoulder.

He gently rubbed his finger across the baby's cheek, and quickly she grabbed on to it with an arm she had freed from the blanket.

He looked at her in surprise, and then chuckled saying, "With reflexes and a grip like that, you're gonna catch up to your mother's ninja level in no time!"

The baby giggled, as if she had understood him, and scrunched up her nose. All three of us "awed" at the same time, which made her giggle again.

As Misa rocked the baby a bit, she looked at me and asked, "What's her name?"

I looked at my daughter for a minute, thinking. The name had to be strong, something she could easily be proud of. But it also had to fit her. I closed my eyes, and finally came up with the one I thought was best.

"Kaida," I said softly, looking up to my parents.

Kaida looked at me when I said her name, and giggled.

"I'd say she likes it," my father said, grinning.

"It's perfect. Wonderful choice," Misa said to me, as she handed her over to her grandfather.

After about five more minutes, they left, and Amaya, Kakashi, Cooro, and Anko-sensei came in.

Cooro and Anko were only able to stay for a short time, for they both had a mission to go on, but they praised Kaida, telling her how adorable she was, for as long as possible. When they had to leave, they walked out slowly, obviously not wanting to go.

Amaya laughed at them.

"Haha! Suckers!" she scoffed.

"Oh please Amaya, you can't wait to be able to go on missions again!" I told her.

She rolled her eyes and said, "I don't miss the stupid missions! Just the cool 'kill the bad guys, save the day' ones!"

Kakashi too rolled his eye.

"Too bad they can't all be 'save the day' missions," he said.

"Yeah, I know! Oh well, I'm good for now. Until this thing comes out, at least," she exclaimed, looking at her very round stomach that stuck out quite a ways.

"Yeah, after it's out, it's fine; it's getting it out that sucks," I told her, flinching at the memory of the pain.

"Yeah, by the way, some very nice language during delivery. I could hear you all the way down the hall!" Amaya stated.

"Trust me, you'll be swearing too," I informed her.

She shrugged.

"I just can't wait to be able to see my feet again," she said, which made me laugh cause I knew exactly what she meant.

Kakashi chuckled too.

When his chuckles subsided, he put his hand on my shoulder and said, "I'm just glad that both you and Kaida are all right."

I smiled up at him, and by the crease in his mask, knew he was smiling too.

Amaya rolled her eyes once more. She started walking towards the door, saying, "All right, if you too are gonna get all lovey-dovey, I'm outta here. Besides, Sasuke is probably expecting me back home soon. Wouldn't want to keep the great Uchiha waiting! I'll see you tomorrow Kosuke; you too Kaida! And Kakashi…see ya at home!"

"Later," I said to her as she walked out the door.

As soon as she was gone, Kakashi sat on the bed next to me, and put one arm around me, hugging me to his chest. He kissed the top of my head, then my forehead, and then my lips.

As he drew away slowly he told me, "I'm so proud of you, Kosuke. It takes a strong teenager to have a child; and an even stronger one to have one under the circumstances that you had Kaida."

"I don't even care that Orochimaru is her father," I said quietly, "I love her with all my heart."

Kissing my temple, he whispered, "And I love you with all of my heart. I'm going to take care of both of you, Kosuke, I swear it. You and I, we're going to raise this little girl together. But in order to properly do that, I have a favor to ask you."

Staring at Kaida, who was asleep in my arms, I asked him, "What's that?"

Leaning forward, she placed his lips just outside my ear, and whispered, "Marry me."

It took a few seconds for the words to register, and when they did, my eyes widened in shock. I turned to him, and when I did, I saw that his face was completely uncovered. His mask was down, and his headband was no longer covering his eye. I understood. He wanted me to see the man he was, not the mysterious ninja that everyone knew him for. Of all people, including even Amaya, I knew him the best. He had trusted me to let me into his secret life, and he loved me enough to take care of me, even when I didn't want it. And now I could see that he even loved my daughter. From the moment he looked at her, his gaze made me think of nothing else but a proud father. Of all the men in the entire world, I had fallen in love with Kakashi Hatake, my best friend's father, and he had fallen in love with me. What else was there to say but…

"Yes. Yes, of course I'll marry you," I whispered back, as I felt tears prick in the corner of my eyes.

His smile lighted up his face, making it glow a thousand times brighter than his chidori ever could shine. His hands cupped my face, and, softly and slowly, his lips covered mine. I smiled, as happy as I could ever be.

When we drew apart, I said quietly, "Sadly, I don't think we can get married right now. My parents…well I don't think they'd like it too much."

Kakashi sighed, and said, "I suppose we'd also get a speech or two from the Hokage…and just about every villager."

I scowled and growled, "This sucks!"

Kakashi frowned too, but then said simply, "I suppose we'll just have to wait. The day you turn eighteen, you can do whatever you want without needing parents' permission, and you're legally an adult, so not even the Hokage could do anything about it."

I frowned also.

"That's two years away," I said glumly.

He smiled and said, "Well, until then we'll just going on as we have for the past five months. We're still going to be together, Kosuke. No way will I ever let anything take you away from me. We'll wait the two years out together, and when they're over, we'll get married the first day we can. All right?"

I smiled up at him. It was funny; I never would have taken this man to be a romantic, other than with his favorite books, but he really was. When he found something he loved, he clutched onto it, and didn't let go. Which was exactly what I wanted; to never be let go.

"All right," I agreed, and smiled.

He smiled back at me, and then together we looked down at the child in my arms. Kakashi and I hadn't created this child; that was true. However, I knew in my heart that he would always be her father, and that he would always be by my side to fill me with his love.

I sighed, and then yawned. He rubbed my shoulder, and as I laid my head on his chest he whispered, "Sleep now, Kosuke my love. I'm here, and you've had a hard day. Sleep."

And so I drifted off, with my baby in my arms and my love by my side.

**Amaya's POV:**

Over the past month Sasuke's pretty much lived at my house, making sure I was _alright_. Like I couldn't take care of myself. I can assure you all that I am perfectly capable of living by myself. Sure being pregnant was tough, but I'm a ninja for fuck's sake!

I do have to admit though, this pregnancy has drastically changed my life style. Once, I could go weeks without sleep, now, I can hardly go a day. Not to mention the weird moods and food cravings. I almost felt bad for Sasuke and Kakashi, who have had to live with me through this. Then again, Kakashi wouldn't have to deal with me for long.

It was all ready, everything set for Sasuke to bring me into his home. That was, after the baby was born. The only things I've had to endure lately was; interrogation form Ibiki, the sealing of my curse mark, and my own personal pet Uchiha.

I opened the door, quietly stepping into to my own home. However, no matter how quiet I was, it was as if the Uchiha had some six sense that told him where I was at all times. As soon as I removed my shoes he picked me up off my feet, my weight gain having no effect on him what so ever. Not that I was very heavy to begin with.

"What the hell?!" I shouted, clutching his shirt as he carried me to my room.

"You've been walking around all day. It's time to relax," he told me, setting me down on my bed. Over the past few months, Sasuke had officially grown into the overprotective father role. I pouted, refusing to lay down as I just stuck with sitting.

With a smile he laid out beside me, pulling me down with him so that we were both laying down. I rested my head on his chest, he had one hand on my stomach and I had one hand on top of his. "Well?" he asked softly, his dark eyes searching my golden eyes.

I let a smile cross my face, "It's a girl," I told him, a smile appeared on his face too.

"Her name?"

My smile turned into a smirk, "Kaida," I let out a small laugh. "It's the KKK! Kosuke, Kakashi, and Kaida."

He grinned, "Have you thought of any names yet?"

My smirk turned into a thoughtful expression, "Um, no. I figure I'll know when I see him….or her." Neither Kosuke nor I wanted to know the sex of our babies. We thought it be more fun if it were a surprise. Sasuke was hoping for a boy, thought I didn't really care, and I knew that even if it were a girl, Sasuke's feelings wouldn't change.

::X::x::X::x::X::x::X::x::X::

Kosuke was allowed to go home about three days later, Kaida with her. I didn't see much of Kakashi anymore. He spent every moment he could with Kosuke and Kaida, I found it rather entertaining. However, my fun was shortly outlived as exactly five days after Kosuke returned it was my turn.

So here I am, laying in a bed at the hospital extremely pissed. Being in pain, and in the number one place I hated the most, did not help my situation at all.

"Jashin dammit! How long does this take?" I asked, breathing through another painful contraction.

"Depends, some women can be in labor for around three days," Tsunade told me, standing close.

"WHAT?!" I hollered, noticing Sasuke's wince as my grip on his hand tightened. I scowled, "Fine then, I changed my mind. The little fucker can rot in there for all I care." Sasuke looked at me, quite shocked to say the least.

Tsunade brushed it off, "Don't take anything she says right now seriously."

::X::x::X::x::X::x::X::x::X::

Luckily, my baby was born after only an hour and a half, born at exactly 9:45 pm. I looked at the small baby cradled in my arms, eyes scanning my face as he laid still. No surprise there, if it were any other baby besides an Uchiha, it would have been screaming it's lungs out by now.

However, this was my Uchiha, me and Sasuke's little boy. Yup, seems like Sasuke got his wish. Already black hair could be seen on his head and his skin was just as pale as both his parents. His eyes were a coal black like Sasuke's but when reflected by the light, gold could be seen.

Sasuke kissed the top of my head which was still slightly wet from sweat. He was smile, and his proud little Uchiha pride was flaring. "Have you picked out a name?"

I looked down at the little boy in my arms, thinking. I wanted it to be fitting, strong, something that could fit well with the Uchiha name. Yet at the same time, I wanted it to remind me of his father…

I smiled, "Daisuke."

Sasuke looked down at the boy in my arms, "Daisuke Uchiha," he murmured, kissing me. "Sounds perfect." I smiled, I thought so too. "You know what sounds better?" he asked me, I tilted my head to look up at him, not completely taking my gaze from Daisuke.

"Hm?"

Again he kissed me before answering, "Amaya Uchiha."

I smiled, kissing him again. Sasuke had more than once spoken about marriage, and personally, I wanted to. However I didn't voice my opinion, I didn't feel the need to. I could feel it, every time I looked into his eyes, all I could think of was how I was going to spend my entire life with him. I could outwardly admit it now, I was in love with Sasuke Uchiha, and he was in love with me.

Sure it pissed the hell out of his fangirls, but you think I care?

I passed Daisuke to Sasuke, kissing him once more before murmuring, "I'm tired," as I lay back down he kissed the top of my head. I used his shoulder as my pillow, seeing as we both were small enough people so that we could lay out on the hospital bed. He rested his head on mine as he held onto Daisuke, I curled my finger into Daisuke's palm and he immediately grasped it. I smiled, slowly falling asleep as Daisuke keep a firm hold on my finger.

* * *

_FINALLY! This is the end! Now, the sequal. We just started working on it, so if I don't update soon then that's probably because we haven't done anything._

_Anyway, it's called; **The New Generation**._


End file.
